


Hollstein Vol. 1

by Negovanstein



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: Broody Carmilla, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Human Carmilla Karnstein, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Useless Lesbians, Vampire Carmilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 42,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negovanstein/pseuds/Negovanstein
Summary: A series of one-shots  in different AU's from different authors here at Negovanstein! Enjoy!
Relationships: Carmilla & Laura (Carmilla), Carmilla/Laura (Carmilla), Laura Hollis & Carmilla Karnstein, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. C12H22O11

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit our merch store!

"One mild one, heavy on the whip, C12H22O11 shot with a milk splash!" The barista called with as much enthusiasm as a bored body could muster. Her only entertainment was in confusing her customers whenever they tried to collect their order.

"Oh, that's me!" A girl far too cheery to be one of the barista's morning regulars came bouncing up to the counter.

She gave the girl a look, unphased to the eye. In reality, she was intrigued. No one was _this_ excited _this_ early in _this_ coffee shop. It was unheard of! Even more unheard of was someone understanding her coffee jargon.

"Is it? How can you be sure?"

"It's hot chocolate, right...uhm...Car...mil...la? Carmilla, is it?" The girl didn't even give her a chance to agree or disagree as she read her name tag. "Hot chocolate is less aggressive than coffee, so I understood ' _mild one'_. I asked for extra whipped cream and a splash of milk when that other guy that kept calling me a 'hottie' took my order- which is sexist I may add..."

"Yeah, I'll alert management." The barista drawled sarcastically.

"Thank you. I'd appreciate that." The girl smiled brightly, clearly missing it.

"Okay...The milk and all that I get, but how'd you catch the rest?"

Carmilla rolled her eyes at how much her curiosity was getting to her. Like how long she could stare into those honey brown eyes. Or how many times she could kiss those purely soft lips until she drowned in them like quicksand. Or just how many freckles she could count on the blonde's face in a single sitting. So far there were 6...9...13....

"Are you even listening?" The girl frowned, worry creasing her features.

Carmilla blinked a few times and snapped her mouth closed, forgetting that the blonde was even talking. "Sorry there, cutie. Coffee fumes. What'd you say?"

"C12H22O11 is the chemical formula for sugar, right? Table sugar is the common name for a sugar known as _sucrose_. It's a type of disaccharide made from the combination of the monosaccharide's glucose and fructose. The chemical or molecular chemical for sucrose is C12H22O11, meaning each molecule of sugar contains 12 carbon atoms, 22 hydrogen atoms, and 11 oxygen atoms. C12H22O11."

.........

The girl giggled and reached across the counter to push Carmilla's mouth closed with her finger. Reflexively, Carmilla grabbed it as she blinked back to reality.

"Careful. I can report you for that." She threw a crooked smile at the blonde. Shaking her head at the adorable blush on her cheeks, she released her. "Hold on, I'll get your receipt."

Carmilla smiled to herself as she waited for the strip of paper to finish printing. Getting a thought in her head, she fought with herself until, finally, she gave in and crossed her fingers for when she would face the blonde again.

"There you go, cutie." She handed her the cup of cocoa with the receipt folded neatly on top, 1o digits written in deep purple ink with her name above them. "You may want to hold on to that...sorry, I didn't get your name."

"It...um...it-it's Laura, and I will...um..." She took the cup with a soft smile. "I will definitely put this to good use."

Before the girl could exit, Carmilla had one more thing to settle.

"Hey, cutie! How the frilly hell did you get that sugar thing?" She called out.

Laura paused with a knowing grin and pointed to a short, yawning red head. Carmilla didn't even notice they were together. She really didn't' notice the red head at all.

"Table sugar is the common name for a sugar known as _sucrose_. It's a type of disaccharide made from the combination of the monosaccharide's glucose and fructose. The chemical or molecular chemical for sucrose is C12H22O11, meaning each molecule of sugar contains 12 carbon atoms, 22 hydrogen atoms, and 11 oxygen atoms. C12H22O11." They yawned their evidence before dragging themselves out into the morning.

Laura giggled and blushed hard. "Chemistry major.... See you around?"

"I guarantee it, cutie."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They exchanged vows on the 12th month of the year 2022, day 11.

And life had never been sweeter.


	2. Library Card

Today was no different than any other day in the Silas Library for Laura. She clocked in, organized the bookshelves, and dusted the furniture before the doors opened at 6 a.m. By 7 she's had her morning bagel with cream cheese and a nice, juicy apple with a cup of hot cocoa while she sat in the peace of an empty library for a nice half an hour. By 8, there's a fairly decent number of students searching through the library catalog and finishing up last minute assignments.   
The rest of the morning is peaceful. Lunch time is always an unknown. Either the students are racing to the computers to print or urging her to help them find a specific book for tomorrow's writing assignment, or anyone inside the building is eating lunch and studying- which gives her time to eat her own lunch. Today, she enjoyed a nice grilled chicken club and a small serving of carrot sticks. She managed to have a few cookies at the front desk as she awaited what always happened every other day.  
In she comes.  
It was like clockwork. Every two days, the same girl came in. She varied in what she wanted. One day she'd want to find a specific book on topics most wouldn't choose unless assigned. This girl seemed to do it out of sheer entertainment. Laura has tried on several occasions to offer her books on lighter subjects, or less dark. It never interested her. If it wasn't her joy of the dark and spooky, it was her constant need to seek help on the computers for every google search. Laura would be bent next to her for 10 to 15 minutes at a time helping her find the most random articles. Sometimes she would think this girl didn't really want anything at all. Which brings up her most relevant reason for entering the library: To flirt with the librarian.  
If she's not purposefully staring at her with that damn lopsided grin, then she's giving her all the reasons why she enjoys coming to the library, 'And it's not just for the educational value, if you catch my drift'. Compliments are joined with sexual innuendos, lip biting, and heavy winking. Laura laughs off her advances and ignores the comments in hopes that they would stop. It's been nearly a month and nothing's changed.  
Carmilla Karnstein is the name. After the countless amount of books she's borrowed, it was easy to remember the name. She was one of few students on campus who was a regular at Silas Library. Why she was so keen on Laura, she couldn't begin to question it. But, today, when she happened to grace her with her presence, Laura would ask. Enough was enough.  
She started towards the front desk automatically. Jet black hair bounced underneath the security of a black beanie against her pale skin. A black V-neck crop top clung to that skin, revealing the tight stomach muscles below. Ripped skinny jeans and a chain dancing along with each move, matched with black biker boots. Carmilla Karnstein stepped forward with that shit eating grin plastered underneath her dark glasses.  
"Got anything good for me today, Hollis?" Her voice was like poison. Verbal poison. Pleasing to the ears, but not at all healthy.  
"I believe I found an interesting read on mummification in the Twisted section." Laura offered a gentle smile, ready to walk Carmilla to the section she is referring to. Though, she knows she doesn't have to because Carmilla has seen every section of the library at least four times in the past week alone. "And, I thought we've already agreed that you would just call me 'Laura'. I'm still the same age as most of you here."  
"Mm... not really my style of read, Cupcake. Sorry, sorry. Laura." Carmilla shrugged, not one hint of sincere apology anywhere on her face.  
Hermione, how does she even get a face like that? It's carved by the Gods themselves. Must be. Look at that jaw line!  
"I think I have something that may interest you. How about Albert Camus?" Laura made her way around the desk to face Carmilla.  
"'Those who prefer their principles over their happiness, they refuse to be happy outside of the conditions they seem to have attached to their happiness'." Carmilla nodded her approval. She chuckled at Laura's confused expression. " Notebooks 1935-1942. I never tire of reading that one."  
"Well, right this way. I'll get it for you." Laura turned on her heel in the known direction of the Albert Camus section. Again, there was no need seeing as Carmilla already knew the contents of the library, but her job was her job wasn't it?  
She could feel those eyes burning into her back as Carmilla followed her silently to retrieve the book, and back again to check it out. Never losing her smirk, she handed Laura her student ID.  
"Is there anything more I can do for you today?" Laura scanned the book and began the checkout process.  
"Unless I can check you out and read you back to cover instead, I don't think there's anything more...Laura." She bit her lip gently, eyes glowing with sheer wanting.  
"Why do you do that? Every time you come here, you have to be so...so..."  
"Attractive?"  
"Overly sexual."  
"Hm. I don't know, Hollis. Let's see," Carmilla leaned against the desk and silently looked Laura up and down from what she could see from her perch, finally removing her sunglasses. "Maybe it's how content and peaceful your face is when I step through those doors. It's always so smooth, so clear. It could be your outfits, how you make a pair of colored skinny jeans and an owl sweater look sexy, I will never know. What I do know, is how fascinating it would be to peel you out of each and every color layer by layer.   
"Or, your glasses. Maybe I'm just a sucker for the innocent, nerdy type. What else...That damn pencil you keep tucked behind your ear...for some reason...truly turns me on. I never thought I'd be so damned jealous of a pencil in my life. Your voice is appealing. Your body is intoxicating. You, Laura Hollis, are just 100% beautiful and absolutely sexy as hell." Carmilla grabbed her book and replaced it with a folded piece of paper. "The blush on your cheeks is just hilarious, I must say. And that face you make when you're angry is adorable, Buttercup."  
"I-. You-. Wha-?"  
"Sshh. Don't." The brunette pressed a finger to Laura's lips, smirking. Slowly, she backed away, pulling her shades back down to her face. "Why don't you call me later and tell me all about it?"  
And, with that, she was gone.  
Coming back to her senses, Laura scowled, plopping herself back into her chair.  
"Stupid, annoying, psycho!"


	3. Sweet Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexual Content

Things were going very well. Laura and Carmilla had been flirting with one another for weeks now. It started off small. Carmilla would throw obvious sexual innuendos Laura's way, and Laura would blush and ignore them. Simple, right? An average day in their dorm room.  
The fun came when Laura began to respond. She tested the waters, striking back at Carmilla's lusty remarks matter-of-factly; taking pride in making the brunette's jaw slack and raveling in her eyes dilating. It quickly escalated to her trying to one up Carmilla's antics. If Carmilla casually leaned over Laura's desk and brushed her shoulder, Laura countered. Once Carmilla was good and relaxed on her bed with a good book, the blonde would accidentally drop something on the floor and brush the inside of Carmilla's thigh. There was one time where Carmilla walked into their bedroom with nothing but a towel on to grab some underwear; the next night, Laura drops the towel all together. Already in her underwear, she sat on her bed and began to moisturize her skin, legs first. Ever so slowly. Needless to say, Carmilla had to go for a walk after that.  
They've been going back and forth, wordlessly challenging one another, and neither would make a move. Carmilla refused to do so, wanting Laura to do it herself, see if she truly had a meaning behind all her lustrous temptations. But all this teasing was starting to take its toll on her. Simply getting herself off in the shower to the sheer idea of Laura wasn't working anymore. Picturing Laura on the faces of random women wouldn't cut it. It wouldn't be the same. She wanted Laura. Needed her bad. Nothing else would soothe the ache.  
Tonight was just as hard. Carmilla had lay in bed in a bra and a pair of PJ bottoms, a normal black on black ensemble. Laura had decided to sleep in a white spaghetti top, no bra, and a pair of red shorts. It drove Carmilla crazy watching Laura walk around the room like that. Never had she slept without long pants, or at least a sports bra underneath her shirt. She was so close to completely nude that Carmilla had to roll over and bite her fist to contain the moan wishing to escape. Once the lights went out, it only made things worse. Her body hummed an aggressive tune of attraction, lust, and longing. The air was so thick with sexual tension she could've choked on it. All she wanted was her hands all over her body. She bet Laura's skin felt so soft, imaging her hands all over her-.  
A hand as soft as honey touched her shoulder. She jumped, turning slowly to make out Laura's torso. The smaller girl had dropped to her knees beside Carmilla's bed. Neither said anything. Their breathing was heavy, matching the steadily building atmosphere. Laura's hand moved to rest on Carmilla's face. A hitch slips past the brunette's lips as the blonde leans down and gently presses her lips against her own.  
It felt like sex. It felt like breathing new air, when she could breath. She loved it. She craved it. More of it. Lifting, she deepened the kiss, grabbing at Laura's thigh and pulling her up onto her body. She wanted Laura as close to her as she could get her.  
Laura wasted no time pulling at Carmilla's hair, sliding her bra straps down and kissing her shoulders. Her bra was gone in seconds. Her pants were not far behind as Laura bit her way down Carmilla's body, right to her center. They had enough foreplay. They've been fore playing for weeks. Now was the time for action, and Carmilla didn't care one bit.  
Her back arched as her tongue slid long and slow through her folds. And again. And again. Teasingly slow and so deliciously torturing. She was embarrassed that she wanted to whimper at Laura's tongue against her sex so soon into their endeavor. Her eyes began to roll as she felt fingers making their way to her entrance.  
"Yes! Yes, Laura! Yes!" She groaned, thrusting her hips forward.  
A finger penetrated her, causing her legs to quiver.  
And they just stayed there.  
And... stayed there.  
Laura was panicking. this wasn't her place of expertise. She had no sexual experience. Everything she knew, she learned from porn, not even the good kind! Now, she was here with a finger in her roommate's vagina and she didn't know what to do next. How embarrassing...  
Carmilla sensed this and snickered softly. She was so incredibly horny and wanted nothing more than an orgasm, but she couldn't let Laura's first time be remembered by a finger sitting idle in a warm, vagina. This was not how her story ends. Besides, this could still be just as fun. "Here, Cupcake. Let me help you.  
"You've got the right idea. Okay? Now, I want you to add a finger and slowly push in and out."  
Laura did as she was told, looking up at Carmilla in the glow of the moonlight pooling into the window. Her eyes were closed, fluttering, and her back was arching still.  
"That's it. That's it." Carmilla hummed. Gently, she threads a hand into honey blonde hair and used the other to direct. "Now, put your tongue here; and, by all means, move it, Laura! Please! Find a rhythm and follow it."  
The timid blonde pressed her lips to Carmilla's sensitivity, licking it once before giving it a gentle kiss. She let herself find a slow rhythm that matched the movement of her fingers. Pale, slender fingers tightened in her hair as hips ground against her face.  
"Faster, Laura. Please."  
It made her muscles clench listening to her roommate beg her like this. She wanted so badly to give her what she needed to keep that pleading, lust filled tone in her voice; so, she picked up. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to keep up with herself, but she would do whatever it took to let this musical noise last just a little longer. The tips of her fingers kept brushing against something bumpy every other thrust. She'd be concerned, but every time she brushed it, a skin tingling whimper came out of Carmilla. She was barely even touching it. What would Carmilla do if she could really touch it? If she could just reach...  
She got an idea, hoping to hell she was making the right decision. Removing herself to watch Carmilla's face, something in Laura- for just a second- grew brace. And she watched as she slowly slid her middle finger back inside and purposefully brushed that raised spot, Carmilla's already lidded eyes barely open now. Laura smiled, relishing in the reaction, excited to see what would happen next.  
"Ah, Laura, I'm so close. Keep doing that." Carmilla's voice was barely above a whisper. So raspy and wanting.  
Hoping her plan worked in her favor, Laura pressed a kiss to the brunette's pale knee, leaning her head against it as she curled her finger deep and hard against that magical area. A gasp and Carmilla went quiet, unable to make a sound. Her hands grasped at the sheets, eyes open wide and threatening to roll. Each rough press into her G-spot gained Laura more of that beautiful music. The tempo changed from pleading and begging to a mixture of gasping, moaning, and whimpering; and, she wasn't sure which song she loved the most.  
"Yes, Laura! Yes!" Carmilla was writhing underneath her touch, completely overcome by Laura alone. She just needed to put her over her edge.  
Diving back to her sex once again, she suckled once, hard, before increasing her momentum until Carmilla was scratching at her scalp, grabbing handfuls of hair to keep her in place, pitch rising. The pain of the pull was addicting. She wanted more. Every pull made her own sex throb with need.  
Finally, Carmilla's body began to shake and shudder below her. She could feel her muscles clench as the older girl hit a pitch more intoxicating than anything else Laura had heard that night. Her fingers continued their assault as she paused her oral attack to watch Carmilla's face as she orgasmed. She was so beautiful. Her gasps were erratic, choked with whimpers; like she didn't know which sound she wanted to make. A new song. Her eyes were fluttering, eyes rolling underneath. Her lips were parted, just enough to breath. Her face was bunched up in the sexiest of ways and became smoother the more she came down off the high. Her breathing calmed and the gasping ceased as Laura removed herself completely from her sex. The song was over.   
Her fingers were covered in Carmilla. She wasn't sure what to do about it; but she didn't need to worry about it for long. Those pale fingers wrapped themselves around hers and pulled them into Carmilla's warm mouth, suckling them clean. Laura could've come right then.  
"Mm... My turn." Carmilla's eyes went from relaxed to seductive almost instantly.  
Before Laura knew it, she was flat against the mattress, her tank top already gone, across the room by now. Warm lips pressed firm against her neck as equally firm hips ground down against her. Soft hands groped her breasts, kneading the hardened flesh beneath. She bit her lip, whimpering in need.  
"Gods, Laura, you're beautiful." Carmilla bit down against Laura's pink flesh, leaving trails in her wake as she made her way down Laura's chest.  
Her teeth raked against her nipple as one hand continued to tease the other. Laura's moan was delicious, a symphony Carmilla didn't think she could ever get enough of. The further she trailed, the more she could feel just how tight Laura Hollis really was. Her stomach was sculpted beautifully in toned abs, and she pressed a kiss to each one. Reaching the waistband of those tantalizing red shorts, Carmilla wasted no time pulling them off to join the spaghetti top somewhere on the floor. She nipped at Laura's thighs, moaning at the scent of Laura's pleasure.  
"Carm...please? Please?" Laura begged, not wanting to wait any longer. This was torture.  
"Don't worry, Cupcake. I'll be quick." Carmilla winked at the blonde.  
Peeling her underwear to the side, she dived right in. Fingers moved in and out of Laura's opening with ease as her tongue lapped at Laura's sex. Above her was the inability to contain a string of moans and pleading for more. Laura's body writhed in pleasure. Her toes curled. Her intense moaning grew increasingly louder as her orgasm quickly approached. She didn't want to give Carmilla the satisfaction of making her come so quickly, but her antics felt so good that it was impossible to deny her the gratification. Fingers found her G-spot, and, before she knew it, she was a shuddering mess screaming Carmilla's name into the dark space as she came. Carmilla helped her down, slowing her relent and cleaning Laura up while she caught her breath.  
"Told you I'd be quick." Carmilla pressed a kiss to her lips.  
"Woah." Laura gasped, taking a big breath.  
"Indeed." The brunette grinned, leaning over Laura with cockiness.  
"We should definitely do that more often..." Laura breathed, smiling softly.  
"Mm. I think I can handle that." Carmilla kissed her once more, looking down with a soft chuckle. "We may have to sleep in your bed, Cupcake."  
"Why?" Laura frowned.  
"Well, Sweetness, I'm guessing I was just too much for you." She smirked.  
"What?" Now she was really confused. She thought that was clear.  
Carmilla brushed her nose against Laura's, tilting her head towards her ear. "You came all over my bed."  
"OH, MCGONAGALL!" Laura covered her face in embarrassment.  
Carmilla laughed. "Hey! It's okay, Cutie! It happens."  
"Really?" She peaked through her fingers.  
"Really, really."  
"So... does this mean you still want to do it again?" She leaned up hesitantly on her elbows.  
"Uh, hell yes. You can play in my Room of Requirements anytime."  
"Oh, my-! Carm!"  
"What? Don't like that? Okay. How about.... Slytherin into my Chamber of Secrets?"  
"Overdone."  
"Want to take a ride on my Hogwarts Express? You just have to take platform 9 and 3/4..."  
"...Woah! That's-"  
"Want the password to my Gryffin-door?"  
"Carm!"  
"Sneak into my Forbidden Forest?"  
"Alright!"  
They both laughed together until the room grew silent and all that they could hear was their breathing.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"So....round 2?" Laura suggested, feeling herself aching once again. This was starting to be habit forming.  
"How do you feel about handcuffs?" Carmilla quirked a teasing eyebrow. "Or a strap-on?"  
"Oh...." Laura squeaked.  
"Buckle up, Creampuff. It's gonna be a long... long night."


	4. Who's Watching Who?

"Mom, this isn't fair!" She huffed for the tenth time today.  
"It's done, Carmilla." Her mother continued to switch things in and out of her purse.  
Her mom was going out with a few friends from the company and decided to leave her children in the care of a babysitter. Carmilla's brother, Will, was at a football game with his boyfriend, Kirsch, and their girlfriend, Danny. Carmilla would rather sit in the house with a good book than try to make friends, so she was stuck dealing with her mother's choice of supervision; and, she was not happy about it.  
"Why can't I just stay home by myself? We don't know who this girl is! She could be some coo-coo crazy owl lady that keeps trying to feed me the contents of her purse- which is probably just a crap ton of old butterscotch candies and stale peppermints..."  
"Language, Mircalla." Her mother glanced up at her once before returning to her purse project. Whenever she wanted to scold her daughter, she used Mircalla, which was the name her grandmother would call her. She wanted to name her granddaughter after her mother just as she had her own daughter, but was denied; so, she stuck with calling Carmilla Mircalla. The name only stuck when she misbehaved. Coincidence. The same happened with Will, being called Wilhelm when he was being scolded by Mother or Grandmother.  
"I actually had the pleasure of meeting the young lady. Emphasis on the young. She is quite lovely. A bit theatrical, but lovely. And you will be on your best behavior tonight or else."  
"Or else what, Mother? You'll make me sit outside and read instead of in the comfort of my nice, cushy room?" Carmilla pulled her phone out of her pocket, finding a list of new release of books at the local library. Her mother opened her mouth to respond, but Carmilla interrupted her. "You keep talking. I'm just going to imagine your face on one of those masks from Silence of the Lambs.  
"If you want me to think you are mature enough to stay home on your own, prove it to me. If the sitter has no ill words against you tonight, I will give you the opportunity to take care of yourself in my absence. If she voices any problems with you, I may just take you up on your little outside reading pitch; but, in the middle of the school gym instead. Out loud." Her mother finally finished sorting her belongings.  
Carmilla huffed in frustration, laying her phone flat against the countertop. If she went through with this- like she had a choice- she could rid herself of this already despised girl for good and prove to her mother that she was mature enough to be left home alone. If she let herself jump the gun in any way, she could risk having to see more of her mystery babysitter than she would like; and, the torture of reading in front of all the lack-wits at school. She could read circles around them; she just didn't want to. She preferred to be on the outside looking in; so, she really couldn't screw this up. Nothing ever goes in your favor when you challenge Lolita Morgan; especially when you're her daughter.  
The doorbell rang. Both Lolita and Carmilla looked towards the sound. Carm huffed again, not looking forward to this night in the slightest.  
"Do we have a deal?" Her mother pulled her purse strap over her shoulder.  
"I guess." Her daughter rolled her eyes, pulling fingers through her hair in annoyance.  
"That's my glittering girl. I do love you, very much." Lolita wrapped an arm around her daughter in a quick, tight hug. "Come. Let us meet the sitter."  
Yes, let's torture Carmilla for a night. That's always fun. You know what else is fun? Jamming staples through your fingernails.  
"Thank you so much for coming." Carmilla could hear her mother's voice from the front door. She didn't even hear her leave the room. She was too busy whining in her head. "Carmilla, come here, please!"  
Slowly, the brunette trudged through the doorway to the living room and froze. This girl was beautiful. Her eyes were so wise, yet so innocent. She was small, but adorable. That smile made her heart thump harder than necessary. She almost couldn't breathe. She could feel her mouth dropping, quickly composing herself before she turned from shock to complete idiocy.  
"Mmhm. I thought you'd see it my way." Lolita smirked, not missing her daughter's reaction at all. "Carmilla, this is Laura. Laura, this is my daughter, Carmilla."  
"It's nice to meet you, Carmilla." Laura reached out a hand towards her in greeting.  
"Hi." Carmilla replied with a tight smile, trying to ignore how soft Laura's hand was. What is in that moisturizer?!  
"My number is on the fridge, along with emergency contacts. She is generally very quiet, aside from her consistent need to play guitar at random. In bed fairly early most nights. Should be calm night." " Lolita began to back out the front door. "I love you, Carmilla. Behave yourself."  
The door slammed shut. They were alone.  
..........  
Well, this is awkward...  
.........  
"Do you really need a babysitter?" Laura asked. "You don't seem like you need...sitting. You're, like, 16, right?"  
"I don't, but so long as I'm good to you, I won't need a babysitter much longer..."  
"I see..." Laura nodded.  
Carmilla eyed the girl with a smirk. "Aren't you supposed to be, like, 18 to babysit a 16-year-old?"  
"I am 18." Laura frowned.  
"Couldn't have fooled me, Cupcake."  
"It's Laura." She corrected.  
"Sorry? What'd you say, Creampuff?"  
"My name is Laura." A bright red started to take over the older girl's face.  
"That little bunched up face you make when you're angry is adorable, Buttercup."  
"Aren't you supposed to be quiet Miss... Sweetie Pie...Creampuff...other edible things?"  
"So, I'm cute?"  
This night could be fun after all.  
Laura offered to put something on TV while Carmilla read her book. Everything she put on that she thought would appease the 16-year-old just made way for more jokes about her height versus her age. After at least three rounds of 'this show is too for adults', she finally gave yup and picked something at random. She didn't even care anymore. Carmilla thought it was hilarious.  
"Penny for your thoughts, Cupcake?"  
"Boredom."  
"Am I not entertaining?"  
"Annoying."  
"So, not cute?"  
"Nope."  
"Aw! And here I thought you'd thoroughly enjoy my company."  
"You have some serious issues if you think this is entertaining. I don't do this just for the money. I actually quite enjoy getting to meet new kids and making their nights a little brighter and a little less hell. -"  
"Do I look like a kid to you, Cupcake?"  
"-and, since I'm your babysitter, you have to listen to me!" Laura continued, standing to her feet and ripping the book out of Carmilla's hands.  
"I would rather lick the inside of a monkey's ass." Carmilla deadpanned.  
"Oh--Hermione, that was...graphic."  
"Were you expecting PG-13 from a 16-year-old?"  
"That is beside the point! The point is listen or enjoy being in the school auditorium with...whatever this book is."  
"How did you-?"  
"'Tell Carmilla to behave or she reads in public on Monday'. Your mother was very thorough."  
A low growl grew silent in her chest.  
"Alright, Cutie. What do you have in mind?"  
...............  
"Alright! Get in line! I am your gym professor!"  
Stake. Me. Now.  
All she wanted was a quiet night at home. But, no. She was stuck here playing Prissy Puppet Show with the prettiest girl she'd ever seen and would so much rather be doing other things with besides playing with those stupid puppets.  
"Okay, what should I do, gym professor? School me!" Laura's high-pitched voice was nearly laughable, but what she'd said...  
"Whoa!" She chuckled, avoiding that scene before it escalated, not that she'd mind. "No, no! We can't do this!"  
You'd think the blonde would just give up and try a different game.  
Nope.  
It. Just. Kept. Going.  
......  
"Hi! Nice to meet you." Laura opted for a more masculine voice this time instead of the high pitch.  
Carmilla decided to go for snarky old lady. "Your voice does not match the way you look. It's most peculiar."  
"STOP JUDGING A BOOK BY IT'S COVER! UNH!"  
"But I'm old and that's what old people do."  
"I-but- what are you here to get? Some fish? Or a lizard? Or an anaconda?" Laura proceeded to mumble lyrics to some God forsaken song and bounce her puppet around.  
Carmilla nearly walked away right there.  
"What are you singing? Is that music?"  
"It is music, of the...new century."  
And it just kept going.  
.......  
"Help me! Help us!"  
"Oh, calm down. You're stressing me out."  
Will this never end?  
"KKKKCCCCHH!"  
Apparently not.  
"Oh, my gosh." Carmilla reacted in monotone.  
"I just ate you! You are now a vampire!"  
"What?!"  
"Yeah!"  
"No."  
Laura was obviously getting frustrated with Carmilla's lack of enthusiasm.   
"You can't just say 'no'! You have to obey me! I'm your vampire master now!"  
"Now, sonny, I don't care how old you are, that's no way to speak to a lady!"  
"I'm so sorry!"  
"You should be."  
"Okay! I'll do whatever you want now."  
"Good. I would like you to END THIS BLOODY GAME BEFORE I DIE OF BOREDOM!" Carmilla yanked the puppet off her hand and got up off the floor.  
"You got a better idea?"  
........  
"You can't do that! You can't do that!"  
"What? Yes, I can! I rolled a four!"  
".... You’re lucky you're cute because you're fucking cheating." Carmilla yawned, stretching until her back popped. "Enough games, Cupcake. Far too old for it. Want to tuck me in?"  
"Aren't you too old to be tucked in?" Laura scoffed sarcastically.   
"And here I thought you wouldn't waste the opportunity to feel me up. Oh, well." Carmilla shrugged and sashayed up the stairs to get ready for bed.  
Laura was cute. Incredibly fun to tease. And those eyes...No words. Carmilla rolled her eyes at how gushy she was being internally. She just shook it off as she finished brushing her teeth and made her way to her room. Before she could close her door, a hand stopped her. Fight or flight almost kicked in before Carmilla realized it was just the blonde who had invaded her thoughts, and her Saturday night.   
"Sorry, did I scare you?" Laura blushed a bit, making Carmilla's own pulse race a little faster.  
"Cutie, you couldn't scare a kitten..." Carmilla snickered, ignoring the urge to punch the blonde as her senses calmed.  
Laura rolled her eyes, starting to regret coming up now. "Do you want me to tuck you in or not?"  
One huge leap and the brunette was bouncing against her pillows waiting for Laura to make her way over. The blonde scoffed, tugging the blankets from under the younger girl. Slowly, she pulled them over her and began the tucking process.  
At first, Carmilla was okay. She was brave and her normal seduce-y self. Now, she could swallow the air in the room with how thick it was, and then choke on it out of nervousness. Feeling Laura so close, hands near so many areas, she couldn't even think of a sex-related comment to make.  
"There. All tucked." Laura murmured. Giving Carmilla a very gentle look, she pressed her lips to her cheek. "You're very cute when you're nervous."  
She rose and pulled open the door again.  
"You may be annoying, but, for what it's worth, I like you too. Why do you think I took this job?"  
Carmilla could only lay there.  
"Goodnight, Carm."  
.  
.  
.  
Laura was no longer Carmilla's babysitter after that night.   
.  
.  
.  
But she was her girlfriend.


	5. Feel the Burn

"How long do you think they're going to keep this up?" Danny asked as Perry passed around beverages and snacks with an unapproving look.  
"Until their arms fall off." Laf kept their gaze in front of them, focused.  
Carmilla and Laura have been in the middle of a push-ups contest for the past ten minutes. It doesn't seem like a huge amount of time, but they were hardcore going at it nonstop! Both refused to let up on the other. So far, they were both past the 100 mark. Laf was keeping count. Normally they wouldn't even be entertaining Carmilla and Laura's newest antics to outdo each other, but this one was much too good to pass up.  
The five of them were hanging around in Carmilla and Laura's dorm room when Danny and Carmilla got into a debate on which of them was stronger. Danny felt the need to imply that she was captain of the girls' wrestling team and lifted weights three times a week. Out of nowhere, Laura chimed in and, somehow, drowned out Danny's argument until she was too engrossed in the argument between the blonde and Carmilla to care about her own anymore. The two went on and on in a jumble of words until Laura rose to her feet and challenged Carmilla to a push-up competition: the first person to stop loses, and the winner got to have a reward of her choice.  
Now the room was rearranged where both beds were pushed together on one side of the room where the ginger squad sat and watched both girls in full force on the hardwood floor pushing up and down in an attempt to defeat the other. Laura had begun to pour sweat after minute four, but was too stubborn to give in. Her pace never wavered as she kept up with her roommate. Lafontaine was starting to get a little worried about her. They could see her arms buckling with every move she made, her legs quivering and begging for a moment to relax. They wanted to ask her to just give up, knowing there was no room in Laura Hollis' vocabulary for such a phrase.  
Carmilla was holding her own just fine, moving her body with ease. Sweat was beading across her back and her forehead, but this wasn't as hard for her as she was sure Laura hoped it would be. The smirk on her face as she watched the blonde push the envelope to match her was hiding the worry she shared with the ginger squad. She knew her girl was stubborn, but this was going to end with days of stiffness, muscle cramps, and lots of potential muscle rubs for her if she didn't stop soon. Carmilla's smirk was slowly fading away as she saw the pain in Laura's eyes slid down to her face as she grunted after every push and pull against gravity like it was a mental battle rather than just physical just to keep herself going forward.  
"Hey, Cutie? It's okay to give up; you know that, right? Just stop before you hurt yourself." Carmilla urged the blonde to stop.  
"I'm not stopping until you do." Laura kept pushing, blowing sweat off her top lip as she kept her gaze on the floor as it grew closer and further away every half second.  
"You made a bet with a vampire, Cupcake. I can out push you for days without a break." Carmilla huffed.  
"Then it's going to be a long weekend then, isn't it?" Laura let out a breathy chuckle.  
"Will you just give it up, Hollis? You can't win this! It's impossible." Danny chimed in, rolling her eyes at Laura's inability to give in just once. Yes, it's brave to never give up, but this was ridiculous. She'd need a trip to the student health center if she didn't stop now.  
It was true, Laura was in a lot of pain. It felt like her arms would snap on her in any given moment. Everything screamed for her to stop, but she couldn't. She was too committed to this to just throw in the towel for a few screaming limbs...even for all the screaming limbs. She wanted to win.  
"Hey, Carm? Have you ever done push-ups with no legs?" Laura finally snatched her gaze off the floor to give a trying look to the brunette.  
"Wha-?"  
With a loud inhale of breath, Laura pushed her legs off the ground and into the air in almost a jack knife position. She never stopped pushing or gazing at Carmilla as her jaw slacked at Laura's strength. With one more haughty laugh, she spread her legs completely apart in a move she internally called The Gates of Hell.  
An audible gasp flew out of Carmilla's mouth as her limbs buckled and she went crashing onto the floor, "Woah!"  
Danny leaped off the bed, face beet red as she dove for the cups of lemonade that Perry had sat on the counter in the kitchen area. She gulped them down one by one as she tried to control the heat consuming her body. Lafontaine cackled flat against the bed as Perry tried to shield their eyes and keep her own away from Laura's...gates.  
"HA! I WIN!" Laura flipped to a standing position, dancing gleefully as Carmilla sat on the floor composing herself. The pain of what she had just done quickly made itself known and Laura joined her on the floor.  
"Alright, Creampuff. You win. Name your claim." Carmilla sighed playfully. Of course, Laura could beat her in pushups when she did that. Who wouldn't that beat?  
The blonde stuck her tongue out in thought, looking as cute as always. Carmilla dreaded what Laura could possibly come up with for a punishment for losing. The last thing she wanted was another internet challenge, courtesy of Laura's viewers.  
"How about me and you on this newly makeshift bed watching a movie of my choice with food and you massaging the pain out of my body?"  
"Nobody told you to try to out push a vampire." Carmilla smirked but nodded in agreement. "But you got it, babe."  
"Really? And here I thought I was gonna have to make some impassioned argument against the nice quiet night in bed recovering."  
"I think we've had enough of arguments; don't you think?" Carmilla chuckled. "Besides, I'm fine with a viable plan A, because I can always go back on the quiet; and I'm sure I can find more than one way to enjoy my punishment..."  
"That's it, I'm done." Danny nearly chokes on her last glass of lemonade.  
"Good. Leave now. Lock the door." Carmilla took one glance at Danny and the others before returning her gaze to Laura. All three of them left the room quickly, Perry pulling Lafontaine by their shirt collar. Once the room was empty, Carmilla spoke up again. "Now, where were we?"  
"I believe we were beginning your punishment." Laura pulled herself up onto the bed. "If I were you, I'd start at the bottom and work my way up."  
Carmilla licked a fang that had exposed itself at Laura's reference. "I'll get the oil."  
She would be sore for a few days.  
Worth it.


	6. Intertwined

It's been 3 months since Laura was let go from her position in her dream journalism company. Carmilla has been taking up the slack until Laura gets back on her feet. She didn't mind, at first. It just didn't seem like Laura would get back on her feet, or that she even wanted to. All she does is lay on the couch, eat, and sulk about how crappy her life is. If she wasn't in the living room stuffing cookies down her throat, she was in the custom gym downstairs exercising her food, and emotions, off. Carmilla felt alone in this. The bills were going to start piling up again soon if something didn't give...if someone didn't give. She'd had enough.  
As she unlocked the door to their house, she hoped to find the couch empty of one tiny blonde and the house at least a little cleaner than before she'd left. Hope was an empty dream around here lately. The floor near the couch was covered in stray spoons, forks, cups, the whole damn kitchen apparently. There were clothes everywhere. The kitchen sink was piled to the extreme with dishes. The stove was topped with the leftover dirty pots and pans from what seemed to be dinner from 3 nights ago. And there was Laura, not acknowledging Carmilla's presence, licking the remaining contents of a Cheetos puffs bag with her eyes glued to the TV in a Cheetos dust covered tank top and a pair of Carmilla's gym shorts. Her laundry must be overflowing again.  
That's it.  
She snatched the remote off the table, turned off the TV, and stared down at her wife.  
"Hey, why'd you do that? Bailey was about to drag Charles into the elevators! I have to know what happens!" Laura protested, reaching for the remote.  
"He dies. You'd know that if you actually sat down and watched the show with me instead of running down to the basement to exercise when I come home to avoid a potential fucking argument!" Carmilla threw the remote behind her, not caring that it clattered against the door and the pieces shattered apart.  
"Oh...kay. Speaking of potential arguments..." Laura frowned, standing. "Maybe I should hit the gym now."  
"Oh, no! You are going to talk to me today." Carmilla blocked Laura's path to the stairs.  
"Okay. What's up?" Laura sighed, sitting back down, arms folded defensively.  
"Wha-? What's wrong? Laura, you-" The brunette huffed, pinching the bridge of her nose and taking a deep breath. "Laura, do you see this place? It looks like we let Lafontaine and Kirsch have a frat party, locked Perry in a closet, and a fucking cherry bomb full of all the shit in Zeta Omega Mu went the fuck off! The kitchen is a shit wreck! This room is a shit storm! And, you-. Laura, when is the last time you actually took a good look at yourself; because, I'm sorry to break it to you, Sweetheart- you look like a shit show..."  
"You think I haven't thought about any of that? You think I haven't tried? You don't know! You don't know what I think." Laura rolled her eyes, annoyed.  
"'Oh no, I really tried! Oh no, Carmilla's mean!' Am I close?" Carmilla mocked Laura's inner thoughts, her eyes sharp and past angry.  
"Spot on! And you're more of a bitch in real life right now. You're yelling over something we both could've done!" The blonde picked at her fingernails to avoid looking at her wife. Her wedding ring seemingly invisible as she focused more on the skin underneath it.  
"And now we get to what I'm really mad about!" Carmilla gave a dark laugh.  
"Well, let's hear it!"  
It astonished her at how uncaring Laura was acting. It's completely out of character. All of this was. Maybe that's what pissed her off more than anything, that Laura had given up. That's not the woman she married. That's not the woman that promised her forever.  
"I am tired, Laura. Yes, I'm upset that you can't be bothered to wash dishes that you dirtied or pick up trash that you have strewn all over the house like this is a fucking zoo! Panthers have cleaner habitats than our fucking house! Yes, I'm upset about it! But, do you want to know what I am pissed about?  
"It has been 3 months since Lustig Incorporated fired you. It has been 3 months and all you've done is lay on this couch feeling sorry for yourself! I am surprised that there isn't a permanent indentation of your ass in the cushions from how much you're sat on it! You sit there and you eat, you drink, you wallow; then, you run downstairs and exercise until you're too tired to have what could've been a simple fucking conversation! And do you know what I've been doing? I've been working, Laura. I've been working to ensure that you have every scrap of food that you eat or throw away because you're not hungry, you're just bored. I work to be sure you can watch your precious little shows. I work to ensure that you can still lay your ass on this got damn couch every day instead of using your feet to look for a damn job!"  
"The job market is very difficult and I-"  
"Oh, cut the bullshit, Laura! Yeah, it's hard, but you don't even try! You won't even fill out an online application!" Carmilla interrupted the excuse before it could even begin. "I am all for supporting you while you're having a hard time; but now you're just taking advantage of me. You've had your time to grieve and get your shit together, and you chose to sit here and sulk. Well, guess what? Your 90-day free trial is up!"  
"And just what is that supposed to me-"  
"THAT MEANS YOU NEED TO FIND A DAMN JOB!"  
Laura looked at Carmilla with new eyes, not recognizing the angry woman looking down at her. Her eyes were wild, bags hanging from them like she hasn't slept in weeks. She looked done with everything.  
"We bought this house so we could take care of it together after the wedding. I can't do this by myself anymore, Laura! The bills could start piling up again. At this rate, I may as well just become a stripper just to afford to have a front door to step through! Is that what you want, other people seeing what you used to see but hasn't bothered to touch in 90 days? I need help, Laura! Including with our house! OUR HOUSE! I can't go to work, come home, clean, and nurture to your inability to do anything but inhale junk and burn it off without losing my frilly mind! This isn't healthy for you! For us! I don't want to be married to a corpse! So, I need you to get it together!"  
"Why can't you just understand that my everything came from under me? I lost everything! That was my dream job! You didn't lose your job, Carmilla! You didn't lose anything! You didn't-!"  
"THIS IS MY LIFE NOW, TOO!"  
The room fell silent. Laura looked down at the discolored carpet, blank faced. She stood to her feet, moving part a still seething Carmilla. Her voice was a monotone. "I'm going to the gym."  
Carmilla's knuckles turned white as she clenched her fists at her side. "Fine. Go. But remember something for me. If you want to be this way, you'll be doing it alone. You want this couch so badly? You can sleep on it. You want to go to the gym? Go ahead. But I want my wife back...because you are not the Laura Hollis I married."  
She pushed past Laura and went upstairs to their bedroom to let her emotions out. After a while, she drifted off. When she woke, it was dark, and her stomach was growling. She walked downstairs to the sound of clicking. Slowly, she investigated.  
The living room was cleaned spotless, and a freshly showered Laura sat on the couch looking through applications on her computer.  
Carmilla smiled, snuck into the kitchen for an apple, and went back to bed. That's the Laura Hollis she remembered.


	7. Cookie Butter

Carmilla sighed, happy to be home after a long day at work. Normally, she enjoyed her job at the music store. It pays well and she gets extra money giving music lessons (keyboard, piano, drum, guitar, and the occasional vocal), and all in the matter of a day. Today, she had the pleasure of teaching piano to a bickering couple and their unruly children. Two people who couldn't agree on which one of them really needed the lessons instead of just accepting the fact that they both sucked- in her professional opinion- and their loud, screaming kids who only stopped teaching the other instruments after Carmilla threatened to play them like a 3-piece bongo, this is what she had to endure for the last hour of her shift. No matter. She got $50 each for the lot of them for an hour of her time. $250 never felt more deserving. They could bicker about that on their own time, which they probably did. She was just glad it was over, and she got to spend the rest of her day with her beautiful girlfriend.  
Laura worked from home as a writer/journalist/editor combo. She had more days of sheer boredom than not because she somehow managed to finish everything in a speed Carmilla had never seen. She tried to reassure Laura that she wouldn't be bored anymore once bigger projects came along, but she couldn't be heard over Laura's ranting. She was fully expecting today to be no different seeing as Laura had finished everything this morning...on a Monday. Who does that?  
"Evening, Cutie," She shook her leather jacket off as she pushed the door closed. "How was your-"  
"Carm! You have to come try this!" Laura exclaimed from the kitchen. She wasn't all kicked puppy at all. No sad Scrappy, hungrier Scooby.  
"Well, someone's in a good mood." Carm pressed a kiss to the top of her head, leaning on her arm against the counter beside her. "Whatcha got there, Cupcake, another meat pie? Because, if so-"  
Before she could finish, something was shoved into her mouth by her very bouncy girlfriend, who was waiting expectedly.  
"Laura, what the hell did you-? Mm..."  
"It's good, right?" Laura closed the jar to the delectable treat and placed it in her cabinet.  
"It's great! What is it?" Carmilla asked as she chewed, wondering how something so good wasn't illegal.  
"Cookie butter..."  
"That is sexual!"  
Laura giggled, not hearing a word Carmilla said, "I went grocery shopping after my projects and I stumbled upon this next to the peanut butter and I thought 'Oh, my horcrux! It's cookies! I have to'! So, I did. I regret nothing."  
"Oh, my Rao, I'm so turned on!"  
The blonde laughed loudly, finally tuning in to her girlfriend. "Do you need a minute?"  
'I need an orgasm."  
Laura did a double take at that, unsure how exactly to respond. "Um...you're having severe physical reactions. Should I keep this away from you?"  
"What?! No! This is a must have on the shopping list from now on!" Carmilla threw off her shirt on the way to the bedroom, tossing it aimlessly in the bathroom on her way. "I don't think I could live without it now."  
Laura followed behind, not a stranger to her girlfriend's after work tradition of stripping everything before making it to the bedroom where her favorite gray sweatpants and tank top lay on their bed, courtesy of one tiny blonde. "Are you gonna break up with me for a jar of cookie butter?"  
"Better up your sweetness ratio, Cupcake. You have competition and there's only room in this place for one of ya." Carm replied playfully as she pulled her jeans off.  
"So, the cookie butter is going to cook your dinner and do your laundry and take care of your...severe physical reactions? Fine, then. I'll just pack right now." Laura opened the drawer on her side of the room and started pulling shirts out.  
"Hey!" Carmilla grabbed her from behind, throwing them both onto the bed with an adorable squeal from Laura. She peppered her face with kisses before burying her face in the crook of her neck, breathing deeply. "Nothing will ever compare to you, Sweetness. Especially not a jar of cookie butter. No matter how orgasm inducing. It is far better for my health, and what's the fun in that?"  
"Well, when you put it that way..." Laura smiled brightly.  
"I do. Very much. Now, I am gonna take a shower. I smell like the basement of an abattoir." Carmilla pressed one last kiss to Laura's forehead as she bounced off the bed with a grunt, heading for their bedroom.  
"Terrific! See if you can scrape all of your hair out of the shower drain while you're at it." Laura rolled over, staring at her with a playful smirk.  
"Fine!" Carmilla chuckled, closing the door.  
"Fine!" Laura laughed as she went back to the kitchen to fix dinner.  
They spent the rest of the night cuddled on the couch watching Netflix and arguing over which member of Doccubus they would each like to date. It took them twenty minutes to realize that they could just all date each other, which ended with Carmilla pining Laura to the couch. All was forgiven.  
The next day, Laura went out to lunch with her dad and Bob while Carmilla enjoyed her day off at home. Laura enjoyed lunch with her dad. Most days he was stuck at the station doing paperwork on his lunch breaks. It was nice when things worked out for them to do this. One days that he would bring his partner, Bob, along, he ended making a fool of himself one way or the other. It was cute how nervous he got around him. Laura wondered how he does his job with Bob around. Today, he managed to spill coffee on his pants, choke on a piece of fruit twice, and accidentally eat a napkin because he was too busy staring at Bob while he talked to Laura. It's a good thing Bob was driving, or Sherman would have accidentally drove his car in reverse the entire way back to the station. It made Laura feel better as they pulled away.  
Opening the door to her apartment after such an eventful lunch, ready to tell Carm all about it, Laura paused at the doorway. Carmilla was sitting across the recliner with a spoon scraping the bottom of a jar.  
"You did not eat my entire jar of cookie butter!" Laura huffed, throwing her bag on the floor.  
Carmilla paused, peering at her girlfriend before looking down into the jar," Uh....no?"  
"CARMILLA!" Laura sprinted towards the chair.  
With a loud cackle, Carmilla rolled off the recliner and made a bee line for the bedroom with Laura in tow. Before she could close the door, Laura burst in, tackling her against their bed as she tried to pry the jar out of her hands.  
"Let...go!"  
"No! It's mine! Mine...!"  
Carmilla rolled, clinging to the jar for dear life. She tried to get up to run again but was suplexed+ back against the bed and the jar was finally removed from her clutches.  
Laura looked inside, frowning. The jar was empty aside from some residue. How does one Carmilla destroy an entire jar of cookie butter in an hour? If it were Laura, it would be more justified. But, Carmilla? One of them was supposed to have more self-control.  
"You owe me a new jar of cookie butter." She scoffed.  
"Oh, I owe you alright!" Carmilla growled seductively as she pulled Laura into her arms for a very cookie buttery kiss.  
They both giggled as they wrestled to resist the other's tickling attack. The cookie butter was quickly forgotten. For now, anyway.


	8. My Girl

Carmilla took what felt like the 6th deep breath of the past few minutes.  
Laura is late from work after what Carmilla is sure was a long, exhausting day. Carmilla is sitting on the arm of the couch, waiting. It's 5:24. Laura was supposed to be home 3 hours ago. She missed her. Her body missed her. Her fingertips itched to be against soft, honey blonde hair. Her skin tingled with the want of holding her. But she remained calm, smooth, and focused as she was sure it wouldn't be long before Laura pulled in. Her patience would be quickly rewarded.  
She hears a door slam and she can hear Laura getting closer, fussing with one of her employees. Apparently, they could've done something better. There usually wasn't much of that going around, but it was brutally tiring on her girl when it did. Laura hated being late from work because of something her employees refused to follow protocol on or just plain were too lazy to do. It caused a lot of extra work when it could've been done right the first time. Carmilla knows how much it upsets Laura, much like it is right now as she is trying to keep her calm on the phone with whoever caused the problem today.  
The call suddenly ends, and Laura inserts her key and opens the door. She enters, seeing Carmilla waiting for her. Her face is slouched, and she drops her head in apology, "Sorry I'm late."  
Carmilla hums, standing and slowly making her way over to her tired girl, stalking her, eyes aglow with an underlying fire. "And just why are you late today?"  
Laura put her keys on the hook by the door, dropping her bag down next to it. "One of my team pulled a no-call/no-show, so I had to cover until someone was available. I'm sorry. I know you hate when I'm late."  
She hums again.  
"It's okay, baby. Shit happens." He fingers trace Laura's shoulders as she slides the jacket off in one fluid motion, pressing a gentle kiss to her neck. "I missed you."  
Laura sighed, her body aching, but starting to wind down. "How do you do that?"  
Carm chuckled, a dark and all too familiar tune. "I know you, that's how. Can read you like a book. I've fingered through those pages several times over, Laura, and I quite enjoy the end of every chapter."  
"Hm." Laura closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Carmilla's neck in comfort. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to lay with her girl and watch TV until dinner came. "Cuddles and takeout?"  
"As you wish." Carmilla grinned, already having ordered for them and had it warming in the oven. "Go pick something out while I fix your plate."  
Laura placed a kiss on her cheek. "You're the best. I'm just gonna change into something comfortable."  
Carmilla nods her response before heading for the kitchen. She fixes each of them a plate and awaits Laura's return in one of her favorites of Laura's clothing: a spaghetti top and her soft pajama bottoms. She was so much more relaxed; and, if Carmilla was being honest, so much more accessible that way. Easier to get a hold on to. Easier to study. Easier to read with more than just her mind. The ache in her body worsened as she thought of all she wanted to do with Laura, to Laura, tonight. And that's exactly how she planned on the night to go.  
After Laura joined her in the living room, the two finally picked a show to watch together and ate their dinner. Laura rinsed the dishes and sat them in the dishwasher once they were done before cuddling on the couch again with Carm and continued watching Doctor Who.  
Carmilla sighed deeply at the unique smell of Laura's hair. It was hard to explain. Almost like sandalwood and lilac. Something about it turned her on more than she could ever let be known. Laura's muscles were so stiff. She knew her girl had a rough go of it. Every breath made the knot in her back rub against Carmilla's collar bone. Poor Cupcake.  
Her fingers traced Laura's shoulder, leaving goosebumps and raised fine hairs in their place. Her lips pressed lightly behind her ear, then her head, then back to her neck, staying there.  
"Mm. Carm..."  
"Don't move. Watch the TV."  
Laura froze automatically, her body used to the commands Carmilla would give to her. She kept her eyes trained on the picture on the screen, but she couldn't ignore the heat growing in her chest and the tingle of skin everywhere she was touched. Her body shuddered and her fingers twitched to touch her back.  
"No, Laura. You had a long day. Let me." Carmilla hummed, a hand sneaking its way down Laura's body. "I want to fuck you to the sound of daleks taking over the planet."  
Laura gasped as fingers began to massage her sex. She hadn't realized how far Carmilla had gone, entranced in focus. Her breathing grew heavier and heavier as those fingers moved faster and stronger. Moans replaced the sound of daleks destroying the earth and Laura was consumed in darkness as she closed her eyes and let her head loll over in complete submission.  
"That's my girl." Carmilla bit down on Laura's neck, making the smaller girl buck in response. "You're so stressed Laura. Let me help you. Just let go. Let go."  
Carmilla could feel her own body growing increasingly more aroused as Laura came closer to her climax. It only took one more coaxing from Carmilla before she was shuddering uncontrollably beneath her. She bit down once more as she shoved two fingers into Laura and pounded her most sensitive spot with expert aggression. She had to wrap an arm around Laura's torso to hold her steady as she rode out her wave of ecstasy. Gently, Carmilla removed her fingers, licking them clean and placing another kiss to Laura's forehead as the blonde began to drift off to sleep.  
Rolling out from under her, Carmilla picked up her tired body and carried her to their bedroom before placing her under the blankets and holding her close. Never wanting to be without the sound of Laura falling apart because of her. Always wanting to be her stress relief.  
Laura nuzzled closer into Carmilla's chest, right next to her gentle heartbeat, diving deeper into a peaceful sleep. And there they lay.  
That's my girl.


	9. The Promposal

The entire school gathered in the gym for the talent show. These things happened maybe twice a year between sock hops and pep rallies. Laura's group of friends would all sit together and watch with their favorite snacks from the pop-up concession stands in the hallway. And then there was Carmilla. She'd usually ignore the festivities with a book in her hand, a finger keeping her page because Laura never let her get past 3 pages before starting a conversation, and a snack in the other with her back against the wall as she conversed with Laura. There were moments when she didn't show up at all, which were rare and caused worry since she came to these things for Laura.  
The first time she'd bailed was when she got the news that her dad left. The second time, her mother had been arrested and sent to prison for the rest of her life. The third, she'd gone to visit her mom in prison and received a negative, more than negative, reaction to her coming out. All 3 times, Laura had found Carmilla outside on the football field in the commentators’ box in the bleachers; and, all 3 times, Laura had to console her. She felt incredibly guilty for doing so. Not because she had to console her best friend, but because she had a crush on her best friend and she felt as if she was taking advantage of her vulnerability by acknowledging those feelings in those moments; so, she simply put them away. Ignored them. Besides, there was no possibility on this mostly green earth that someone like Carmilla could ever be interested in her.  
She didn't have to hide or ignore anything right now, though. Carmilla had gone off during the talent show. To the concession stands evidently.  
"Do you want something from the concession stands?" Carm asked, nudging Laura's attention away from Danny's story about basketball regulations or something.  
"What do they have out there this time?" Laura asked, having given her full attention at the mention of food.  
"Um...from what I saw there was chocolate, chocolate with bits of cookies in it, chocolate with some kind of fudgy like substance..."  
"All of that! You had me at chocolate."  
"Okay. One hyped-up Hollis coming up." Carmilla laughed before making her way out of the gymnasium.  
In her absence, Laura heard at least 4 different promposals sound off from the students around her. It made her wish for this type of appreciation from a special someone...and really want her chocolate bar.  
"Hey, where's Carmilla? She's been gone for quite some time." Perry noticed as she played with a strand of Lafontaine's hair as they finished going on about some new science experiment dealing with the biostructure of algae...  
"I don't know. I wish she'd hurry up. I want my chocolate.' Laura mumbled, trying not to get worried that something had happened. All Carmilla had left was her sister, Mattie, and her brother, Will. If she lost them, what else would she have?  
"Maybe she's gonna promposal you." Laf snickered. They enjoyed finding out about Laura's crush on Carmilla, never missing an opportunity to bring it up and make their friend blush.  
"Dude, maybe she's in the show!" Kirsch exclaimed, handing Danny a water bottle from his backpack.  
"Please. There's no way Carm would ever willingly participate in a talent show." Laura scoffed.  
"Agreed. If Karnstein is in this talent show, I'll run shirtless through the principal's office with a flag poking out the butt end of my pants." Danny challenged.  
The announcer began calling the next act as the group's laughter dialed down. They'd been so busy laughing at Danny that they only barely caught the name.  
"...Carmilla Karnstein!"  
Laura's head snapped up in disbelief. Danny dropped her water bottle. Everyone was shocked.  
"Start stripping, Lawrence." Lafontaine deadpanned.  
Sure enough, there Carmilla stood. She looked calm, but Laura knew she was 100% uncomfortable. It was in the way she stood with her hands balled at her waist. Her eyes were impossible to read, but they stayed on Laura and did not move.  
What the gillyweed is she doing?  
"Turn around  
Look at what you see  
In her face  
The mirror of your dreams"  
Laura buried her face in her hands, skin burning with blush. Carmilla was singing Laura's favorite song ever since she was 6 years old. They watched that movie every year on Laura's birthday. Carmilla would spend the night and they'd sing the song together. Now she was singing in front of the entire school. As if that weren't blush inducing enough, her friends joined in.  
Those little liars! They knew!  
"Make believe I'm everywhere  
Given in the light  
Written on the pages  
Is the answer to a never-ending story"  
Now the whole school was singing it...and dancing as a new beat came through the speakers. She'd gotten them all involved!  
"Ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah"  
"Oh, God! This is what an aneurysm feels like."  
Lafontaine and Danny pulled Laura to her feet and Kirsch grabbed her around her waist and carried her down the bleacher steps where Carmilla was waiting with her hand out and the biggest smile on her face, and a big flash mob of students, teachers, and administrators behind her. Laura put her hand in Carmilla's and was spun onto the floor in Carmilla's arms, her forehead resting on Laura's as she continued to sing. And smile.  
"Reach the stars  
Fly a fantasy  
Dream a dream  
And what you see will be"  
Her group of friends surrounded them, all spinning hand in hand, heads up towards the ceiling with smiles on their faces. Perry seemed to be thoroughly enjoying this, as did Kirsch.  
"Rhymes that keep their secrets  
Will unfold behind the clouds  
And there upon a rainbow  
Is the answer to a never-ending story  
Ah, ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah"  
Flowers and glitter began to fly above them. It would've caught Laura's attention more if those deeply entrancing eyes weren't so close to her face.  
"Story  
Ah, ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah"  
Suddenly, Laura was spun out of Carmilla's grasp and into the flood of students. They began to hum a low tune as they parted and Carmilla began to saunter forward again with her hands behind her back. Laura was too busy internally freaking out to run from this that was slowly beginning to overwhelm her.  
"Show no fear  
For she may fade away  
In your hand  
The birth of a new day"  
From behind her, Carmilla presented Laura with flowers wrapped in a silky, sparkly, Hufflepuff scarf.  
"Rhymes that keep their secrets  
Will unfold behind the clouds  
And there upon a rainbow  
Is the answer to a never-ending story  
Ah, ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah"  
The crowd pulled back again, Danny tossing something to Carmilla as the raven-haired girl spun Laura in her arms to face the crowd.  
"Story  
Ah, ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah"  
Their friends took off their shirts to reveal white T-shirts that spelled out the word prom. How had Laura not seen this all day? Carmilla was wearing the question mark as she took her place next to Kirsch, holding a corsage in her hand.  
"Well, Cupcake?" Carmilla asked.  
Laura blinked, being sure she was awake. Every eye in the school was on her. The ones that meant the most were starting to cloud with worry. She needed to say something fast. All this time of fawning over Carmilla, she never once thought what she'd do if the opportunity ever presented itself. What can one do when they're crush asks them out in front of the entire school? Die?  
"I don't know...You never brought me my chocolate." She pretended to consider the offer more thoroughly.  
Carmilla sighed with a new smile, pulling the chocolate bars out of her back pocket. "I didn't know which ones you liked so I kind of bought the entire concession stand...So? Prom with me?"  
"Hm..." Laura pulled the chocolate out of Carmilla's hand. "Well, now, that'll do."  
Her feet were knocked off the floor as Carmilla wept her up in a huge hug. The crowd cheered and threw more petals and glitter into the air as they shared their first kiss.  
"You owe me five bucks." Lafontaine nudged Danny. "And you owe the principal a peep show."


	10. You're My Best Friend

After a long semester of annoying and brutally consuming classes, Lafontaine and Carmilla came up with the brilliant idea of spending the summer break on a getaway. Away from Silas. Away from homework and midterms and final papers. Away from stress and forced motivation and loss of sleep. Away from expected school spirit and rallies and sorority riots. Away from no time with friends. Away from irritatingly adorable little cupcakes and their irritatingly adorable cupcake antics. For Carmilla, this was a way to ignore the gross and gushy feelings she got when a certain someone walked in the room, or the not so gushy feelings when she didn't.  
Laura was her distraction from school, but there was no distraction from Laura. They had become best friends after a few weeks of roommate disagreements about cleanliness and anything else they'd found to argue about (Carmilla's 'blood in the milk container' prank). Pointless banter. She'd thought that her constant need to annoy her tiny blonde roommate was a clear telling of her feelings lying underneath the dirty dishes, clogged shower drains, and scattered pieces of laundry. Maybe if she had done more, Laura would've understood and Carmilla would be more than just a blonde's best friend right now. That's why she desperately needed this trip, she needed some kind of distraction. Any distraction. Which is how it happened...  
A trip to every Disney theme park in the world: 6 resorts, 12 theme parks. The Dimwit Squad were going to spend the first half of summer break traveling all over the world and enjoying the magic of Disney. Even Carmilla couldn't hide her love for the movies. Such a big trip with so many things to see is the perfect distraction from Laura, right? Especially when she'd be right there. Yup. That'll do it.  
They started in Shanghai, moving to Hong Kong, then Tokyo, then Paris. In all 4 destinations, Kirsch was chased by either winged animals or small children with Brave bows for his food. Danny had to go save him because everyone else was busy laughing. Except Carmilla after a while. She was too busy staring at Laura...when Laura wasn't staring at her.  
It was true that Laura had completely missed the feelings underneath stolen leftovers and cookies, but she was hiding feelings of her own. She'd been crushing on Carmilla since she came barging into their dorm room after Betty transferred to Princeton. Sure, the broody crumb-snatcher made her prefer dental surgery over another half hour conversation about how cute it was when she got angry, but she couldn't help how it made her feel to wake up to a new mug of cocoa on her desk, a cookie presentation on a crisp paper napkin next to it with her webcam pulled up and ready to go; even if the cocoa was half drunken and room temperature, the cookie was half eaten, and she had to go through her files to detect photos of Carmilla flipping off her audience.  
When she wasn't getting Laura all riled up, Carmilla was actually not that bad. Maybe that's how they got so close and Laura didn't mind putting up with it anymore. It had to be. Whatever the reason may be, it doesn't stop Laura's heart from skipping every time she wakes up to Carmilla's bedhead, scratchy voice, and side smirk. How she could be this flawlessly beautiful even in the earlier hours when she could barely register her own name was beyond her. To survive this trip would take more strength than one Hollis could carry.  
In California, the group went to the beach the day before going to the theme park. Carmilla, to everyone's surprise, was in the water with Laura. For some reason, just sitting on her towel under the umbrella didn't sound more entertaining once the blonde continued to tease her about reading a book on the beach. She was really teaching Laura a lesson; at least that's the excuse she used in her head. Only after she notice how the bright sun and water against Laura's skin made her want to tongue kiss her best friend right there on the sand like something out of a C rated rom-com did she go back to her book, though she couldn't focus on it anymore.  
The next day spent in Disney resorted in Kirsch puking churros after some 12-year-old kid took offense to Kirsch laughing because his parents wouldn't get him one and proceeded to chase him around the park, which was a bad idea after riding Guardians of the Galaxy six times in a row. Laura found that she enjoyed The Little Mermaid ride the best, annoying Carmilla with several encores of Under the Sea. Carm was sure she'd see a sardine begin a beguine for sure, whatever that means. Perry and Lafontaine seemed to prefer the Monsters Inc. section, going back for a second time. Danny preferred California Adventures, taking Kirsch on the more exhilarating rides after he was sure he wouldn't lose his lunch again; and, after a clean shirt.  
He needed a doggie bag on the way to the airport.  
And Perry needed a new purse because there were no doggie bags given to the puppy quick enough.  
Now, they had just finished their final day in Florida. Everyone managed to stay clean this time around, and thoroughly enjoyed themselves. Laura even got to see Carmilla communicate with a panther in the Animal Kingdom. Lafontaine tried to ride an elephant. Perry even fed a giraffe without worrying about the bacteria from all the contact for a good 45 seconds. It seemed as if that was everyone's favorite part of the trip, seeing the animals.  
Since it was their last stop before heading back to campus, and they were low on cash, they decided to get a double bed instead of splurging for something more extravagant like they'd been doing. So, Laferry shared one bed, Danny slept on the floor, Kirsch decided to sleep in the bathtub, and Laura and Carmilla shared the final bed. Everyone else had already conked out for the night, leaving the blonde and brunette up alone. They just stared at each other in the darkness.  
"See something you like?" Laura smirked.  
"Shut it before I bite your nose." Carmilla snarked silently.  
"Oh? Let's see you try." Laura challenged.  
Carmilla huffed, refusing to get any closer to her tiny bedmate any more than she already was. They were in dangerous territory and there wasn't a lot edge to teeter over. "Quit trying to get me into your personal space, creampuff."  
"Or what? Watcha gonna do about it, Carm?" Laura teased, wrinkling her nose.  
"Talk to the backside." Carmilla rolled over and silenced a chuckle at the idea of Laura's face at her turning her back on her. Like Mufasa to Scar, but less intimidating.  
"Aw, don't be like that!" The blonde giggled, yanking softly at her shoulder.  
"You're childish." Carmilla shoved her hands off.  
"I'm not the one that backed down and turned away." Laura defended herself playfully. "Baby Carm."  
Carmilla rolled her eyes with a grin. "Why don't you just admit you like me and stop all this childish banter?"  
"WHO TOLD YOU?" Laura squeaked, managing to keep her voice low.  
Carmilla's eyes widened, heart deciding to make an involuntary jolt and crash into her stomach. She rolled over again with shock on her face. "Do you?"  
"You didn't know?" Laura gasped. Carm shook her head. "Oh, crap!"  
"Well, this is..."  
"Yeah..."  
"Why'd you never tell me?"  
"You never seemed interested. You were always with your latest study buddy or completely ignoring my existence while you sulked in your bed like a whiny teenager. You took my food. You left messes everywhere and picked fights with me. You would never stop giving me these edible nicknames even when I told you to just call me by my name. You took my pillow! And all those times you walked around our room practically na-. Oh..."  
Carmilla bit her lip in embarrassment and frustration. What she wouldn't give for a nice pointy stake right now. Anything was less mortifying than this conversation.  
"Oh."  
Please let her say anything else but 'oh'!  
"So, when you were hitting on me, you were really hitting on me!"  
"Yes, and you were, as always, completely oblivious and left me in the friend zone." She sighed, completely missing the excitement in Laura's voice and focusing more on the question. How's that for oblivious? "I'm just gonna jump off our window ledge really quick. You think a fall from this high would be enough to kill me? Six stories would do it right?"  
"Why didn't you say anything Miss Broody and Uncaring?" Laura scoffed, folding her arms.  
"How could I possibly tell you something that was clearly seeable, you blind little creampuff?" She shook her head with a deep sigh and a tiny chuckle at her lips. "God, it used to drive me nuts when I would do things for you, that were so clearly only for you, and you'd say-"  
"'I know you didn't just do it for me'!" Laura mocked herself, realizing how awful she must've sounded back then.  
"Yeah. Until I realized it was because you wanted me to be doing what was right for some reason beyond the fact that you wanted me to. Laura let’s face it; I wasn't the best person when we met. I had no intention of changing. And, you, with all your hope and positivity, and stubbornness, cracked me down before I realized it was even happening. You learned my past, heard my tragic backstory, and you stayed. I didn't think I deserved to have you in my life any more than you already were. You didn't deserve the risk of me not changing." Carmilla kept her gaze on the white hotel blanket in hopes that her eyes wouldn't betray her and turn the frozen white below into a melting avalanche.  
"And, now?" Laura asked, barely above a whisper, risking their friendship more than anything else they could've said before.  
"Now, I still think you deserve better. I still think you could do better." She took a moment, feeling braver than she had all night. "But I can't lie like us being this close doesn't make me want to kiss you until I run out of oxygen and succumb to unconsciousness."  
"What's stopping you?" Laura spoke a little louder, a dare painted in the form of a question. Why don't you do it, then? Why don't you just do it already?  
"Our living arrangement has taught me a lot of self-control towards you, cupcake." She chuckled.  
"Do it."  
"Do it, huh?"  
"You heard me."  
A strong, pale hand pushed down on her chest as a weight rested above her and knees pressed at both her sides. Inches from her face were those deep, mysterious, dark brown eyes she'd spent many nights dreaming of.  
"In case I wasn't clear, I wasn't asking for permission." Carmilla hummed, brushing her nose against Laura's before their lips connected.  
It was soft, yet strong. Gentle with so many feelings and aggression poured inside. Hands cupped cheeks. Smiles broke through the kiss as the joy of the moment was all too much to hold inside. Finally, the truth was out, and what a beautiful truth it was.  
"It's about time!" Danny spoke up from her spot on the floor.  
"Damn it, I owe Kirsch 5 bucks." Lafontaine groaned.  
"I'll take 5 beers!" He called from the bathroom.  
"Oh, I'm so happy for you both!" Perry chirped next to Laf, snuggling against their shoulder.  
"Secret's out now, cutie. Now what?" Carmilla ignored all of them. Wasn't hard.  
"I... guess we go back to school and... we try dinner?" She suggested.  
"I think I'd like that very much. But, first, we have 1 last stop to make before we leave." Carmilla smiled, sitting up on Laura's, surprisingly comfortable, lap.  
"What are we doing?" She asked.  
"Come on, Frosh! We're in Florida! What other surprise could Carmilla pull here?"  
...As Laura began to catch on, her face looked like a bottle fizzing with red soda about to explode. Carmilla covered her ears as Laura wrapped her arms around her and tackled her to the head.  
"WE'RE GOING TO HARRY POTTER WORLD?!"  
"Buckle up, Creampuff."  
"All aboard the Hollstein express." Lafontaine pulled their face mask over their eyes to go back to sleep.


	11. Fight or Flight

"You can't say it, can you?" Carmilla frowned, sitting on the edge of their bed with her hands folded against her chin, elbows resting on her knees.  
They were having a quiet night in their apartment watching movies and cuddling. Things got a little heated, as they often did when one of them got handsy, and Carmilla found herself topless. As they tumbled around on the bed, planting kisses and tiptoeing on the barriers Carmilla had, thus far, dared not to cross; and, as she cradled Laura's face in her hands. She looked into her eyes and whispered words she'd continued to say for the last year and a half. Through their everything, she never faltered, never hesitated, never lied when they crossed their lips. Every day for 547 days Carmilla repeated those words multiple times a day; and not one day has passed that she's heard them back.  
Laura told her the first time she'd ever said it that she was unsure she knew what it felt like; so, how could she say it back if she wasn't sure? Carmilla understood. She would never want Laura to say something she didn't mean just because Carmilla said it. But, after a year and a half, she started to notice that it could be something different. Laura always stopped by the coffee shop to see Carmilla between classes. She had lunch with her almost every day. She even planned picnics and surprise dates for them. She'd even gotten Carmilla a promise ring for their 1-year anniversary. Laura spoke of the future with certainty that Carmilla would always be a part of it. How many dogs they would have? How big their forever home would be? That Carmilla would only need a corner of the closet because she only wore 3 outfits and Laura would take up most of the space with her overabundance of owl sweaters and plaid. The backyard needed to be walled so their kids could play safely without getting kidnapped. They're parents could never visit at the same time. They would have to figure out the lighting in their bedroom because Carm was such a vampire and hated sunlight. That they can never be in the same retirement home because they'd attack each other with foam bats.  
She'd planned their entire lives and still couldn't bring herself to admit it. It wasn't some teenage girl's fantasy life, this was real. This was Laura continuously visualizing life with a woman she knew she didn't want to spend a day without. She wanted to share a bed, a home, a life forever by her side. Never letting go. Yet, here she was, staring at those black locks dangling past pale shoulders hunched in anger and pain. Her very own creation. Her Quasimodo.  
"Carm..." She managed; lips still swollen where her partner had just been mere seconds before. "I don't know if I-. I can't-. I-"  
"You're always saying that. You don't know You can't. You're not sure." Carmilla stared at the floor, wishing more than anything that she could sink through them like water in a flooded space, waiting for everything to come crashing down. "When do you think you'll know, Laura? When we're in our 2-story suburban home with 3 dogs, a cat, and plans for a baby on the way? When we're at the altar saying our vows? When I'm down on one knee promising all of forever to you?  
"I've known you for 3 years, Laura. I know you. I know when you're unsure. I know when you're worried...and I know when you're scared. One thing you've never been unsure or worried about is me and our future. So, why are you scared to say it? Why can't you just admit that? That you're scared? If you want forever and a day with me, I don't see why you can't-"  
"It isn't that easy, Carm! It isn't easy to just sit here and throw out words that may or may not be true! I don't know! I can't know for sure!" Her hands trembled against the bedsheets, wanting to run a hand against the smooth, glistening back in front of her. Wanting to make this end.  
Carmilla stood up straight, looking Laura in the face with tear-stained eyes. She didn't know where this conversation was going to take them, but she was sure she wouldn't enjoy the trip. What else could she do?  
"I love you, Laura. I have told you I loved you for 547 days. I have known that I love you for 621. Unwavering, and I still haven't stopped. I love you." More tears glistened down her cheeks like rain down an alley wall. "Now, you look me in the eyes, Cupcake, and tell me you don't love me. After all this time and everything you've planned for us, Laura, tell me you don't love me!"  
The blonde was silent, her own tears falling quietly against the sheets beneath her. Her brain and heart both going a mile a minute. Nothing working. Nothing answering.  
After so long, a look of understanding crossed Carmilla's features. Not one that Laura liked. Not one that meant she had time. But, one that meant her time had run out. The look one gets seeing a Cat 5 hurricane tearing through the city headed their way. The look a soldier gets knowing this is where he lays his life. The look Jack gave Rose as he clung for life after the Titanic sank. This was it.  
Carmilla grabbed her shirt off the bed and pulled it over her head, stuffing her feet into her shoes immediately after. Laura lurched forward, her hand barely brushing pale fingers.  
"Please, don't leave."  
Carmilla looked at her once, heading for the door. She paused in its frame.  
"I have loved no one, and I never shall," She whispered. "Unless it be with you."  
That's the last thing she says before she's out of the room, out of the apartment, down the elevator, and out of the building.  
She sat there for an hour reliving what just happened in a shockingly increasing agony. She'd hoped that the entire thing was just a dream, an unfair mutilation of her brain by its own sensory cortex to make her believe her dreams are real. If only. No. This was her having difficulty processing the harsh reality that her girlfriend, the girl that made her world tilt in rotation to the sun never to return to the darkness, had just walked away after feeling unloved and brutally hurt. Her cerebral cortex was the problem. Lafontaine would be proud of her, using all these scientific words to explain why she was still sitting there instead of trying to fix this. That's what it is, isn't it? Science. Everything is science. Breathing is science. Moving is science. Heartbeats. Behavior. Cooking. Everything is science!  
She's just...paralyzed with fear! That's it! It's more science! The entire ordeal just took her for surprise! Yeah! Science. What's the science? Freezing in place! It's a neurobiological foundation necessary for survival! Just like fight or flight! Yeah! It stems from the cerebellum! Activated by real or imaginary stimuli, the neural connections can cause the body to automatically freeze. The fight or flight, or freeze, response is connected to the periaqueductal grey- or PAG! PAG is a brain region responsible for dictating how people and animals respond to perceived danger. It receives the outputs of possible dangers and triggers automatic reflexive responses that cause people to freeze in place, give blood flow to take flight, or give adrenaline rush to fight. The pathway from the PAG to the cerebellum is called the pyramis. Pyramis is what causes the body to automatically freeze in place. There! That's why she's still just sitting there! Because of her pyramis! It's science! Everything is science! Everything is science!  
Ha. I don't need Laf.  
Everything is science! Even love is science! Wonder if Carm knows that. What is love anyway? What is that: being in love? Science! It's affected by huge changes in the biochemistry of the brain. Science has identified 3 basic parts of love, each driven by a unique blend of brain chemicals: lush, attraction, attachment.  
Laf would be so proud! I should call them later.  
Lust is controlled by estrogen and testosterone. This explains why she gets that funny feeling in her stomach when things get all hot and sweaty. Got it! Attraction is driven by adrenaline, dopamine, and serotonin- the same chemicals released by reading exciting novels. Fun fact: that's what she feels when Carm walks towards her. When she bites her lip and looks at Laura with that adorable lopsided grin guaranteed to melt every heart in its path. When she speaks. When she laughs. Carmilla is the perfect novella.  
Long-term attachment is governed by oxytocin and vasopressin, which encourage bonding. Fun fact (again): oxytocin is known as the cuddle hormone. Boom! Definition of being in love! The definition of why I get the warm and fuzzies around Carmilla and why she loves me! Science! Gotta love science. Explains why I never want to lose her and why her walking out makes my heart feel like a 50-pound weight being tossed around in a small space by a tornado. Science!  
...wait....  
And then she was running. She doesn't remember getting up. She doesn't remember rushing out of her apartment. All she can register is her body moving full force forward against the wind. The pistol had been shot and her race had begun. Her adrenaline was bumping. She wondered if this is what Herbie felt like before every race, his little engine revving to get to its endeavor. She felt this feeling a thousand times before. Never had it been so intense. This was Willy Wonka discovering the delectable taste of his chocolate for the first time. This was Bella and Edward on their wedding night on Isle Esme. This was Hermione before the O.W.Ls. This was Tallahassee after he finally found a Twinkie. The list goes on as she continues to pound her feet against the pavement, growing even closer to her destination.  
Her legs pumped up the stairs like they were the finish line. Her fists banged on the door as her lungs began to prefer collapsing over ever doing that again. The rest of her didn't have any protest with that. Laura had nothing left in her to protest. She needed all that was left as the door flew open.  
"What do you mean banging on my door like one of Silas' finest?" The annoyed owner of said door glared down at her.  
"I need to speak to Carm. Please, Mattie. This is the only place she would be." Her words were like a wave to the face at the beach, you know it's coming, but it's too late to do anything about it now.  
"You mean after you let her come here like a wet cat kicked out in the rain with a Laura Hollis boot print in her fur? I don't think so." Mattie crossed her arms, mind made up before the door even opened.  
"Mattie, it's important!"  
"Mattie," Carmilla slid past her sister to stand between her and Laura, "I can handle this."  
Mattie huffed before leaving the two to talk. One staring the other down with empty eyes. The other breathless, hoping for a shred of a chance.  
"What do you want, Laura?" Carmilla sighed, eyes red. She'd been crying. Yet, still, there was no emotion. How is that possible?  
"Uh...Hey. How are you? Are you still all you? All non-avatar-y and... stuff?"  
"So far." Carmilla shrugged, unwavering.  
"Uh...cause, you look great! All furious and brooding and... say, is that a new shirt?"  
"What do you want?"  
Laura took as big a breath as her aching lungs would let her, scared. "I figured it out. I figured everything out. The science."  
"The what?"  
"The science. The cerebral cortex and the neurobiological connections and the periaqueductal grey and the cerebellum and the pyramis. -"  
"What are you-?"  
"The biochemistry! The- the estrogen and the dopamine. Serotonin and oxytocin."  
"Laura, I don't have time for this." Carmilla turned to go inside. "I-"  
"THE SCIENCE, CARM!" Laura screamed as a crack of thunder sounded off behind her, causing Carmilla to turn again with a jump.  
"Laura, it's starting to rain. Just go home. I can't-"  
"I LOVE YOU!" Another crack and rain began to darken the stone beneath her feet. She didn't notice. She was too busy looking at the wet marks on her hands, trying to decide if they're tears or not. Her body shook from the cold. Her heart was deathly afraid, yet she kept going. "I love you. I have for a long time. I just didn't know if that's what I was feeling. I just didn't want to say something I didn't know I felt simply for the reason that you wanted me to. I know that's unlike me to say, but it's true. I love you."  
"Seriously, Laura, you're getting soaked."  
"I love how you look so done with people when I visit you at the coffee shop. I love when you bring me a scone with my hot chocolate and then pull a chocolate chip muffin from behind your back and kiss my forehead. I love when you get all broody the second you have to endure anything that's not bed and coffee. I love when you're concentrating on one of your books and your face smoothes over because you can't register the world around you because you're too engrossed in another one. I love that adorable lopsided grin and how easily it can shift into something much more dangerous for my heart. I love your eyes. I love that you can take everything about me and unravel it like an Egyptian scroll and you can read the hieroglyphics. I love the taste of your lips. The scent of your skin. The way you look at me randomly in the middle of the day because it's Tuesday, for Hagrid's sake! I love you!" A gasp escaped her lips as she tried to find room between the lines for air.  
"We found each other here. And, yeah, half the time I wanna strangle you. But we've had kisses and cocoa and stars and dancing. That's so much more than nothing. I feel terrible that I made you feel like my feelings were just light and casual. There's nothing light and casual about us. To hell with light and casual! I don't feel light and casual! I don't want to be light and casual with you. I don't want to pretend that what I feel about you is some stupid, frothy thing that doesn't exist, because it is like the axis my world turns on. And, yeah, you could walk away from me after all this time because it has been scary and, and hard, and, and, and maybe the way things were is coming to an end but...if it is. I want something good to come out of it. I love you. I'm so sorry I didn't say it sooner."  
Her hair and clothes clung to her skin while the rain continued to drench her body. But she stood firm, still trying to keep herself breathing after pouring her heart out to Carmilla, who was still just standing in the doorway.  
"Carm, say something." Laura pleaded, hoping she wasn't too late.  
Carmilla took a step out into the rain, arms unfolding. Her eyes were guarded before heavily secured. Now, they were softening. Melting. "What the frilly hell took you so long?"  
The raven-haired girl pulled a soaking Laura into a deep kiss that said everything that Laura had and more. Her own hair began to fall victim to the precipitation as she heard a slow clap approach from behind.  
Mattie leaned against the doorframe with a playful smirk. "Oh, how sweet, Doomed, clearly, but, still, very sweet."  
Carmilla chuckled, still not looking her sister's way, stroking Laura's hand. "Oh, you have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy killing you."  
"You can certainly try, but I'd prefer not getting blood on my carpet. We shall simply co-exist as always. Generally speaking, coexistence is better than a fight to the death."  
"Ugh. You are such a utilitarian. It's gross." Carmilla squeezed Laura's hand, a childish glint in her eyes that added more love to Laura's heart than fresh baked cookies on a Saturday afternoon.  
"Nihilist."  
"Existentialist."  
"Absurdist at best!"  
"Oh, I'll show you absurd!" Carmilla drops Laura's hand and playfully chases Mattie back into the house, a newfound joy coursing through her.  
All Laura could hear was squeals from both sisters as they broke from their usual well-kept personas and reverted to their youths. She didn't even mind the rain because of the sound of Carmilla's laughter. Her love's laughter.  
"Are you coming in, Cupcake, or do you plan to stay in those wet clothes?" Carmilla held the door, beads of sweat on her face. "I certainly wouldn't care either way, though only one involves me helping you out of said clothes. But I can negotiate for both."  
Laura blushed under the constant droplets of rain. She knew this was just Carmilla with her usual jokes, but she certainly didn't mind the idea. Especially now that she was sure she always wouldn't.  
"Uh, not in my house! If you're going to get all waltzy for the first time, then you new partners take it to your own ballroom after the storm clears! Until then..." Mattie called out from the living room. "And don't drip on my carpet!"  
"Come on in, love." Carmilla pulled Laura inside. As soon as the door was closed, Laura's back was against it and Carmilla's lips were crushed to hers. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Laura whispered back.  
And what the sweetest love it was.


	12. Candy

"Absolutely not."  
"Aw, come on! I'm sure you look great! Let me see!"  
"No."  
The annual Zeta Halloween party was tonight, and Laura got the brilliant idea that she and Carmilla should get matching costumes for the occasion. Once she got it in her head that this was happening, there was no end. Carmilla didn't exactly say yes to this, but she never said no either. It didn't hit her just how far this little act would go until she was in her 6th dressing room trying on one of the most ridiculous costumes of the day. She thought the werewolf costume was bad, and downright insulting; but a hot dog? She wouldn't have it. She would rather anything else than let a soul, dead or alive, see her in that. Right as she was preparing to yank the obstruction off, she saw Laura's tiny form crawling underneath the dressing room door.  
"Pretty sure that was illegal, Creampuff." Carm scowled as she pulled the first half of the hideous outfit over her head, black curls contrasting against porcelain skin.  
"Why are you taking it off? You don't like it?" Laura pouted.  
"Clearly." Carmilla drawled, pulling her leather pants back up to her waist. Laura grabbed the costume off the floor, proceeding to place it back on its hanger. Pale fingers grabbed her waist and pinned her against the wall. She could see the reflection of her bright red face in the mirror. "Can't we do our own thing for Halloween, Cupcake? Who needs a bunch of drunk, screaming adolescent man puppies when we have aged wine, the stars, and a bed just aching to be broken in?"  
"And, what about candy? We can't have Halloween without candy." Laura's gulp was entirely too audible to play off.  
"I'm sure I have something better than whiskey-spiked Jolly Ranchers." Soft lips caressed her neck, teeth joining in ever so often to give Laura a shiver.  
The more she let herself get immersed into Carmilla's personal favorite form of persuasion, the more skipping out on the party and letting herself enjoy a new tradition didn't sound so bad. She could put on a costume and have her own personal Halloween in their dorm room. But Kirsch would be disappointed if she didn't come this year. He got to help plan it and wanted his friends to see what ideas were incorporated into the theme and activities. He was so proud of it.  
With all the strength she had, Laura removed herself from Carmilla's grasp with a huff. Her girlfriend's knowing smirk made her shove at her shoulder. "I can't just abandon Kirsch. We're going to that party and you will have an amazing time. You'll see."  
Carmilla sighed, tossing her shirt over her head. With one more smirk at Laura, she pressed a kiss to her lips before opening the door to the dressing room. "See ya at the violence."  
Carmilla and Laura had separated after they left the last store. Laura had gone back to their dorm after, finally finding the perfect outfit for tonight. It just so happened to be something she'd already had in her closet. Nothing wrong with taking it back to the classics. As for Carmilla, Laura didn't quite know. The brunette disappeared before Laura left the dressing room. She had a knack for that, disappearing. And, yet, she left a mess like it was her worst talent.  
Laura arrived at the Zeta sorority house and the party was already ensue, the roof was already teepeed and one kid was already trying to make snow angels in the grass of the front lawn. Classic Zeta party. Everything looked amazing. There was an animatronic zombie waiting at the front door to give the guests their first beer of the night (because it wouldn't be a Zeta party without beer).  
Inside, Danny was having a drunk arm-wrestling match with one of the new Zetas who didn't have the sense not to challenge even a drunk Danny Lawrence to an arm-wrestling match. Lafontaine and Perry were on the dance floor, Perry trying to contain a very intoxicated Lafontaine as they tried to spin their partner in the air by the hips. Mel was making out with one of the senior girls from the Summer Society. Her name was Charlotte Laura thought. Kirsch was escorting Sarah Jane to the dance floor with a freshly poured red plastic cup of beer. And-  
"Well, don't you look like a virgin sacrifice..." A voice from behind made her jump.  
She turned to find Carmilla dressed in her usual, but never unimpressive, leather pants, a new black corset, and a white long sleeve collared shirt with her usual (still never unimpressive) black boots. It was enough to make her want to drool if her mouth didn't instantly dry up at the sight of her.  
"I'm not the one in a corset. Which, by the way, wow." Laura took a sip of her beer to shake off the nerves. She forgot how little taste she had for the stuff. But it was there so, why not! "So, you came dressed as yourself?"  
"Well, it is the only day of the year where I'm less likely to get staked because of a little blood. Almost everyone is wearing it." Carmilla took the beer from Laura, draining it before offering a hand. "May I have this dance?"  
Blush evident on her cheeks, the younger girl let herself be swept away to the dance floor where Carmilla assumed the waltz position. Laura had to roll her eyes and stifle her laughter. She remembered the first time Carmilla had ever showed her how to waltz. The middle of their tiny dorm room was no place to dance, but they made do. Eventually they moved the beds around to make for bigger space whenever Carm got in the mood to dance.  
In 1698, it may as well have been sex.  
She wasn't wrong. That's how it felt. Partners being so close, face to face, chest to chest...It was intimate. It was sharing your entire bubble of privacy with someone else. Carmilla could hear Laura's breathing, feel her heartbeat. Minus the extraordinary senses. Everything was elevated when they did this. Everything was sexual. Everything was passionate. It caused a heat to radiate in her chest, making her want nothing more than to be alone in her room with her favorite broody vampire.  
"Hey, I-"  
"Want to get out of here?" Carmilla smirked.  
"How did you-? How'd you know?" Laura gasped. "Can you read minds too?"  
At this, Carmilla laughed loudly. It was musical. She bit her lip, leaning closer to Laura's ear to whisper. "I can smell your arousal, Laura..."  
She'd assumed this was something Carmilla could do, but always hoped it was just in her head. Now that it was being revealed, it was more embarrassing out in the open than it was in her mind.  
"Do you still want to go?" Carmilla's tone darkened to something more than just curious. It was inviting. Tempting. More intoxicating than any alcohol.  
"Mmhm." Laura couldn't get herself to open her mouth, afraid a squeak would be her return.  
"Alright. Let's get somewhere a little less human. “And they were off, ripping through the crowd of drunk college students and an alarming amount of furry costumes to the most secluded and empty section of the party they could find. Carmilla checked to be sure no one could see them before placing her hands tightly on Laura's waist and closing her eyes. "Hold on tight, cutie."  
She felt like she was moving, but not really. Almost like an elevator, but with slight wind. And faster. When she opened her eyes, she was in the hallway of their dorm room being pinned against her dorm room door and her vampire girlfriend at her neck. Her leg coiled around the taller girl's waist, and a handheld her thigh to keep it there. A gasp escaped her parted lips before Carmilla's own crushed themselves to them. She giggled, her body arching underneath the white fabric of her dress. A knee pressed itself against her center, making her hips roll in response- eliciting a hum from the brunette above her. Black hair tickled her forehead and sharp fangs protruded slightly from Carmilla's lips as she was granted permission, letting this dance grew more intense.  
A loud crash from around the corner caught their attention, ceasing all movements long enough for both to take a gasp of air. Laura's eyes were dilating, body trembling while Carmilla was completely still, smirking intensely. A small trace of blood streaking down her perfectly framed jawline as she stood there. Laura shuddered silently, not missing Carmilla in the slightest.  
"I told you there'd be violence." The vampire ruffled her hair. "Happy Halloween."  
"Mm. Trick or treat?" Laura pulled at the openings of Carmilla's shirt.  
"I can definitely think of a trick or two. My treat."  
Laura fumbled to get the door opened, pulling them inside and locking the door.


	13. Not Just The Caffeine

Her feet pounded the pavement as the chord of her earphones slapped silently against her chest while she blasted Dermot Kennedy on her stroll. It was such a bit of a darker song that didn't match the event ahead at all. It did match the person, and them.

  
**This should have never been your road**   
**We should have stayed there on the corner**   
**You know I'm always at your shoulder**   
**Take your heart out of your holster**   
**What if he never had to go?**   
**What if we never knew October?**   
**Would you run into the open?**   
**Would you take back all they told ya'? I'm--**

  
They'd had quite the time learning about one another before they'd gotten as close as they are. It took a while for Carmilla to trust her as someone worth letting in. She totally understood though. Carmilla had had some jerk faces in her life that would buckle anybody's tolerance for humanity and social interactions. No one would blame her for being so intense if they took the time to get to know her. Something only Laura had done. She found that, underneath the callous, unaffected brood of a clear descendent of Dracula, is a girl who really needed somebody to care. Really care. Carmilla sheltered her emotions and built a steel door to hold them in, adding a snarky, sarcastic guard dog with a knack for diversion for good measure. It explains why anybody else that knew of Carm kept her at a certain distance. If one were to count the people in Carmilla's life, only Laura and Carmilla's older sister, Mattie, really knew Carmilla. Her emotional safety had been compromised in the worst of ways; how could they not understand that?

  
**-Holding, waiting for something**   
**That'll keep you from the cold**   
**It feels like winter follows you around**   
**Holding, waiting for something**   
**That'll keep you from the cold**

Well, this song was relatable in one way primarily: it was colder than the hinges of hell out there! The sun was on its final hour of the day and halfway finished with its slow retreat into hibernation as it made way for its equally luminescent partner, so the temperature was in a drastic decline as the crisp Canadian wind began its increase. Laura shuddered, pulling at the zipper of her jacket and adjusting her overly capacitated backpack as her stroll continued. She didn't mind the walk. She had to find some way to calm her nerves, and her thoughts.  
There was a question she so desperately wanted to ask. It controlled her thoughts, her conversations, her dreams. Just last night she dreamed she'd asked the question and Carmilla laughed until her body filled with helium and she floated away and exploded...and the explosion was just a thundering echo of Carmilla's laughter. Laura knew the exactness of the dream was impossible, but the reaction was plausible. What if Carmilla really did laugh at her? What if she was overstepping? And just when she'd made a friend. This girl took 95% of the confidence right out of Laura's body like it was her soul versus the Daemon Ritus. She couldn't possibly be able to experience rejection if she couldn't get herself to ask the question. That's why she was hoping tonight would be different.

**So just remember who you are**   
**How you were never one for folding**   
**How you never liked the corner**   
**How the dark don't even know ya**   
**Would you believe me in the car**   
**What if I never dropped you home?**   
**What if we drove into the morning?**   
**You said you never loved before him**

She'd hung out with Carm several times upon several times before. They'd gone to her apartment, Carm's apartment, the park, bowling alley arcades, regular arcades, mall arcades, the library, etc. She always managed to refrain from bringing the subject of her question up to her- meaning, she was too much of a scaredy-cat to open her normally ever-running mouth. Even when Carmilla started absentmindedly taking her hand when they walked through the park or on a couch. Or were in a restaurant or waiting in line. Or walking through the mall or riding in the car. After the dark-haired woman started opening car doors for her. And restaurant doors. Doors in general. All the doors.

When Carmilla saw Laura shivering from the cold and would shake off her leather jacket and gently place it over Laura's shoulders, running her hands up and down her arms for extra measure. If they were inside watching a movie or a TV show, Carm would pull a blanket over the both of them and snuggle in closer next to the blonde. She wasn't sure if she was mistaking a breaking of Carmilla's hard shell and gentle gestures of kindness for attraction, or if maybe both of them were harboring unmentioned feelings for one another. Whichever it be, it was clear which of the 2 were the bravest. But, not tonight. Tonight, she would finally get the guts to speak her mind! No matter what the consequence!

Laura blinked rapidly 3 times, pulling her earphones out of her ears and absentmindedly placing them into her backpack side pocket. She was staring at a front door, Carmilla's door, unsure of how she got there so quickly. She had been so deep in thought that she didn't even realize she'd made it. Taking a deep breath, she turned away, facing the newly rising moon as the darkness finally began to pour in. Maybe the moon could reinstate the brief 5% of confidence she'd had before realizing she'd made it to Carm's quicker than expected.

The door opened and a smirking Carmilla stood behind it. "Way to book it, Creampuff."

Of course, it couldn't.

She turned back, smiling at Carmilla with blush on her cheeks that had nothing to do with the cold. "Ha. It was only, like, a 35-minute walk. No big deal."

"You walked? Of course, you walked." Carmilla rolled her eyes. "I'm driving you back. Suicidal little cupcake."

There it was again, that little act of kindness. Maybe she was just overthinking things and Carm was just being a really good friend. It was all in her head.

"Uh, Cupcake? Are you gonna come in or are we camping out on the front porch? Weather report says it may snow tonight and I'd rather not have a frozen Creampuff on my hands." Carm drawled, waiting patiently. "Seriously, if you keep staring at me like that, I may just leave you out there."

She blinked, barely noticing she'd dropped out of reality for a second, snapping back with a convincing chuckle. "Yeah? You'd feel pretty awful leaving me out here to catch pneumonia."

"Oooh, devastating. Clearly I have no choice but to prove how wrong you are by hauling myself into the freezing cold and saving your whiny ass." Carmilla grabs Laura by the wrist, tugging her across the threshold with a soft smile. "Look at that. Your hero."

"Anyways-" Laura shoved her backpack off, shredding her jacket and handing it to a waiting Carmilla.

"Why are you dressed like a typical Bella Swan replicated Twilight fan?" Carmilla interrupted her, hanging the jacket on a hook, noticing Laura's choice in pajamas: red tank and gray bottoms.

"Anyways! I packed hot cocoa and my favorite fuzzy slippers for tonight." Laura ignored her comment and proceeded to the kitchen. "Oh! And popcorn!"

"Okay, Teen Titan, No, I bought big girl drinks. Champagne and wine." Carmilla grabbed Laura's backpack off the floor and held it up. "Did you pack any actual clothes for the weekend, or should I be preparing to prevent hypothermia?"

"What? You're gonna use your own body heat to keep me alive?" Laura went to the kitchen to start the cocoa.

"Be quicker if you took your clothes off." There was a dark flash in her eyes, something devious and hungry.

Laura nearly dropped the cartoon of milk as she approached the stove, throwing Carmilla a look.

She merely shrugged before taking the bag to her bedroom. "Survival 101."

Okay, what the Flitwick was that?

She just let it go, deciding it was just another of Carmilla's teasing comments, focusing more on preparing two mugs with milk a small dash of sugar, adding a hint of cinnamon for good measure.

Taking both mugs into the living room, she sat them down and proceeded to take pillows and blankets strewn on the couch of compiling them to make a tiny makeshift fort in front of the television.

Satisfied, she took her popcorn kernels into the kitchen and cooked them on the stove until there was enough to fill two big bowls. By the time she had carried both bowls back to her fort, Carmilla had come out of the bedroom in a pair of gray pajama pants and a purple tank top.

"Alright, let's get this date started."

Laura froze, a deer in headlights. Carmilla was thoroughly amused, wanting to capture it on camera but realizing her phone was in the kitchen next to her wine.

"T-the what? This date? This-this is a date?" If her mouth could get any dryer, words would become paste. Maybe then she'd stop talking.

"Oh, my-. Laura..." Carmilla cackled, a hand on her side. "Are you okay?"

"You called it a date. Is it a date? Is this a date? I didn't prepare. It can't be a date. You didn't-. I didn't-. Why didn't you-?"

"Woah there, Creampuff! Get a grip! Surely you knew..."

"You've always been tease-y, but the-the-the pneumonia and the 101 and the-the date! I-! I-. Thought you were just being nice. Just nice. No date. No...I..."

"Hey!" Carmilla pushed forward, placing her hands on Laura's shoulders. "You are putting way too many thoughts together at once for my liking. Please take a breath. You're scaring me. Laura, listen...I think I've been pretty transparent, but any more transparency and you may start losing your brain through your ears all over my floor. So, why don't we just watch the movie for now and talk afterwards? Drinking cocoa, and wine because, at this point, I think you'll need it. You've been wanting to watch Misery for weeks. So, let's do it. Okay?"

Laura nodded her response, allowing Carmilla time to grab her wine, and both bottles, and pull her into the living room.

"Holy shit, you made a fort! You're adora-...creative."

Carm put the disk in and pressed play, grabbing a mug of cocoa and pulling a bowl of popcorn closer to them. Before she could think to help herself, she found her fingertips brushing against Laura's shoulder for a brief moment as the entrance began. Offering the blonde a sheepish half-grin, Carmilla brought the cocoa to her lips to distract her hands from the equally scorching girl beside her. At this rate, she wouldn't have enough of either bottle of spirits to share.

Laura wished she would've done some sort of preparation before she let herself be this close to Carmilla endlessly for the entire weekend. This wasn't like all the other times where she could endure the painfully delicious lack of personal space and then go home and pretend there was still a hand holding hers as she slept, knowing in her head that she was truly alone and could breathe. No, this wasn't the same. This was the sickening sweet release of joy one feels when there's an itch that just won't go away; and, no matter how sore it's become, you just can't stop scratching. It's rubbing your tongue against sore gums, or that aching tooth. It's what Laura can only imagine the hard biting of teeth against your lips can feel like.  
I wonder if Carmilla likes biting other people's lips as much as she enjoys biting her own.

**I'm**   
**Holding, waiting for something**   
**That'll keep you from the cold**   
**It feels like winter follows you around**   
**Holding, waiting for something**   
**That'll keep you from the cold**

Her breath hitched slightly in her throat as she felt the warmth of Carmilla's body heat grow closer. It always seemed to surprise her how warm Carmilla was. She knew she was human, there was no questioning it; but, Carmilla's personality and the fluidity of her body's movements felt like something pulled not from humanity. Something plucked from death's icy grasp and dropped into the in-between. Before they'd gotten to know one another, Laura truly did have a period where she questioned if Stephanie Meyer was on to something. She had to find every excuse in the book to change her own mind, including, 'Maybe she's just a light adverse octogenarian with an extreme hemoglobin deficiency and really great skin'. Her vampire theory, though fair considering Carmilla's normal nocturnal and broody self, tanked the first they'd accidentally touched.

**You know me so you know I'm feeling lonely now**   
**Lonely right down in my heart**   
**You know me so you know I'm feeling lonely now**   
**Lonely right down in my heart**

Carm was as human as anyone else. She was warm. Her shoulder against Laura's was soft and radiating. Her fingers slowly tangling themselves with her own had little muscle twitches that anything that wasn't human just couldn't do, right? The undead have far more control than that.

_There is one perk to the possibility of Carmilla being an undead fiend from the pits of Hell_

_Oi! She's from Eastern Europe!_

_..._

_Potato Tomato._

_Anyways, I could get into the whole biting concept._

"Kathy Bates looks awesome as Annie. No wonder she won an Oscar for that role." Laura barely registered Carmilla speaking (again), not noticing that she wasn't looking at the screen anymore. But someone else did. Carmilla used her free hand to boop Laura's nose with a knowing smirk on face. "Hey, Cupcake, the movie is that way, unless you're planning on making a different film."

Laura blushed, whipping her head to face the television. Oh yeah, there's a movie playing.  
  
Sometime during the film, Carmilla's arm ended up draped across Laura's shoulders. By now, the smaller girl was on her 3rd cup of cocoa and her first, and only, glass of wine. Carmilla had already drained half of both bottles and 2 cups of cocoa; and, she didn't even feel anything but relaxed. Good.

Laura was really into the movie now. The popcorn bowl was sitting in her lap while she absentmindedly munched away as Annie Wilkes let Paul know she was aware of his escaping his room and began to-

"OH! MY! HERMIONE!" Laura scrambled to hide her face in the crook of Carmilla's neck, whimpering as she listened to the impact and Paul's agonizing screams as his ankles were broken.

Carmilla chuckled, caressing the side of Laura's head. Gently, she pressed a kiss to her forehead, freezing immediately and pulling herself together in the same motion. "Okay, Cupcake, the torture's over. You can look now."

She managed to peek at the TV, but she couldn't pull herself away from her hiding spot; though it wasn't for the same reasoning. She couldn't show her face to Carmilla after that, not after that kiss. So, she hid. Hid the deep blush on her face and neck in the dull scent vanilla and Axe body spray and sat stock still until the credits began to roll on screen and Carmilla moved to turn it off.

"Well, that was a kick." The brunette rasped as she stretched. "Do you want to watch another movie?"

Laura shook her head, still remembering the brief feel of lips on her skin, wanting so desperately to feel it again. Afraid to try. Hoping for an opportunity.

"We can go to bed if you want. I'm not opposed to the idea. We have the entire weekend to Netflix and Chill." Carmilla stretched again, popping her back and both shoulders, which flexed and caused many an issue to Laura's insides. "Come on. My room is this way."

What?!

"W-wait!" Laura rose to her feet. "We're sleeping in your room?"

"That would be where my bed is. Unless you'd rather stay here and sleep in the fort that is shockingly taller than you."

Laura fumbled with her fingers. "Why not? Forts are cool. Comfortable."

"No can do, Cutie. Let's go." Carmilla rolled her eyes playfully, pulling Laura out of the fort.

"But-. I-."

"Vampire constitution trumps lower back pain." Carmilla shrugged, giving Laura a daring look. "If I knock it down, will that help you make up your mind?"

"Hey, no! Don't ruin it!"

"Then it's settled. My bed it is. Left side's mine." She began to edge towards the hallway.

Laura followed, feeling her heart race as she heard her father in the back of her mind warning her not to get in bed with strange women.

Carmilla's room was so open and simple. A huge bed in its center, lights draping the walls, a nice ensemble of blood red and black. Laura's yellow pillow was on Carmilla's side of the bed for some reason. Carmilla was folding back her sheets to dive in.

"You coming, cutie?"

"I-. Yeah." Laura blushed, running her fingers against the fabric, ignoring the smart remark in her head. "Just getting over sharing a bed with a vampire."

"What? Afraid I won't keep my fangs to myself?" Carmilla smirked, making Laura blush even more. "Relax, Cupcake. All human over here. I don't bite, unless you ask me to."

She's onto me!

"And just why would I do that?"

"If you can manage to keep your hands to yourself, maybe you won't have to find out." Carmilla winked, settling in.

It's the caffeine. I'm sure of it.

"Are you...flirting with me?" Her voice barely over a whisper.

Carmilla rolled onto her stomach, peering up at Laura. "I'm always flirting with you. You just never seemed to notice. I assumed you weren't interested, until tonight that is."

She was pretty sure her heart threatening to leap out of her chest was not something any doctor would consider normal behavior, but here she was, holding her chest to keep her heart in place.

"Oh, but I am interested! I didn't think you were interested. I actually wanted to ask you something, but I thought you'd laugh at me and explode in a ball of helium and haunt my dreams with the sound of your eternal laughter..." She took a pause, noticing Carmilla holding a laugh in as she continued to look up at Laura's increasingly reddening face. Laura pouted and crossed her arms, "Never mind. It's stupid."

Carmilla chuckled, clearing her throat to hold in anything else wanting to pour out. "No, no! Ask me. I won't laugh. I swear."

They just looked at one another, Laura glaring, Carmilla forcing a blank expression. The blonde huffed, her hands slapping the blankets beneath her. "Okay! I wanted to ask if you would go on a date with me..."

And then, laughter. Nearly silent, tear inducing laughter. Laura squirmed in her spot, wanting to run home and hide under her bed from the world until there was nothing of hers left. Before she could will any muscles to move, Carmilla placed a hand on her thigh.

"No! I'm not laughing at you! I swear! I just-! You went into such a panic because you thought this was a date and then you ask me on a date! It's ironic! And it's very sweet. I'm sorry I laughed."

"So, I take it that's a hard pass then?" Laura nodded, waiting for the ball to drop so she could hold her tears in for the entire weekend and succumb to sadness the second her front door closed and separated them forever...or until the following morning.

Any hint of laughter disappeared from the brunette's features, and the look on her face was unreadable. Something hidden in her eyes. Her body began to rise from the yellow pillow beneath her.

Holding herself up by the knees and one hand pushing into the mattress below, she placed her free hand to Laura's cheek, pulling their lips together with a sound as close to a moan than anything else. Laura's heart stopped, leaped, flipped, and began its rhythm again at a new pace. Breath shaky, she tried to find a catch as their foreheads rested against one another.

"That answer your question, Cutie?" Carmilla smirked, pulling Laura in once more, letting her teeth graze her bottom lip, sending Laura into a frenzy inside. "Because, if it wasn't clear to you, fuck yes. I think I'd like that very much. And it's not just the wine talking."

"The caffeine from all the cocoa?"

"No, it's definitely not that."

Laura nodded frantically, eyes bulging out of her head. "Cool beans."

"If that's the way you eat them." Another chuckle. Her favorite song.

"C-can we do that again?"

Carmilla chuckled once more, giving Laura what she wanted with earnest.

And if this was what she got every day each day on the road ahead, may she never feel the need to keep another feeling in the dark. Not now that she had the warmth of Carmilla's honesty.

**Holding, waiting for something**   
**That'll keep you from the cold**   
**It feels like winter follows you around**   
**Holding, waiting for something**   
**Let me keep you from the cold**


	14. Knocked Down

"You're kidding, right?"  
"I'm not."  
"In there?"  
"In here."  
"Right here?"  
"Right now."  
*6 hours later*  
She paced the floor, waiting desperately for Laura to come home from interviewing some new restaurant owner in town. Carmilla was shaking like a criminal in a courtroom. She just wanted this to be over with, she wanted to feel normal. But, alas, no such thing happened. She just continued to feel less normal as her every standing hair reminded her that she was changing. Contorting. Morphing into something foreign that they had zero time to prepare for. This was always the plan. Ever since their final day at Silas University, this was the plan. A secret to everyone except Mattie, who was just happy she remained somewhat the same in the process.  
How in the hell was she going to tell Laura? This was something she'd hoped they'd be together to find out. Laura was and always has been her rock in hard and scary situations. Without Laura, her thoughts took over and the floor turned into water and took her to her knees. This was scary. This was water and she was drowning. No, not drowning. Almost. Kind of...floating. Hanging on top, only sinking when she let herself be weighed down. This was scary. Scary exciting. Scary nerve-wracking. She was unprepared. But this was what they wanted! She had so many things to worry about, things she'd need Mattie and Lafontaine for; but nothing that didn't roll and crash at the sight of that smile.  
"Hey, Carm" Laura came bouncing through the front door with sunshine on her face. "How's your day been?"  
"Laura, hey." Carmilla sat on the couch, her hands folded together against her knees. "We should talk."  
"Mine was amazing! The owner was so nice! He showed me how he makes his chef's special and gave me a taste test of the menu. It was the most delicious steak and potatoes I've ever had from a restaurant. We are so going there after it opens." Laura pulled off her shoes and shrugged out of her jacket.  
"That's nice, love. Listen, Laura-."  
"Not to mention his attitude! The guy was so humble. He obviously does not take the opportunity for granted. He mentioned how he used some of his mom's special touches in most of his dishes. She even goes into the kitchen to make sure the staff gets it right. How cool is that?"  
"It's adorable..." Carmilla stood to her feet, grinning at her girlfriend, who was just as adorable as the owner's mother.  
"He was just so sweet. The interview was probably the smoothest I've ever had. I didn't get to meet his wife and children like I'd hoped, but I heard enough about them to get a good read." Unbuttoning her shirt, Laura finally took a breath and came down from her excitement. "What about you? What'd you do today?'  
"Are you actually going to let me tell you this time?" Carmilla chuckled, sliding a hand in her pocket.  
Laura addressed her apologetically, putting her keys on the table. "Sorry, Carm. You have my attention."  
"Okay, good. I-" She took Laura in, torso exposed, blazer open, and hands in pinstripe slacks. She bit her lip and sighed. "I can't concentrate with this."  
Laura giggled, complying. Removing her blazer and racing to the laundry room where she switched her white collared shirt for a tank top. "Better?"  
"Yes. Thank you." Carmilla took a deep breath. "Honestly, you may want to sit down. This is kind of a biggie."  
"Define biggie. Won the lottery biggie? Or, you're proposing and the wedding's in Paris biggie?" The smaller girl queried.  
"Both?"  
"I'll stand."  
"Alright." Carmilla began to pace again, wringing her hands together. "I don't really know how to say this. It's not bad. It's just pretty fucking huge, and, honestly, unexpected. I mean, yes, we decided this. And, by decided, I mean we pulled straws and I got the shortest. Does that sound bad? 'Cause it's not. If either of us is going to get punctured first, I'd rather it be me. I have more life experience and pain tolerance. I evolve quicker. You're more of a heavy-duty marshmallow. But, an adorable marshmallow! Not that I don't think you can't handle it. You'd probably cream me by a mile..."  
"Carm, you're being a Hollis off-brand. Can you Karnstein it up for me?" Laura crossed her arms, more confused than before the explanation began. She remembered several moments of straw pulling where Carmilla lost. Who got the right side of the bed? Who had main rule over the yellow pillow? That one-time Carmilla didn't want to go grocery shopping. Who got to kiss Emma Watson first if given the chance- though that one was just Carmilla's attempt to rile her up. But she failed! Boom!  
Is this what people feel when I explain things?  
"I had a doctor's appointment...I haven't been feeling well the past few days and I thought I could just get it checked during my yearly exam. Laura...they found a-. They found something. They ran more tests to be sure of accuracy. It's not bad."  
"What do you mean it's not bad? Everything that just came out of your mouth screams bad! Dementor! Zombie! Bloody Baron, bad, Carm!" Laura felt like she could throw up everything she'd eaten at the taste test.  
"Do you really think a baby is that bad?"  
"You come spilling out illness and tests and findings like they're roses in a bouquet instead of every thorn in the bundle and you think they're not-! I'm sorry, the what now?" Blonde hair stopped whipping around. Tiny legs stopped circling in place. Curled fingers straightened. Honey brown eyes melted. "What did you just say?"  
"They ran more tests...I'm, uh...I'm pregnant, Laura." She grinned shyly, letting herself say it for the first time in hours. It felt more real with Laura standing in front of her. It felt sturdy, strong, and permanent. It felt real. "We're pregnant."  
"It worked?" Laura's body was frozen. Fingers still straightened, hands in front of her in sterile. She looked like time had stopped right there. Only her eyes and the slight shake of her hands betrayed her. The doctor, ready for surgery. A great day to save lives.  
Carmilla nodded vigorously, black hair gliding across her face. "Yeah..."  
And Laura was moving. Slowly at first. Her hands found Carmilla's waist and guided her back towards the couch where they both sat and stared at each other. Laura motioned for Carmilla to explain. She couldn't speak. Not yet.  
"Um, after they told us it was possible nothing would catch on the first try, I prepared myself. After the first month, I let myself accept that it just wasn't going to happen this time around. You tried so hard to convince me that I had to be positive, but I didn't feel any different. So, I assumed it wasn't going to be. Especially when we took the home pregnancy test that came back negative. I think that's when even you had begun to lose hope. They told us to expect it. Didn't stop it from hurting. We were so low, Laura. I don't know how we got back up. I couldn't have without you."  
"Last week, I started feeling really tired and I was nauseous after nearly every meal. You noticed and we both thought it was just the flu or a bad cold. Worst case scenario: food poisoning. The nausea wasn't as often, but the fatigue became far too much; so, I went to the doctor. I told them nothing I was taking for a cold or flu was working. They checked me out and said they found a mass and wanted to run more tests. They decided to perform an ultrasound and- the next thing I know- they're congratulating me on my healthy baby. I couldn't believe it. I argued with them, wondering how they could be. 'You said you found a mass'. I didn't think of anything else but that negative pregnancy test. And, so, they showed me my mass."  
Carmilla pulled a photo from her back pocket, handing it to Laura. It was mainly black, except for the grayish upside-down triangle of light against Carmilla's belly. And, in the center of that grayish triangle, in a circle, was an ever-growing speck that was their body. She couldn't tell what part of it she was looking at, but her heart grew for it. It was so tiny. So precious.  
"It already looks like you." Carm sniffled, wiping tears from her eyes like they were intruding. "That's our baby, Laura."   
Laura looked up from the ultrasound photo, tears streaming freely without disruption. The watery smile on her face was so beautiful. "My baby's having my baby?"  
"Why are you so sappy?" Carmilla's cries and laughter spilled together.  
Laura pulled her into her arms. Tears were shed. Tears of joy at the newest change in their lives. IVF was the scariest thing they had yet to face, and they were so happy for the process. They got the chance to be parents to a beautiful baby that was now not just a thought. It was a seed. It was growing. It was on its way here.   
"We're gonna be mommies." Laura laughed loudly.  
"Let's hope I'm nothing like my mother when this kid gets here." Carmilla joined in dryly, addressing the underlying fear. She had no knowledge of children or parenthood. All she knew was with what her mother raised her and what she'd learned through the nurture of Laura's father. That couldn't possibly be enough for a lifetime of mistreatment to learn to raise a child in a loving home without those same things recurring. Not without work.  
"You won't. You'll be better. You are better. You've always been better. I promise. I won't let you become anything else." Laura soothed. "You're going to be a great mom, Carm."  
"You already are." Carmilla chuckled, sitting up. "Now comes the fun part."  
"What?" Laura's eyebrows furrowed.  
"We have to tell Mattie." She grinned. "And Sherman."  
"This kid is going to be...so loved." Laura giggled, grabbing her blazer and keys.  
It already is.


	15. Any Ideas

"Hello, Mrs. Karnstein. How are you?'

"I'm fine. Thank you."  
"Anything I can do for you today?"  
"No, I'm okay. Just leave me here with my book. Laura will be here soon."  
"Very well." The nurse gave Carmilla a sad smile, as she did every day, and went back to the nurse's station.   
Carmilla Karnstein had been in this hospital for 3 months and all she talked about was some girl named Laura. Apparently, Laura saved her from the crash that resulted in her hospitalization; but evidence deems it false. When police reviewed the footage from the bridge, the only thing they could see was Carmilla fighting the current to swim to the beach, only to pass out and float the rest of the short distance where she was found. It was a miracle, for sure; but there was no possible way a tiny, blonde girl could've helped her get to shore and survived.  
Carmilla was adamant that Laura was in the car when it went off the bridge. They were on their way to a carnival when the storm blew in. After the impatient asshole caused the accident that sent their car over the edge, Laura kicked in the passenger door and pulled Carmilla out, helping her to shore. She never spoke any worry about Laura's well-being, whether Laura even survived; and, if she did, why she was nowhere to be found. The water and the beach were searched and no sign of the girl she described, or any girl; which only verified to everyone else that she was delusional- which was why she was still there.  
It was a ridiculous story. It was not backed by evidence. Any evidence of the incident pointed against her. The only thing Carmilla had to prove this Laura Hollis girl existed was a wedding ring. Who gets married in college? Maybe if Topanga had married Shawn instead of Cory this story would be more believable.  
Every other nurse did their best to avoid Carmilla Karnstein. It only made it permanent that she became responsible for her when the girl voiced her likeness for Nurse Mattie. Apparently, she was sassy. Mattie's also the only person that could call the Karnstein girl 'crazy' to her face and get away without bite marks. It only got sadder the longer it went on. Carmilla would never step foot out of this place unless she admitted that Laura Hollis doesn't exist. There was no proof. No birth records, graduation certificates. Nothing that proved Laura Hollis had ever stepped foot on the planet in the entire country.  
Mattie felt bad for Carmilla. The poor kitten was forever stuck in this imaginary fact. Forever a fiction, never a certainty. All she did was read, piss people off, and wait for this Laura. It was sickening. Things like this only happen in emotionally influenced movies where the star-crossed lovers find each other after so long apart and live happily ever after. Trying to pull that sappy crap into reality made her nauseas. Life is cruel, average, and influenced more by sex, power, money, and recognition. No one was above that.  
"Hello. I'm here to visit Carmilla Karnstein, please." An annoyingly cheerful voice approached the nurse's station.  
"That's a first. Kitty cat's never had a visitor that didn't come with a needle and a weighted blanket." Mattie scoffed, refusing to look away from her computer. "What's the name?"  
"Laura."  
Mattie rolled her eyes. "That's cute. I need a full, real name to let you in."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. It's Hollis. Laura Hollis."  
Mattie paused, closing her eyes. If she opened her eyes to see a short, blonde girl with a vomit-inducing cotton candy smile, she may just shoot herself with a tranquilizer. Willing herself to look, her shoulders slumped forward. Sure enough, there was the grossest, sweetest smile she had ever seen; and, Mattie had a lot of children patients that used that smile as a bribe for ice cream.  
"Holy shit."  
"I don't think that's appropriate workplace language." Laura giggled, leaning up against the counter.  
"You're Laura Hollis?" Mattie rose to her feet, smoothing her ponytail in an attempt to calm herself.  
"Last time I checked, yeah. Should I be someone else? I've been told I'd make an excellent Buffy." She gets bubblier. Lovely.  
"And you're here to see Carmilla Karnstein?" Her stomach grew queasy. What the hell had she woken up to?   
"I think I've kept her waiting long enough. Don't you?" Laura shrugged, adjusting her jacket.   
She could vomit. She could lose it right here, right at the small girl's shoes. She could. Why this made her want to lose her lunch? She didn't know. But it did. Her eyes drifted to Laura's hands, a shot of cold like tequila went through her body at the wedding ring on her finger. Swallowing what she was sure as a bottle full of swears, she stepped around the counter and began the trudge to Carmilla's room with Laura in tow.  
There was no way...  
She knocked twice before opening the door, motioning for Laura to stay in the hallway. Carmilla was still where she'd left her, in bed with a book and a clear cup of juice.  
"How goes it, doc?" Carmilla nodded towards her.  
"I'm no more a doctor than you are a lunatic." Mattie chuckled nervously. "Speaking of...what did you say your little cupcake looked like again?"  
"Laura? Honey blonde hair, honey brown eyes. A real bee charmer. She's a shorty. 5'3 1'2 last anyone checked, which was probably when she was 13. Gods know she's done growing. Easily flustered. Dopey smile that would make even your day. Cutest nose I've ever seen, which is a shock seeing how nosey she is. Then again, she is a journalism major..."  
"Sounds like a regular Lauraonica Mars." Mattie looked back through the open door to Laura's folded arms and reddened cheeks. "So, the reason for all this inquisition, to not beat around the bush any longer than I should: you have a visitor."  
"Oh? And who's the lucky bastard?" Carmilla drawled.  
"Lauronica Mars."  
"Wh-?" Carmilla watched as Laura stepped inside, hands in her jacket pockets. She stood next to an annoyed Nurse Mattie. She took a deep breath and gave Laura a look. "What the frilly hell took you so long?"  
"Yes, Carm. I missed you too. Thanks for asking." Laura feigned hurt, giggling as she bounced onto the bed, kicking her legs like a kid. Mattie grimaced, though she guessed she could be grateful there was no endearing hug or excessive kissing.  
"Yeah, yeah. I missed you. Now get me out of here." Carmilla growled, turning her attention to her nurse. "Do you believe me now?"  
"Darling, I'd quicker believe online weight loss threads. But I cannot deny that she resembles the girl you described. Right down to the style of dress. It makes me want to eat my clipboard." Mattie frowned, unsure what to do here.  
"I told you she was real, and yet you doubted me." Carmilla sipped her juice.  
"Everyone doubted you. I just doubted anyone would marry the human mattress you are." Mattie shrugged.  
"Anyway." Carmilla put down her book. "Can I get out of here?"  
"I'll go draw up the paperwork." Nurse Mattie excused herself, wishing she'd picked a new profession on the way out. Maybe a zookeeper.  
Laura walked around the room, acknowledging how bland it was. Pure white. Yeah, that's healing.  
"So, how'd you get in?" Carmilla pulled her clothes out of the drawer, happy to be rid of hospital gowns.  
"The usual way." Laura grinned, turning to give her wife some privacy. "I scaled the wall."  
"Spider monkey." Carmilla scoffed.  
"Spider monkey. Fish. Honey badger. I have quite the morphing capabilities."  
"Mm. That was smart, staying underwater. Though you did make me look like a crazy person." Carmilla pulled her shirt over her head.  
"You could've saved yourself by just saying I don't exist." Laura folded her arms again.  
"You do exist."  
"And, then again, I don't-"  
"Who cares about the legalities?"  
"Uhm, The legal system?" Laura giggled again. "I don't think they even tried to find me anyway."  
"Why's that?"  
"They looked in the wrong country."  
"What happens when they go looking for Laura Hollis out of the country? Are you gonna climb another building?" Carmilla sat next to her wife.  
Laura cackled, joining their hands together, resting her head on Carmilla's shoulder.  
"I'm serious. Do you really think they'll let it pass if they found out that I'm married to a vampire?"  
"No... I think they'll bring you back here and I'll have to find a new way to bust you out of this joint." Laura smirked. "We should go before the Devil's Advocate calls the cops."  
"Do you want to snag some blood bags before we go?"  
"Good idea, O'Negative." Laura licked her lips playfully.  
Mattie returned with the paperwork, making quick work of it so as not to spend more time in Laura's presence. The couple was gone after processing, and she couldn't be happier. The least of Laura Hollis she got to see, the better; though she couldn't deny she'd miss Carmilla a bit. But she couldn't shake how weird it was that Laura showed up. After all that time, she came now. Why? So, Mattie started searching the name. Took 30 minutes of googling and an out of country search of the google database, but:  
Laura Hollis  
1966-1986  
Cause of death: Unknown  
Body never recovered  
"Do you think she's figured it out by now?" Carmilla smirked, hopping on Laura's back as she prepared to return over the brick wall to their refurbished car.  
A stream of inappropriate swears came through from inside. Laura laughed out loud, trying to stifle herself and failing miserably. Carmilla was shaking on her back from Laura's constant laughter.  
"I'm going to assume so." She wiped a stray tear from her eye, cupping her hands underneath Carmilla's butt to hold her up. "Buckle up, Creampuff."


	16. Save Me

"Laura, get back here!" Sherman called after his daughter as her frame disappeared down the street. He sighed, rushing to find his keys and follow his girl.  
Laura huffed, pushing her body as hard as she could, trying to get to Carmilla before it was too late. She had so much to say and not a lot of time to say them. She had to try. Before Carmilla was gone for good, she had to try.  
..........  
"Hey, kiddo. How was school?" Her father looked up from his phone to greet his daughter.  
Laura grabbed a cookie from the cabinet, leaning against the counter. “It was okay. Carm didn’t come to school today. She looked fine yesterday, just snarkier than usual.”  
“Maybe she came down with something last night. Did you try calling her?” Sherman shrugged, exiting Candy Crush.  
“No. I left my phone in my bag all day. I text her this morning, but she didn’t respond.” She pulled her bag off her back, fishing for her phone. “I’m really worried, Dad.”  
“I wouldn’t think too much about it, honey. Carmilla’s isolated herself like this before. It’s just a part of her broody self. Just you wait. She’ll be blowing up with the usual highly inappropriate- and, yes, I’m against them- memes by the end of the night. You’ll see.”  
Laura managed to finally pull out her cell, a missed call notification on the screen, one voicemail waiting to be opened. She felt uneasy. Right now, her phone burned in her hand, the voicemail was a Horcrux, and she was without a weapon. Opening it would hurt her; but it had to be done. It was Carmilla. She just knew it. With a shaky breath, she opened.  
“’Laura, hey. I know it’s cheesy of me to call from a pay phone. Mine is kind of broken. ‘Smashed’ would be more like it.’” Carmilla’s voice was angelic to the ear, poison to the brain. Sherman froze in his seat, his eyebrows furrowed as he listened intently. His daughter stared off at nothing, but he knew she was hanging on Carmilla’s every word.   
*Please insert 25¢ to continue your call*  
“Shit! I’m out of quarters…” Carmilla huffed. “Alright…”  
“My mother, um, she found out about my-. She decided it’s no longer healthy that we stay here. That my relationship with certain people are-…Fuck it! She said my relationship with you isn’t healthy or up to the Morgan family standards. We got into a fight about it- about you. Wasn’t pretty. She smashed my phone and she’s sending me to Paris with my sister to finish my education. She’s hoping to get me a basketball scholarship there.  
“I’m so sorry, Laura. This isn’t what I wanted. I hoped she wouldn’t find out this way. That I didn’t have to leave again. But I did warn you. God, I should’ve-. I told you I was no good, Cupcake. You-. You just had to go and prove me wrong. And then I…Why is it so hard to say? I will never see you again and I just can’t tell you that I- “  
*Caller ran out of time. No quarters inserted. Your call has ended. Please hang-.  
The beep echoed around the kitchen, Sherman and Laura looking at one another in shock, Laura’s eyes spilling over with tears, fists clutched together at her sides. She was shaking.  
“Laura.”  
Before her father could make it out of his seat, Laura was bolting out the door to the train station- the only place in town with a payphone.  
……..  
The wind was freezing as it whipped past her face. The cold was good for her run because her insides were on fire! Her eyes burned tears of acid down her face, yet still she ran. She’d barely made it into the train station without turning into a Hollis-cicle, but she had to get to the train before she lost everything. The crowd wasn’t making it any easier. So many people couldn’t be bothered to get out of the way. Once she saw the sign, found Carmilla’s train, they just became more blurs in her vision.  
Her legs wanted to fall off. Her arms were tired of pumping. Everything about the word run and move made her want to puke.  
“Laura! Laura, wait!” She heard her father’s voice behind her. Pushing faster, she ignored his pleas.   
The train was nearly done boarding. Her time was running out. A familiar head of hair and a pullover hoodie with initials C.K. on the back caught her attention. She wasn’t far away, the last to board. She could see her being rushed forward by some guy in a black hat that strangely resembled the ‘Hot Chocolate’ singing guy from The Polar Express with the nifty hole puncher skills.  
“Carmilla!” She wailed, waving her arms to draw attention to herself.  
“Laura, stop!” Sherman pushed through the herd of pausing onlookers.  
“Carmilla!”  
Laura barreled into her, barely having time to catch herself before pale arms coiled around her. She hugged Carmilla close, refusing to let up. Her hair smelled of exhaust and coconut milk.  
“Laura, what are you doing here?” Carmilla pulled back, holding the blonde at arm’s length.  
“Don’t go! You can’t leave! You just can’t!” Laura ignored the bruise on Carmilla’s nose, the scrap on her cheek, and the darkening circle around her eye. She had something just a little more important to handle: ensuring this never happens again. She could kick Lolita Morgan’s ass later.   
“I…” Carmilla turned around as the train whistle blew and the wheels to the locomotive began to take it away. “Well, I can’t leave now. You made me miss my train.”  
“Good. Don’t leave.” Laura clung to Carmilla’s shoulders like they were holding her above water.   
“Laura Eileen Hollis, just what to do you think you’re doing?” Sherman finally made his way over, his face red and covered in sweat.  
“Saving her! Look at her face! Do you want her going to Paris with that woman?” Laura frowned at her father. “We can go to the police! We can call Mattie and Wilhelm! These are fresh! I’m sure her mom’s DNA can be found on her somewhere! We can’t just let her go off with that-! That-!”  
“Laura, I will be okay. I don’t want to drag you or your dad into this. Just let me go.” Carmilla wiped tears from Laura’s eyes, and sweat from her forehead.  
“No! No, don’t say that! I’m not walking away! You can’t leave me!” She snatched away, chest heaving. She was drowning.  
“What are you saying?” Carmilla frowned, fingers itching to take Laura’s hands in hers. She couldn’t…  
“Carm, this year has been great having you here. We finally play as a team. You even taught Danny how to shoot a proper 3-pointer! You hate Danny! And you…you’ve taught me what having my person feels like, Carm. It’s not some 13-year-old’s first puppy love. I truly care for you! I really, really love you. I don’t know how or when, on or off the court, but it happened. I can’t finish this year without you. Carm, please, stay.”  
Carmilla looked at watery doe eyes, broken surfaces of chocolate pools of pure, innocent water that was willing to quench her every thirst. She looked into those eyes and every hesitation and barrier shattered like a prophecy being fulfilled. Crystals falling from a chandelier. A brush through a broken mirror. Diamonds falling on the floor.  
She looked at Laura and was reminded of why she’d avoided telling her in person that she was leaving. There was no way she could stand in front of this girl and say goodbye. No way she could walk away. No way she could leave her behind. For Laura Hollis, she was a coward. Hopeless. Useless. And, for Laura Hollis, she would slay a god if she had to. But leave? She’d quicker die, heart ripped right out of her chest.  
Pulling the tiny Hollis girl in by her waist, Carmilla crushed their lips together, relishing in the quiet moan from Laura’s lips. Releasing her, their foreheads connected, both girls breathing heavy. Carmilla smiled, squeezing Laura’s waist gently.   
“I love you, too.”  
Three slow, dramatic claps came from behind them as Lolita Morgan sauntered towards them.   
“Oh, how sweet. Doomed. Clearly. But, still, very sweet.”  
Contorting to the equivalent of an adorable, angry Pokémon, Laura took a running lunge for the red-headed demon lady in loud high heels considered as Carmilla’s mother. Carmilla blocked her off, scooping her over her shoulder and pulling her back to her father- who looked equally as angry as his kid.  
“Yeah, okay, maybe let’s not throw ourselves at the centuries-old, supernatural murder machine. Sorry, I meant Your Royal Bitchess.” She sat Laura down next to a seething Sherman. “That goes for you too, Hollis 2.0. I can only lift one of you.”  
“None of that. You won’t be lifting anyone. Come now. I can get you on the next train within the hour.” Lolita pulled off her gloves, waiting knowingly with them tucked in her hands.   
Carmilla’s feet felt like a part of the pavement, like her legs would rip apart at the knees if her mother tried to pull her away.  
“You don’t have to leave. Carm, do you hear me?” Laura’s frantic whisper penetrated the blur of thoughts racing through her mind as she concentrated on an ant making its way through a crack in the cement, wondering how something so small was freer than she was. She nodded so Laura would know she was heard.  
“You can stay here, right here, with me. I can protect you, Carm. I promise. Stay with me.”  
“Mircalla, time is wasting. Let us take advantage of it before it slips away.” She seemed so bored, not phased by the pain she caused her child. On her face was a red scar she couldn’t hide away with makeup on her cheek. How much did she cover? How much did she do to Carm that was left uncovered? For how long?  
“She can’t hurt you anymore. Not if your stay. I’ll take care of you. I promise. I’ve got you.” Laura continued to whisper her promises, love in every word. Her words were all she had left now. There was no time for action. Hopefully there would be.  
“Mother is losing her patience, Mircalla.” Lolita sighed, annoyance cracking . through her overdone foundation. “If you think this little tramp can keep me from you, be happy to attempt it, my dear.”  
“Don’t listen to her. Listen to me. Ignore her.”  
Save now, murder later. Save now, murder later, Hollis.  
How could she ignore her mother’s insult? It was one thing to come for her, but Laura? She couldn’t ignore that. It angered her, made her want to drain blood, to make her mother bleed a river.  
“You are a child, Laura Hollis, and you are in far over your naïve little head. Mircalla knows when I mean business, she understands obligation, and, trust me when I say gidgit, that your repulsive little adolescent so-called relationship with my daughter is not what is best for business.   
“She is my Mircalla, my glittering girl. You are merely a part of her shadow, a rat trying to drag a diamond into its trash. The quicker you learn this, the better your life shall become.” The words fell from her lips without an ounce of emotion, like she was reading cue cards. Like venom dripping from a wound. “Isn’t that right, Mircalla?”  
Carmilla’s eyes had long since left the ant and locked on her mother, burning with rage. Fingers that clung to Laura were trembling. She wondered if this was what the Incredible Hulk felt like when he was pissed. “Oh, you have no idea how much I’m going to enjoy killing you.”  
“I’ll applaud your efforts.” Her mother grinned, termites in her smile. “And you will fail just as you have failed at everything else.”  
“And that is where I step in.” Sherman put himself between his girls and the she beast. “What the Hollis holy hell is your problem, lady?”  
“Who is this Keith Mars repetition with less hairline?” Lolita eyed him with more irritation than curiosity.  
“I would be the father of the ratty little repulsive child you’ve so thoroughly insulted several times in one breath, and I think I speak for every parent on Earth when I say this to you, Ms. Lolita Morgan: You are no mother. You barely qualify as human. How dare you call yourself anything less than despicable after the abuse you’ve caused your own daughter, and the inexcusable words you said about my Laura. I will personally see to it that you never get to see Carmilla again. She’s not going anywhere.” He stood his ground a stone wall for his girls.  
“And I look better than Keith Mars, thank you very much.”  
Lolita rolled her eyes, clearly upset that she was being disobeyed and challenged by someone twice her size. “You can do nothing for her. She’s a- “  
“She’s a good kid. She’s an amazingly talented, wonderful kid and I love her.” Sherman stepped into her personal space.  
“Aw, Sherman, you old butterball.” Carmilla teased.  
“Hush, kid. I’m working here.” Sherman chanced a look in her direction, noting how she had taken a stance in front of Laura to defend against her mother. Even when she was in danger, she would never let anyone hurt Laura.   
Brave kid.   
He turned back to face her coward of a mother. “I will protect her against you or anybody else. It’s called parenting. You should try it sometime. Carmilla will stay. I don’t care how. I’ll adopt her myself.”  
“Let’s not get crazy.” Laura poked her father’s back across Carmilla’s shoulder.  
“We’d be sisters?” Carmilla grimaced.  
“Adopted sisters. Not blood related.”  
“Kinky.”  
“Okay. Maybe not.” Sherman eyed them warily. “But she stays.”  
“And how do you suppose you’ll stop me from taking her? She’s my daughter.” Lolita’s air of carelessness returned.  
“Well, let’s see,” He pulled his phone from his jacket pocket, holding it up for her to see. “If my kid had actually stopped when I told her to instead of playing tag the entire way here, all of you would know that the police were on their way before Laura even made it down the street. They are here and you, dear Lolita, will be arrested for your abuse. I wish you could be arrested for your choice in cover-up, but I’ll take what I can get.  
“They have contacted your older children, who have agreed that Carmilla may remain here under my supervision until one of them is available to return so that she may finish her education in a safe and comfortable environment.  
“So, in the best way I can put it without being rude, you’re toast.”  
Lolita watched in disbelief as cops swarmed in from several locations in the station, ensuring she couldn’t get away. For the first time in her life, Carmilla saw fear in her mother’s eyes. Fear cleared away and anger washed onto shore as her mother turned to her.  
“Why you ungrateful little—”  
She went down with a thud- somehow Laura had gotten past Carmilla and Sherman and cracked her fist against Lolita’s nose in pure Laura fashion- blood dripping onto her very expensive jacket. The police grabbed her from the ground, cuffing her and dragging her off as they read Lolita her rights.  
“I will get you, Mircalla!” She screamed, struggling against the officers to get back to the small group.  
“Goodbye, Mother.” Carmilla gave a sigh of relief, feeling safe for the first time in a long time.  
“I’m going to go get the car. They’re going to want us at the station for statements.” Sherman pressed a kiss to his daughter’s forehead and gave Carmilla a tight squeeze before he began his exit.  
“You’ll get yours, Hollis!”  
He paused, pointing a threatening finger towards the fighting woman with the most dangerous face a father could make.  
“Lolita Morgan, if you speak down on my kids, or threaten them any further, you will feel the wrath of Sherman Matthew Hollis!” He boomed to her. The woman went limp, silent, with shock and simply let the officers drag her off.  
Laura cradled her fist in her hand, waiting for the pain to subside. “That hurt more than I thought it would.”  
“You’ll be okay, Hermione. You just need some ice.” Carmilla wrapped an arm around Laura. “My hero.”  
“I’ll feel more like a hero when I get you home.” She blushed when she saw Carmilla’s face contort and her eyebrows quip. “I meant when you’re out of here!”   
“Of course, you did.” The brunette grabbed her bag off the ground. “Let’s go, Creampuff.”  
“So, you’ll stay then?” Laura beamed, grabbing Carmilla’s suitcase with her good hand, putting it on its wheels.  
“Cupcake, I missed the train and my mother is going to prison. Did you miss everything that just happened? Because of your little act of heroism, you’re stuck with me.” She rolled her eyes, grabbing Laura gently by the wrist.  
“Cool beans.” Laura smiled.  
They met Sherman outside and proceeded to head for the police station. Finally, everyone was safe. Their family was okay. Laura was okay. Carmilla was okay. Everyone was okay.   
Cool beans.


	17. Tis the Season

Carmilla awake with a huge stretch, arching to crack her back in just the right place. For once, she didn’t mind the light shining through the curtains and warming her skin. What she did mind was the tussled, empty spot in her bed where a very adorable creampuff was lying just hours prior. They had cuddled and watched Krampus together. Laura spent the entire second half of the film buried into Carmilla’s chest, too afraid to keep watching because she was sure Krampus would steal her Christmas spirit. She remembered specifically- her body still smelled of frosted sugar cookies and hot chocolate. How was one to have a good day without waves of unruly blonde hair shoving essence of papaya shampoo up her nose? Bacon and something buttery replaced the brief memory and took over her senses. Smiling, she threw her robe over her shoulders, making her way downstairs.  
Peeking around the corner, she watched as Laura bopped around making breakfast. She was still in her pajamas, a hat bouncing around on her head as her Christmas playlist played on the kitchen speaker. Carmilla smirked, forgetting just how decked out their home had become for a moment. Laura had put up a tree, strung lights, and planted mistletoe anywhere she could. There was even a train. Laura’s favorite set up was the nativity set, in homage to her mother. Carmilla’s was definitely the mistletoe; and, she used them quite frequently.  
“’The neighbors might think…’” Laura rang out to herself.  
‘Baby, it’s bad out there.’  
“’Say, what’s in this drink?’”  
‘Roofies.’  
Carmilla nearly laughed out loud, stifling herself and edging closer into the kitchen, trying to determine what Laura was making for breakfast; but also enjoying her unfiltered jolly. Hands clasped behind her, she continued forward.  
“’I ought to say no, no, no, sir.’”  
‘Mind if I move in closer?’  
“’At least I’m gonna say that I tried’”  
“’What’s the sense in hurting my pride?’” She finally announced her presence, scaring Laura in the process. An additional bonus. “Morning, Cupcake.”  
“You scared the who hash out of me!” Laura exclaimed, swatting at Carmilla with a shy grin before turning back to the stove.  
“Mm. A truly rare delicacy.” Carm wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist, snuggling into her neck. “You left me in bed alone.”  
“I was making you breakfast.” Laura giggled. “Homemade cinnamon rolls.”  
“What’s with the cannibalism?” She lifted her head inquisitively.   
Laura ignored that, pulling out of Carmilla’s grasp to plate and place their food on the counter. Running a hand through tousled black hair, she presented a strand of mistletoe dangling from the ball of her hat. “Merry Christmas, Carm.”  
The brunette hummed, bringing their bodies together and forgetting the cinnamon rolls altogether for something far more unhealthily delectable. It was only when she had to breathe again that the aroma came forward once again. Grabbing one off her plate, she took a massive bite, icing catching on the side of her mouth. Shoving Laura aside, she started cramming the pastry into her mouth. Laura cackled, hopping onto Carmilla’s back, getting a stifled chuckle from her broody girl.  
“Hurry up so you can open your gifts!” Laura scrambled up so she could reach her own plate, perfectly content with eating on her girl’s back.  
Carmilla’s cinnamon rolls were gone before Laura finished her first. She stood up straight, forcing Laura to hop down. The smaller girl dragged her into the living room to the couch to await the distribution of gifts from the abundance of wrapped boxes and bags underneath the decoration overload.  
“How about I just cover you in mistletoe and let that be my gift?” She winked, only to be tossed a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper. “I promise to take my time.”  
Laura pushed the remainder of Carmilla’s gifts over to the couch, plopping down across from her. “You’d rather spend Christmas in our bed?”  
“Sounds like a holly, jolly Christmas to me.” Carmilla wiggled an eyebrow.  
“What a tradition!” Laura giggled, taking the box and shoving her wife up. “Go get my gifts!”  
“What makes you think I bought you anything?” Carmilla made her way around the tree, coming back with several boxes and bags. She sat back down, handing her wife one of the bags.  
“You first!” Laura squealed. Carm rolled her eyes, earning herself a smack to the arm. “Hush it! It’ll be fun! Besides, don’t you want to know what’s in here?”  
Carmilla began to pull away at the shiny fabric. She wasn’t very excited about the holidays, no reason but the inability to get into it and the dislike for social interaction. Laura was the only exception. With Laura, the holidays weren’t as bland as they had felt her entire life. Especially with her bacon-stuffed cinnamon rolls that she only made for special occasions, like Christmas- and their wedding. And, she had to admit, she was pretty curious on what her wife could’ve gotten this year. Once she got the box opened, she burst into hysterical laughter.  
Laura joined in, blush on her cheeks.  
“Oh, Laura!” She pulled the green Sherpa silk Slytherin hoodie blanket out onto her lap. “This is insane!”  
“Well, I know you probably wouldn’t wear the robe since you love that one so much! But I know you appreciate a comfy blanket; so, there you go!” The blonde stroked the gold S on the silky side of her gift. “And it’s microwave safe.”  
Carmilla brushed stray tears from her eyes, sitting her gift on the back of the couch. “Ah. Ya’ killin’ me, Hollis.”  
“Yeah, well, deep down that’s probably why you married me, isn’t it?” She grabbed another box. “Keep going.”  
So far Laura got her wife the blanket, a new lens for her camera, a new leather jacket, black coffee mugs that became different constellations when hot, several band T’s, a book of poetry, and an autographed photo of Billy Eilish. On the third from last gift, Carmilla eyed Laura suspiciously.  
“Alright, Cutie, how many people did you swindle with the ole Hollis charm to pull all this off?”  
Laura gave it some thought, tongue poking between her lips.  
“Five.”  
Carmilla rolled her eyes, opening the envelope in her hands. It took a moment to register what she was reading. The realization threw her off guard- like when a wave takes you underwater and you’re not ready for it.  
“You got a star named after me?” She gasped.  
Laura nodded, proud of herself for pulling that one off. “Yep. You’re right next to Sirius and Urania. I thought it fit you, Urania. She was the daughter of Zeus. Greek muse in charge-.”  
“Astrology. She was one of the nine Mousai, or muses. Goddess of music, song, and dance.” Carmilla stroked the certificate gently with the tips of her fingers. “It’s perfect. I don’t think you can top it.”  
“Yeah? Open the next one.” Laura accepted the challenge.  
Hesitantly, Carm set the envelope on the pile of gifts and proceeded to unwrap whatever it was her wife and concocted now. As soon as she saw it, she froze. “Laura…”  
“Do you like it?” She was bouncing with excitement.  
“I love it.” Sitting in her hands were original copies of Raymond Carver’s Cathedral and What We Talk About When We Talk About Love. She loved the short stories of Raymond Carver. She considered his writings her secret guilty pleasure. He spoke to her in ways she barely understood, but greatly appreciated.  
“They’re signed.” Laura informed her.   
“No fucking way.”  
“Way!” She pulled open the covers to reveal his signature right on the hardback.   
“How did you get these?” Carmilla croaked.  
“Calm down. My dad has a friend who thought they’d be a nice late wedding present. He kept them in good condition.” The blonde shrugged as if these were coloring books and not some of the greatest pieces of literature ever written. “You’re welcome.”  
“You’re perfect…”  
“…Alright! Last gift! Don’t get soft on me now, woman! You’ll ruin my 5-year plan! Open it!” She shoved the small box into her hand.  
This was far too overwhelming. This girl was not of this world. How did she marry a…well, her?!  
The final gift was a booklet of marriage coupons. One for a free kiss if Laura was mad at her. Free massage, foot or full body- two of Carmilla’s favorite. There were several coupons that kept her from doing dishes or removing her hair from the shower drain without complaint for wife. Those were a one-time only deal. Her grin was so wide that it scared Laura, who wondered if she just broke her wife and set herself up for a lot of irritation.  
The one that really put her over the edge in a laughing fit was the coupon that gave Carmilla access to a Laura Hollis strip show. Every coupon was available for one year and could be redeemed by the creator if considered applicable. Carmilla spent 2 minutes gasping for air through loud chuckles that made Laura’s heart sing; though she was happy when her wife finally calmed down and put the booklet away.  
“Okay, babe. My turn.”  
…………  
“You got me a Nimbus 2,000?!”  
“Necklace. I got you a Nimbus 2,000 necklace. I couldn’t find the actual thing, so I had that one custom-made with your name engraved on the handle” Carmilla chuckled, crossing her fingers behind her back. It was only a little white lie, but, if she told Laura that an actual broom replica of the necklace was being made for her birthday present, how could she miss the cuteness that would happen afterwards? That would be criminal. “Go on, Cupcake. There’s more.”  
Laura squealed as she reached for the biggest box of the pile. She thought it would be light, but she couldn’t lift it. The thing was taller than her and she couldn’t think of anything that could be in it. Maybe a nice bazooka. “What’s in here?”  
“That is the point of you opening it.” Carmilla grabbed her phone to record the moment. If she knew Laura at all, she knew just how much she would appreciate this particular gift. It would annoy Carmilla to hell, but it was worth her wife’s happiness.  
She watched and waited while Laura tore into the wrapping paper with the exuberance of a 6-year-old child. It was adorable. Expected, but adorable. Paper flew in every direction while her blonde Tasmanian devil continued towards her gift; and, when she finally reached it, the reaction was priceless. Laura leapt into the air with a cheer that was nothing close to human. Carmilla would know, she spent over 300 years dealing with humans in one way or another before she became one. It was the reaction she had hoped for times ten.  
“A life-sized Tardis! You’re kidding me!” Laura wrapped her arms around the giant telephone box and squeezed.  
“I am not.” Carmilla shrugged, glad she got this on camera. “Merry Christmas, Laura.”  
“Mistletoe…”  
“Now, we’re talking.” Carmilla stopped the video, ready to indulge in her favorite Christmas tradition.  
“But I have more gifts.” Laura bounced back down onto the couch, pulling Carmilla and another gift down with her.  
Carmilla huffed playfully while the rest of the gifts were opened. Laura squealed at every single one. At the leather-bound journal. The winter jacket. The entire Gilmore Girls collection. The overalls. Even the new harness after she finished blushing over it.  
“Now, I believe there was a mention of mistletoe?”  
*Six hours later*  
“’I’m dreaming of a white Christmas  
Someone to pay my student loans  
Someone who listens with hair that glistens  
Who’s rich and about to croak’”  
“Uh…do I need to file for a divorce?”  
Carmilla froze, toothbrush in hand, looking at her wife through the mirror. “Why would you want to divorce me?”  
“Well,” Laura stood behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. “I can’t pay your student loans. I…can’t pay my student loans. I’m not rich. And I’m a lot further from death than I used to be. I lack all the qualifications for your perfect Christmas.”  
“No, you have everything.” Carmilla grinned, reaching back to pat Laura’s head.  
Laura released her and helped Carmilla fix her tie. She was sporting a cute pair of black slacks with a white dress shirt and red suspenders with a matching tie. Laura thought she was giving off some major Daddy vibes, but she wasn’t one to complain. She just enjoyed the view until they were alone in a space where she could do more than stare without drawing unwanted attention. Sex upstairs in their bathroom while they’re friends were preparing the start of their Christmas dinner down below would be inappropriate and rude.  
“You look beautiful, my love.” Carmilla admired Laura’s red, very tight, dress. Her curves popped perfectly without being too much, and the neck of the dress was a low turtleneck to tease the brunette; at least that’s how she saw it. It was very tempting to push the neck of the dress down and plant herself there. So, she did. Blame it on the mistletoe hanging above her head. She was.  
Clearly, Carmilla doesn’t care about inappropriate and rude.  
“C-Carm, all our friends are down there. We’re gonna be late.” Laura didn’t know why she was whispering. All she knew was her knees weren’t going to hold up in these heels.  
“So, let us be late.” Carmilla pulled Laura up by the waist and sat her on the counter. As their lips joined, both were pulled into the bliss of a winter wonderland.  
………  
“Yo, Hollstein! Are we doing this or what?” Laf called up to the couple.  
The others had been waiting somewhat patiently for Laura and Carmilla to come down so the festivities could commence. Kirsch had already started into the cheese platter. Perry was on her second cup of apple cider and was complaining about needing the bathroom before the toast. Mattie gave her stamp of approval on the choice of wine this year with two half full glasses. There were presents to open and multiple plates of food to eat; and, the last thing anybody wanted was cold mac and cheese.  
Laura pulled Carmilla downstairs to join their friends. She even had the decency to look guilty, which Laf and Perry made a point to give a nod her way in understanding (and teasing humor). They understood when certain needs clashed with the emotions of a special holiday. But food. It was stopping them from diving into Danny’s delicious Shepard’s pie and Sherman’s baked mac and cheese- which, again, should not get cold. This would not stand.  
The scene was something right out of a cheesy Christmas movie. The owners of the place standing on the staircase with glasses champagne over their awaiting guests dressed in their best red, green, or neutral-colored clothing. Some were smiling. Some were just staring, waiting for the moment they could partake in their glass. Some were inching towards the wafts of bacon-wrapped chicken fingers. Either way a guest was looking at that moment, if the traditional toast didn’t start soon, the food would never make it through the introduction.  
“Well, guys, this marks our 5th annual Christmas party. We started this little shindig a year after Silas, and it has become a yearly favorite in our quaint group of misfits; or used-to-be misfits. We’ve come a long way.” Carmilla nodded respectfully to everyone in the room, everyone that had changed her life in one way or another. She saved Laura for last.  
“We like to take this time to remember those of us who couldn’t be with us tonight, whether they be unavailable or passed on. J.P. Armitage: a beloved friend. Wilhelm Luce: a brother. Lily Hollis: a loving mother and cherished partner. General Betty Spielsdorf, who sends her annual Christmas text, hopes we enjoy tonight; and, asks for good wishes in her continuous fight. And, finally, Danny Lawrence, who hopes we enjoy the Shepard’s pie; but sends her apologies for missing the party. It’s her first Christmas with her family since her transformation; she asks for good luck. These are our people and we keep them forever in our hearts.   
“Along with remembering those not here, tonight is about love. Love is the reason we’re still standing here instead of fleeing the unending destruction of the planet without a place to go. Whether some of us are still unwilling to admit it or not, we love each other. It comes in its own ways, but it’s here. So, suck it up. We’re stuck with each other.  
“Finally, tonight is about fun, fun in a safe environment without judgement or risk of roofies= which, Carm has reluctantly agreed, again, not to prank us with after the sweet tart prank on Perry during our 2nd party. So, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy Solstice nerds! Enjoy the party!” Laura raised her glass in unison with her friends, giggling at the resounding ‘Whoo’s.  
Sherman and Kirsch were the first into the kitchen, fighting over who got to go first. The others chastised them until one finally let another begin the line. Five years and Kirsch still didn’t get that Sherman always go the upper hand. Mel just held him in place by the shoulder while he pouted like the sad puppy he was.  
Laf and Perry were busy chatting away now that Perry had taken to the bathroom. Lafontaine had both their plates in their hands, pointing out several dishes for Perry to choose from. It was sweet to watch them be so considerate with her. Eating for two was a lot more complicated than people thought; let alone eating for three. Laura loved watching them interact with each other after the news. It was beautiful.  
“Do you think that’ll be us one day?” Laura smiled down at her friends.  
“I know it will.” Carmilla squeezed her hand, hoping for it more than anything.  
“They’re so beautiful. Perry is glowing. How does this not change that? It expands it. Growing a family, starting one, is just life changing. It’s amazing. I wouldn’t know where to start.” She sighed, amazed at the wonders of life and the human body.  
“Well, how about we start with this,” The tail end of mistletoe dangled between them. Laura snickered with a roll of her eyes, closing the gap between them. The kiss was soft, gentle. It fit with this night. A promise. “Merry Christmas, Cupcake.”  
It will be us. One day.  
“Merry Christmas, Carm.”  
One day.  
A promise. Forged in hope.


	18. Only Human

Whoever thought having a roommate was a good idea obviously had not met Carmilla Karnstein. How one girl could cause so much frustration was beyond Laura. Ever since she moved into her dorm room, all Carmilla had done was cause chaos. Even after they’d forged some kind of friendship, it was never ending. There were still dirty dishes in the sink. Clumps of hair lodged in the shower drain. Fake blood in the milk container pranks- as if the first time didn’t scare Laura enough when she ran to get her floor don in fear she’d been secretly living with a vampire who simply replied, “Maybe she’s just a light averse octogenarian with an extreme hemoglobin deficiency and really good skin” after Laura spent time explaining Carmilla’s daylight activities difficulty to support her vampire claims. This theory was shut down after Perry, the floor don, and Lafontaine, Perry’s science-crazed partner, watched as Carmilla took that same carton of blood, poured it into a bowl of Count Chocula, and swiftly fed a spoonful of it to Laura. Yep. It was a prank. Food coloring and corn syrup. And gross. Only fitting that she continues that little fun moment on a regular, right along with her other annoyances.  
Laura had come back to their room many times to find her cookies and grape soda completely gone with a sign on her desk that says, buy more snacks, with a wink on the bottom. She continuously steals Laura’s yellow pillow. The multitude of “study buddies” stopped months age, but her own personal study time kept Laura from concentrating on assignments. The door had barely opened and the closed by the time Carmilla begins stripping away her clothes after a long day, flashing any passerbys with pale, Porcelain skin. And her unending trunk of unnecessary remarks could take out a nun.  
But, now, she is being so incredibly loud in the middle of the night that it is interrupting Laura’s dream of riding a Hippogriff around Hogwarts campus with Hermione and Luna Lovegood. They were just about to go in for a landing and hurl up in the Gryffindor common room for pumpkin pastries and butter beer! Now, she’s watching it fade away and pitch black invades as her eyes begin to focus on the wall in front of her. She huffs, rolling over to tell Carmilla to can it or she’ll break out the laser pointer when she catches something flash across the room. Her eyes are still adjusting, so making it out is harder than finding the golden snitch in the Forbidden Forest. It is only when the grogginess fades more that she realizes that Carmilla is whimpering and thrashing about in her bed. Having a nightmare. A terrible one from the sounds of it. Carmilla never made noise in her sleep. It was the only time she was quiet. Now, she was fighting off something that, by her movements, was definitely not a ball of yarn; unless the ball of yarn grew arms. And claws. And was winning.  
Well, don’t you feel like a horse’s ass?  
“Laura…”  
It was low, barely audible through the whines and tears, but she heard it. Carmilla’s nightmare was about her. Was she hurting her? Attacking her? Making her clean her hair out of the shower drain? Trying to kill her? It felt only right to mend whatever disaster Dream Laura had done; so, she jumped out of bed and over to Carmilla. It took some maneuvering, but she managed to get over to the wall without getting smacked and soothed the scared girl beneath her with soft murmurs and stroking her fingers against wet cheeks, eventually managing to pull Carmilla against her chest. She awoke with a jolt, fighting against her, but Laura managed to talk her down to assure her she was awake.  
“It’s just me. You’re safe.” She whispered.  
She expected to be shoved off the bed, punched in the gut for invading the most vulnerable of invadable spots, even if Carmilla never cared when the leather boot was on the other foot. Laura expected any violent reaction a person shaking as hard as Carmilla could create in a matter of seconds. She expected to be dragging her blankets and pillows to Lafontaine’s room to sleep next to their hamster sanctuary. She did not expect a tear stained Carmilla to grab the side of her face with unstable, pale hands and plant a kiss on her right then and there. The shock of it very nearly overpowered the shock that she was kissing Carmilla back and it wasn’t a dream where a giggle of gingers in army green burst through the door and attacked them with silly string and giant mushrooms. It ended with Carmilla’s forehead resting against hers, arms coiled tight around her as everything on Carmilla began to relax.  
“Please, don’t leave me.” That husky voice whispered desperately, breath whisking gently past Laura’s cheek like whipped cream atop an ice cream sundae.  
Hesitantly, Carmilla curled into her, head on her chest. Laura wasn’t sure what had brought this on, what caused a chance like that to be taken, what made Carmilla so wound up and frightened. All she knew was she wasn’t sure if she was capable of being anywhere than by Carmilla’s side ever again.  
“I won’t.” She promised, breathing in lilac and orchid in those dark curls, wondering if she ever could’ve taken that step. Probably not.  
Probably not.


	19. Cheers

“TWINKLE, TWINKLE, LITTLE STAR!” Firm hands caught her before she took a faceplant to the concrete right off the steps of the front porch. She giggled, head lolling back to rest on a pale shoulder. “Oops. Guess I almost fell for you, huh, Carm?”  
Carmilla huffed, trying hard not to smile at that. “You look like shit, Laura.”  
She should have expected Laura to let herself get completely plastered when Carmilla decided to skip this weekend’s Zeta party to go to a concert she had been bugging about for weeks. But this was Laura. No one expected Laura to sniff a bottle of booze, let alone chug three of them. Guess it’s true then. No one expects the Spanish Inquisition. Because here Laura was, almost falling off a single step to her death. Had Carmilla come earlier, she probably could have prevented this fiasco. At least she had a good story to tell for the rest of their lives.  
“Is…Is that how you see me, Carm? Am I shitty?” Laura turned with the cutest pout Carmilla had ever seen. That was saying something.   
“No, Cutie, you’re not shitty. What you are right now is majorly intoxicated and I should get you home before you implode.” Carmilla began pulling Laura in the direction of their dorm.  
“I’m cute?” Laura blushed, focusing on Carmilla’s legs to keep herself steady, but she kept tripping over her own feet.  
“That’s a given.” The brunette was getting frustrated trying to drag the drunken mess around campus. Slowing her pace didn’t help, Laura just couldn’t place her steps. Grunting, she stopped and slung Laura over her shoulder.  
“CARM! I’M FLYING!” Laura cheered, spreading her arms out like wings. “SUPER HUFFLEPUFF!”  
Carmilla rolled her eyes, adjusting to the extra weight. “Yeah, yeah. You barf on my shirt and you’ll be falling with style.”  
All the alcohol sloshing around in her body was making this a difficult flight; so, she focused on Carmilla’s while shirt instead of how high she was from the ground.  
“You know what else is cute?”  
“Llamas in tutus?” Laura was heavier when she was drunk. How much alcohol did she really drink?  
“Carmilla’s cute!”  
“You don’t say?”  
“Mmhm.” Laura closed her eyes to relieve some pressure. “You’re Carmilla. You’re cute. Your butt is cute upside down. And downside up. And sideways.”  
Even if this was a drunk confession, it went straight to Carmilla’s ego. She wondered how long Laura had been holding this in. Maybe they should have a drink or two more often, just a little less sloppy. “I didn’t know you’d been watching.”  
“Always watching, Carm. Gotta keep my peepers wide open! You just so happen to be in my vision.” The blonde traced patterns on a patch of bare skin on Carmilla’s hip, only squinting her eyes to watch the white stars disappear every time her finger left the skin. “You and your cute butt.”  
“This sounds like such an inconvenience for you.” Carmilla smirked, finally able to support the extra weight without worrying about tilting into the nearest tree.  
“I don’t make the rules. Cute is cute. Gorgeous is gorgeous. Hot is hot. It’s not my fault you fall in every category.” An idea made her lean up a little on Carmilla’s shoulder. “How far do you think I am from the ground? Do you think I could dive like the seagulls do with fishies? I wanna try!”  
“Let’s not try, Laura!” Carmilla pleaded, feeling Laura shifting already.  
“DIVE! DIVE! DIVE!” Laura held her arms out again, tilting down towards the ground, nose pointed sharply out in preparation for her great decent. She just wanted to grab a blade of grass and come back up.  
“GOT DAMMIT, LAURA!” Carmilla had no choice but push her torso forward, head down, to prevent Laura from breaking her neck if she let go. Laura’s body went backwards past Carmilla’s front, taking her down with her. Pulling off an uncontrollable somersault off her head, landing over Laura’s body, she quickly placed her hands at her sides to prevent colliding with the drunk, giggling girl beneath her. “For fuck’s sake, Laura! You’re not flying. I’m carrying you! Or, I was until you put yourself in autopilot.”  
“Whoa…I can see specks in your eyes. I’d help you blow them out, but they’re really cute.” The blonde ran her index finger from Carmilla’s eyes to her chin, cupping it. Her eyes never left Carmilla’s.  
This was the bravest thing Laura had done since she confronted the Dean of Students and got her removed after getting the Board involved in her discovery of illegal practice. Carmilla had watched her defeat her mother in record time, a first time to be exact. Laura Hollis made history being the first person to take down Lolita Morgan at the ripe age of 19; and was too afraid to admit to Carmilla that she had feelings. Carmilla had done enough flirting to mark years, centuries. It took three bottles of booze and a few shots of tequila to get Laura to tell her that she thought Carmilla was cute. And, it pissed her. Not because Laura was confessing to this with a stomach full of moonshine; but because this brave little Hollis girl had to intoxicate herself before admitting it and Carmilla couldn’t capitalize. She’d be crazy to even try until Laura was empty of whatever she consumed at the party, whatever was giving her the courage to lean up towards Carmilla’s face.  
“Laura…you’re drunk. We can’t.” Carmilla shook her head, pulling back as best she could.  
“Why not? I’m not that drunk.” There was that pout again. Accompanied by its best friend, tears.  
“Oh, you are screwed, Hollis. And as much as I would like to make you see stars a totally different way, I would rather you be sober when I do. I’m an ass, but I’m not an ass who approves of intoxicated consent. Because that’s not consent…I didn’t make any sense to you just now did I.” Laura’s confused expression was all she needed as confirmation. Standing herself up, she reached down for Laura. “Come on. Let’s get you home, Cupcake.”  
The walk back was slower than before. Laura’s footing still sucked, but Carmilla didn’t want to relive the bombing of the Hollis aircraft again. She held Laura as steady as she could. The tripping was kept to a minimum, and Laura didn’t throw up once. Some success came out of this. It was only when she got Laura to their room and the door closed that Carmilla felt better.  
“Alright, Cutie. Find your pjs. You need to sleep this shit off. Do you know exactly what you drank?” Carmilla started rummaging around their tiny kitchen for a cup of water and anything with bread.   
Laura swayed a bit as she thought back to the red cup that someone kept putting stuff in. “Oh! Beer. Tequila! Mm…more beer!”  
What was it that girl had said? Something about beer…beer before liquor? Ha…that’s a funny word. Liiiiqquuuooorrrrr!!!!! Li-li-li-li-li-li-liiiiqqquuuoorrr!  
“Fuck. You chased…” Carmilla sighed, pulling a slice of bread out of the plastic. “You never mix, Laura. Someone should’ve told you that. How many? I ask fearfully.”  
“I don’t know. I stopped counting after…what’s the number after 5?”  
Carmilla nearly dropped the cup of water in her hand. “Damn…You’re gonna have a rough morning. Lucky for you I keep an extra beer in here.”  
“YAY! MORE BEER!”  
“Absolutely not. It’s to help you with your hangover. Drink a little the next morning and it can potentially help with the headache.” Carmilla rolled her eyes, putting the bread away.  
“You’re killing that flying feeling I had earlier. I want it back.” Laura frowned, watching the lines of Carmilla’s outline wiggle around. How does she do that and still look so cute and sharp and…is her hair moving?  
“Yeah? I want sex on the back of a Harley. Tough shit.” Carmilla snickered, done prepping. She was about to hand Laura the water when she ended up dropping it on the floor upon turning. “Shit!”  
Instead of searching for her pajamas like Carmilla had told her, Laura instead decided to strip her clothes and stand in the middle of the room in her underwear. Her shirt was on her bed, and her pants splayed around her ankles. Carmilla kept her head low, leaning on her arms against the counter in support. Tonight was the night Laura Hollis really would be the death of her. Drunk Laura spewing out her feelings was one thing. Drunk Laura standing practically naked in the middle of their dorm room in the middle of the night was something else. Good thing Carmilla had an overwhelming amount of self-control. Unluck for Carmilla, she was going to have an issue having decent dreams tonight.   
“Um…Cupcake?” She spoke through gritted teeth.  
“Hm?” Laura swayed, not at all concerned with the flustered girl in front of her or the spilled water on the floor.  
“Why in the frilly hell are you naked?”   
“I got hot…but now I’m cold again.” Laura replied, rubbing her shoulders.  
Carmilla took a deep breath. “That’s what clothes are for, Laura. Why didn’t you just put on your pjs like I said?”  
“I couldn’t get my pants off!”  
She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Becau-! Never mind. Just…don’t move.”  
She quickly lay some paper towels down for the water, refilling the cup and sitting it on the floor by Laura’s bed. She quickly grabbed a bottle of aspirin and Laura’s pajamas out of the bathroom, hurrying back before Laura found something else to get into.   
“Sit.” She used two fingers to push Laura down onto her bed, grabbing her legs by the ankles to help her remove her pants. “No wonder you couldn’t get them off! Your shoes are still on. Frigging A, Laura…”  
Laura looked down at her with a glint in her eye that Carmilla wished she didn’t see. “I pictured this happening a much different way.”  
A breath escaped Carmilla’s lips. She wished she could choke on it. This night just was not fair. She just kept whispering to herself, “Self-control. Self-control. Self-control.”  
“Why haven’t we kissed, Carm?” Laura queried, holding still as Carmilla pulled her bottoms around her ankles.  
“You never asked.” She deadpanned.  
“All I had to do was ask? Dammit. I wasted so much time writing out a script on how this would play out in my diary.” She bit her lip, frustrated with herself. How hard would she have to bite herself to bleed? Ow, that hurts. Let’s not do that.  
“You have a diary?” Carmilla quirked an eyebrow, pulling Laura to her feet to get the pants around her waist. Making quick work of it, she threw the tank top over her head, forcing it down before Laura could make any more innuendos. Not waiting for an answer, she grabbed the bread she’d sat down and shoved it into Laura’s hand. “Here. Eat that. It’ll soak up some of the beer.”  
“You know, Carm? I think without tonight, you’d never know that I like you. You have a cute face. And you really are sweet, even if you’re an ass to everybody else. Not to me.” Laura took a big bite out of her bread. “I jwust wope oo wike me bike.”  
Tonight had to be the biggest jokes for whatever gods were watching her right now. The first person she ever liked enough to date in nearly 3 years, and she admits her feelings when she’s so drunk she could share her alcohol content with a friend.   
Stake me now.  
“I think I love you.” Laura yawned, finishing off the slice of bread.  
Everything stopped. Her lungs. Her heart. Her pulse. For a split second, Carmilla felt dead. Like she was looking through ancient eyes. It was dark, all except Laura. And it was scary. “What did you say?”  
“I’m tired. I’m gonna lay on my b-bed.” Laura hiccupped, laying down on top of her blankets and closing her eyes.  
“Laura, what did you say?” Carmilla leaned down over her, heart starting again in high gear.  
“Goodnight, Winona Ryder.”  
Carmilla visibly huffed, her body leaning into the action. “Oh, now, you don’t know who I am?!  
Soft snores interrupted the quiet as Laura slumbered. Done with this night, Carmilla covered her in an extra blanket, flopping down on her own bed with a grunt. Tomorrow morning was going to suck for sure, and she had a decision to make.  
“Worst. Crush. Ever.”


	20. Sydnificant Other

“Twelve times in one night! Who binges one season twelve times in one night?”  
Carmilla, Laf, Perry, Mattie, and Will were walking the campus after a day of classes, and napping. The Ginger Twins and Carmilla’s siblings were laughing at her complaints against one little blonde’s extreme binge the night before Laura had forced Carm to watch One Day At a Time Season 2 for date night. Carm was up to it the first go around, but, by binge number 4, she could probably reenact it herself. Her eyes started bleeding at number 8 it felt like; and number 10 made her want to rip them out and use them as earplugs.  
“Aw, come on, Carmilla! Even Laura couldn’t be bored enough to watch over one season twelve times in a row.” Will threw bread at a few squirrels nearby.  
“She started mouthing along like it was a fucking sing-along. I swear she could’ve pulled a costume change and a script out of her ass and I wouldn’t have known the difference.” She drawled, squeezing the book in her hand.  
“What purpose would she have for- “  
“You tell me! It was Wednesday! That’s all I’ve got!” Carm huffed, rolling her eyes at the thought of watching one more second of season 2. Yes, it was a good show that she would keep watching in the comfort of a cloak of darkness; but nobody could watch one season of something twelve times and have a desire to see it again for the next 3 months. “I guess I should be grateful she’s not forcing me to go window shopping for the Sally Mae Silas Sock Hop again. She didn’t even ask me if I wanted to attend! She just naturally assumed I would go. It’s girls’ choice, and I choose to stay in my dorm in sweatpants like a normal human being on a Friday night.”  
Perry giggled as Laf spun her in a circle, pulling a flower from a push they were passing and sticking it in her curls. “Laf and I are wearing blue. I asked, they picked the colors. But I added a pinch of silver for a nice color combo. Naturally, they went out and found a silver bow and suspenders.”  
“Yeah? I was going to be Sarah Jane’s plus one, but Wilson swooped in. It’s all good though. Not my type of party.” Will stuffed his now empty hands in his pockets, turning to face his sisters. “What about you, Matts? Got anybody in mind?”  
“Yes. Me in my tub covered in bubbles with a glass of champagne and strawberries.” Mattie scrunched her nose at the idea of spending a Friday night with the rest of the Silas collegiate. “Sally Mae dances are more for couples like Mircalla and her little powder puff.”  
“Hey! I never said I was going! I never asked her!” Carmilla barked.  
“Maybe she’ll ask you. Did you think of that, Your Royal Snarky?” Lafontaine quipped.  
Carmilla flipped them off. “When pigs fly.”  
When she imagined things like invitations to dances, planning of dates, and proposals- because obviously you think about these kinds of things in relationships- she never imagined Laura being the one to step up. Maybe because she saw herself as more dominant. Maybe she wanted it to be her giving things to Laura more than not. Maybe, in this story, she wanted to be Laura’s hero; even if Laura Hollis could most definitely swoop in and do it herself. Carm just wanted it to be her. That seemed to be how they worked. Carmilla becomes the antihero and Laura rewarded her great gestures with six-hour binges, surprising her with her own acts of heroism. There’s a bug on the wall? Carmilla to the rescue! They’re having a Tim Burton marathon? Laura Hollis on fort patrol! And, look, she brought snacks! Not all heroes wear capes; sometimes they drink hot chocolate from a Tardis.  
“Speaking of powderpuffs…” Mattie nodded towards a determined looking Laura making her way over to them across the lawn.  
Carmilla removed her sunglasses, watching Laura cut across the grass with gusto. She began to meet her halfway, her friends in tow. Something about Laura was different. A lot of Laura was different. Her hair was straightened. Her outfit was one with purpose, a yellow summer dress and a pair of white converses. She looked beautiful, but this was not Laura’s ordinary class load attire. She wasn’t in her usual faded jeans and sleeping owls top. This. This was intent. This was reporting Mr. Vice Principal for embezzling from the fourth grade Candygram Fund intent. This was a Laura Hollis movement in full swing.  
“Guess you should’ve paid more attention while you were window shopping, huh, Kitty?” Will joked, earning himself a smack to the back of the head from the eldest of the three siblings. He quickly refrained from retaliating before he found himself running across the campus from a one-shoed Matska using the other shoe to swing at him. Again.  
Carmilla ignored her brother entirely as they finally met Laura in the middle of the lawn; she had a beautiful girl in front of her. “Nice dress, Creampuff. I hope you wore it just for me.”  
Laura blushed, handing her phone to Laf and turning away in earnest. “Hit play.”  
“Frosh, what are you-?”  
“Just hit play!”  
The scene looked so familiar. In the moment, staring unapologetically at the gorgeous sunflower positioning herself for…something, Carmilla couldn’t place it. It was only after she heard the music begin after Lafontaine pressed play that the look of horror hit and the wish to become a tick in the grass to avoid what was coming. Once Mattie was quietly groaning, Will smiling, Perry dancing, and Lafontaine awkwardly frowning did Carmilla realize it was too late to stop it.

“Kidnapped students, mass effect  
Zetas stepped up, full respect  
Journalism, philosophy, late night roof astrology  
Flying books, poison shrooms, Ginger squad dream team  
Summers fight, ropes too tight, and you still took down the Dean!”

“Do I have to endure this? I want to gouge my eardrums with my heels.” Mattie muttered to her brother. “I guess I can appreciate that it’s not mine.”  
Carmilla didn’t know if she should run or pretend she was late for another class, but her legs wouldn’t let her move and her lips would do nothing but expand the more this went on. She wanted to put on a nice face for Laura, but she was aiming more for her normal look of blatant indifference. This was not what she had in mind. What the heck kind of bodily reaction was this? She didn’t choose this! Was she smiling?  
“Sacrifices, black curls  
You’re the sweetest in the world  
Bat wings, bed hog  
Cookies! Om-nom-nom-nom-nom!  
Bad dreams, Great kiss  
Worst crush I missed  
Vampire! Desire!  
I just have one last thing to say!

“You set my heart on fire!  
On that day you bit me and ran away  
You set my heart on fire!  
So please say yes  
You can even wear a black dress”

And here she was: Laura Hollis, down on one knee with her dress flowing around her gently in the wind with a tired, happy, dorky grin on her face and hope in her eyes; and, Carmilla never felt more willing to give her anything than she did right now.  
“Will you go to the dance with me?” Laura gasped; a hand extended up in offering.  
Regaining some of her composure, Carmilla’s tongue poked out against her bottom lip, exposing teeth. Her eyes turned dark and she ignored the irregular beat of her heart. “You made me watch Season 2 all night so you could write your own rendition of, not only Syd’s routine, but first semester’s sock puppet scenario?”  
“I know it’s not quite as original, but I tried my hardest.” The blonde chuckled. “I still need an answer.”  
As Carmilla just stood there staring down at her own little pocket full of sunshine, Wilhelm brought attention back to the fact that there were more people there other than them.  
“Uh, if she declines, I’m free.” He smirked.  
And, to his surprise, nobody answered him.  
Except Mattie’s hand.  
“Well…?” Laura nudged Carmilla, hand still outstretched.  
A pale hand grabbed her own, helping her stand before wrapping around her waist. A thoughtful look briefly played on Carmilla’s face before she broke the façade and smiled again. “How could I refuse?”  
And she would never ask for anything better than a binge with one Laura Hollis.  
“Should I start pulling out the blankets? It’s going to be quite the Porky Rain today.” Laf whispered to their partner.  
And Mattie’s hand made a reappearance.


	21. Cold...Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please visit our merch store!  
> http://tee.pub/lic/KkQfNWGSbfU

She listened to the yelling and chaos going on behind her and laughed darkly, slamming the door behind her so hard that it just swung open again, shook off the hinge, and dangled there. It seemed like quite the imagery since that’s exactly what just happened to her. She punches one asshole for grabbing her ass and, all of a sudden, she’s out of a job. It’s not her fault he tried to get even and wound up flying across a few tables. He’s the one that didn’t remember his manners. Drunken asshole.  
Now she has to walk back to her dorm and explain to her girlfriend that they were going to be postponing their special date because there was no way to pay for lobster without a job without dropping your pants or washing dishes. No way would she make Laura subject herself to either of those things for a lousy meal. Laura would never have to sell herself to anyone for any reason so long as Carmilla had anything to say about it.  
She fumbled with her lighter as she pulled a cigarette from behind her ear and put it to her lips. The snow crunched beneath her boots as she walked back to campus. She would just teleport or speed her way back, but she wanted the cold to calm her nerves before facing Laura. She was still pissed at the prick who grabbed what was not his, and at her boss who decided her defending herself was worth a discharge; and that drunken bastard probably got a free round at her expense. Carmilla wanted desperately to turn around and rip both their throats to the bone, only pressing forward because blonde hair and a sweet neck to inhale was so primal in her mind…right behind the rage she felt for losing her job to such a dick-led, penny pinching, booze engulfed-.  
“Woah!”  
Her feet came flying out from under her, knocking her into a pile of snow so deep that some of it managed to make its way into her jeans. It covered her bare arms and a bit trickled into her shirt. She leapt up with vampiric speed, dropping her cigarette into the indentation of her butt.  
“Great.” She barked, shaking snow out of her clothes, trying to brush it off as quickly as she could. Knowing her cigarette was ruined, she put her hands in her pockets with a huff and snuffed it out. “Fine. Those things will kill you, anyways.”  
Now she was pissed, wet, and cold. Perfect. A sane person would get home fast to avoid any further damage. A sane, human person with way less pride than Carmilla. As pissed, wet, and cold as she was, she had too much pride to just go running for a warm pair of pants. She was a vampire. She could handle damp jeans and a cold shoulder. Hell, she’s been through worse! Nope. She just trudged back on campus with thoughts of ripped throats and flamethrowers.  
The building’s warmth was nice, nothing like a hot shower and a steaming cup of O-negative, but she wasn’t going to complain. When she finally did get to her dorm room, she could already hear Laura going frantic inside.  
Probably lost to Laf playing Mario Cart again.  
She shoved the door open, making a beeline for the refrigerator. She grabbed the soy milk container, bringing it to her lips, feeling herself get warm tingles in her fingers and toes.  
“Ah, that’s better.”  
“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?”  
It was then that she noticed her girlfriend’s wide, fearful eyes and near sweaty complexion as she choked her flip phone to death in a not-so-subtle imitation of that sparkly guy Laura made her sit through for 5 movies. Laura looked exhausted, like she hadn’t slept at all; quite like she did when she stayed up losing to Laf in Mario Cart. By her shakiness and the full tray of cookies on the desk, it looked like she hadn’t eaten today either. Concerned, Carmilla put the carton away, making her way over to Laura.   
“Are you okay? What’s wrong?”  
“I’ve been calling you for hours with no answer! You left your bloody phone in your bed on silent again! You’re usually back by now. It is nearly 7 a.m.! Your shift was supposed to end hours ago, Carm!” Laura was near tears, probably assuming the worst. Silas was known to have a loose bear every now and again, and the occasional mythological creature. Though no bear could stand against Carmilla- and the bear spray Laura insist she carry; and she could hold her own against any creature dumb enough to step in her way. Either way, she understood Laura’s concern.  
“I stayed late to help out. Why didn’t you call the bar?” She frowned, a hand in her damp hair. It didn’t seem to phase her much. Probably a bad thing, but why worry?  
“I did! No one answered!” Laura fumed, taking a minute to breathe for the first time in hours. She finally noticed water dripping onto their floor. “What happened to you?”  
Oh, yeah. She’s wet. She had to look down to see what Laura was talking about before the overwhelming cold hit her again. And then the anger. The want to crush some heads and turn them into recycled keychains. “I was fired this morning.”  
It took Laura for a shock, her face shifting in so many expressions of confusion that Carmilla stopped counting and focused on how adorable it looked amid her numbing kneecaps and icy hatred for assholes.  
“Um…why? You were the best they had on night shifts. I don’t understand.” Laura tossed her phone onto her bed. “More importantly, why are you literal ice?”  
“One of the overly drunk bastard patrons decided to grab himself a handful and my boss found me defending myself by punching his face in and tossing his ass across the bar tables by his marble-sized ballsack after he tried to retaliate far more offensive than the sexual harassment; so, he let me go.” Carmilla grumbled, a wave of embarrassment burning her face. “I walked home in the snow, slipped on a patch of ice and landed in a pile of Frosty the Snowman. Dropped my cigarette too…”  
“You told me you’d stop.” Laura frowned, hands on her hips.  
“It was my last one, Cupcake.” Carmilla promised. “Waste not, want not.”  
“That’s not-! Ugh! Whatever. It’s not important right now. You need to take a warm shower and stop turning into the Ice Princess on my bedroom floor.” Laura tugged Carmilla forward towards the bathroom.  
“Does that mean I have a crystal heart?” Carmilla started tugging the freezing shirt over her head, patches of ice falling onto the floor. Dead vampire and snow, clearly not a good mix.  
“Not so long as I’m around. No go.” You’re dripping, you cat!” Laura pushed.   
A sly smile on her face, Carmilla shook her hair, splashing cold water and ice back at her cranky blonde, anger gone in exchange for humor. Laura smacked her arm, annoyed.  
“Ew! Go shower before you get sick! I’ll bring you something warm to wear!”  
“Vampire, babe. I don’t get sick.” Carmilla rolled her eyes. “Do me a favor and eat something before I’m out of here. I don’t want you passing out from starvation.”  
A warm shower later and she could feel her toes again. Laura brought her a pair of her fleece pajama bottoms and a long sleeve T-shirt. All of it fit at a shorter length than she would’ve liked, but they all smell like Laura; so, no complaint. She came out to a mug of hot cocoa and blood that put her right to sleep.  
*4 hours later*   
She woke up with a weird sensation in her chest. Her head ached. Her throat felt like she swallowed a spoonful of tree bark. It made her cough profusely. Everything hurt. What was this blasphemy? And what was that feeling in her nose? Like she might-  
“Achoo!”  
Sneeze.  
“Told you you’d get sick.” Laura sat up in her bed.  
………….  
Three hundred years she’s been alive. Battles, wars, and survival of three different sickness plagues that she can think of, and she gets sick from a fall in the snow. Typical. She ran through harsher conditions than a late night’s snowfall and now she gets sick? The universe thought her a joke. It had to!  
“Okay. I got you some strong doses of cold medicine, a lot of it because you may burn it off quite quickly. There’s soup. Chicken noodle. Broccoli cheddar. Beef stew. Vegetable. Lentil. Tomato. Chicken and rice. Some broth. Juice and Gatorade to raise your electrolytes. Crackers. Tissues. And Perry’s letting me borrow her humidifier, but she doesn’t know why. Probably thinks it’s for better dreams or something. I don’t know what she thinks. So, you and I will be stuck in here just in case you have the flu and not just a cold.  
“Fun.” She sniffed, feeling congested and runny all at once. Her stomach started churning suddenly, and she gave Laura a warning glance.  
The blonde had a trash can over to her almost immediately, just in time for a not at all fun experience of potentially releasing her intestines into a plastic garbage can.  
“Definitely quarantine. Good thing I bought disinfectant.” Laura brushed hair from Carmilla’s face just as Perry came bustling in.  
“Perry don’t come in here! Carmilla has-!”  
Another wave of sickness made Carmilla’s body lurch as she clung to the wastebasket for dear life, feeling weaker than she did in her coffin when it ran out of blood.   
Perry’s reaction looked more like she was getting shocked with a cattle prod, lurching back and landing on the floor as she side-crawled back out the door, leaning in with her face and mouth covered.  
“W-w-w-what is it?” She squeaked.  
“The flu. It has to be.” Laura frowned.  
“No. NO. You are going to get sick, Laura. And you will not be getting me sick.” Perry slammed the door shut before yelling, “Disinfect the humidifier before you return it! Oh, feel better Carmilla!”  
The vampire groaned her response.  
“That was foolish, you know. Walking home in the middle of the night in that kind of weather with no jacket and covered in snow.” Laura tsk’d. “Though vampires couldn’t get sick.”  
“Is this gloating going to end soon? I’m starting to miss vomiting.” Rolling over to avoid Laura’s disappointed eyes and frowning lips. How was she to know that she was still capable of getting the flu? Colds, flus, and viruses were supposed to be reserved for people with working lungs and living cells that needed to fight off infections. The only thing her insides were needed for was blood transfers and orgasms. Fighting off infections was not on the list.  
“If you can get sick, I wonder what else is humanly possible for you.” Laura placed a cool compress on the back of Carmilla’s neck, rubbing her back in a soothing rhythm with a smile on her face and a distant look in her eye as her own curiosity combined with some deep secret hopes. “You could have allergies, get hiccups, have babies…”  
“Ah! I long for unconsciousness!” The vampire reached over her girlfriend, snatching the bag of cold medicine. Quickly ripping the packaging open, she popped two capsules in her mouth and snatched open a bottle of Gatorade to wash it down. She saw the look on Laura’s face and felt something that felt like nausea, but more in her chest than her stomach. “Maybe, in the future, we can talk babies and futures and humanity. In the future! Right now, I feel as if I am about to release all the blood I’ve ever taken, and all I want to do is wrap myself in this blanket, lose those shades, and watch you sit your pretty little ass on that floor and play Mario Cart with Laf. Okay?”  
She knew Laura wanted to argue, to focus more on her needs than trying to beat Lafontaine in video games. She also knew the look on her face, the pleading look on a pale face that was paler than Laura had ever seen it, was her saving grace when her little blonde gave a silent okay and quietly walked over to her TV set up and sat cross-legged on the floor. Carm watched Laura put her headset on, pick up her controller, and poke out her tongue against her lips as she melted into her game. The last thing she heard before she succumbed to the medication was the sweet music of Laura’s laughter.  
The first thing she woke up to was the burning smell of ammonia and lemon-scented air spray and a candle that had no other scent to it than a burning flame. The culprit behind it all? Culprits! Perry and Laura dressed in protective gear- rubber gloves, plastic covering, hair in shower caps, even plastic shopping bags around their feet. They looked like the first wave of trauma surgeons after getting a call about an explosion in the mines.  
“Am I in my dorm room or is this quarantine?” Carmilla’s voice was full of sleep. Her nose was clearing, but how she wished for congestion right now.  
“It’s both, dear.” Perry spoke through her face mask. “Until you are fully recovered, and Laura shows no sign of contracting your condition, you both are to stay right here.”  
“So, we’re in hell now?” Carmilla sat up with a grunt. She watched Perry spray and scrub her way across their room and got an idea. An idea done a thousand times; but it never fails. “Will you be keeping watch over us during this little lockdown?”  
“As the Floor Don, I consider it my responsibility.” Perry continued to wipe down the door. She paused to grab a new wipe. “As your friend, I consider it an honor.”  
That made Carmilla stop and retract. Perry considered her a friend. Perry hated the abnormal. Anything that didn’t breathe or cower at fangs or power, she couldn’t fathom. Yet she considered a 335-year-old vampire her friend. Curly Sue. She would be ridiculous to walk up and scare her off with fake coughing fits now. So, she didn’t. She lay back down just as a new wave of weakness flooded her system. Being tired was her thing. She was always tired. But tired, nauseas, scratchy throat, and weak? That was not a list she wanted to get used to.  
.  
.  
.  
Her eyes burned as she opened them. She didn’t remember falling asleep again; or having extra blankets on the bed. There was a warm mug of tea and blood next to her bed on the floor, and the smell of something broth-y that made her stomach growl. Groaning at the pain in her shoulders, she grabbed the mug and took a sip. It felt good to have something going in instead of coming out for once today. It felt so good that she drained the entire cup and wanted more. No one else was in the room. She could hear the shower running and Perry was nowhere to be seen. She was thirsty, waiting for Laura to get out of the shower was like waiting for a child to eat their vegetables. If she took it at a slow pace, she would end up with a face full of linoleum before she hit the kitchen area. Maybe a little burst of vamp speed would be enough to get her to the kitchen and back without a big use of her energy. Why not give it a shot?  
It took some slight concentration, not much, very minimum. Not even an intake of breath. A brief moment of focus, like a split-second of thought, and she was standing at the refrigerator. A part of her wanted to leap in the air and tell that virus to kiss her ass, but no way would she allow that in even her own presence. Her soymilk container was filled, she would have to thank Laura for that after her shower. There was soup on the counter on the portable stovetop that Carmilla could never remember the name of. It smelled delicious. The steam on it controlled her nostrils, but it was making her dizzy. Really dizzy. Soup is not supposed to do that. She was sure. She turned to go back to bed, but she couldn’t figure out why everything started to sway and falter. Strong arms wrapped around her and dragged her back to her bed.  
“I thought being an idiot was my thing.” Laura frowned, hurrying to grab another ice pack and a bowl of the soup she left simmering on the hot pot. “You are sick, you stupid, useless vampire! That means you stay in bed! Now, sit up and eat this. It helps.”  
Two bowls of soup and a cup of blood later, Carmilla found herself in a familiar position, doubled over the trash can. Laura was sitting behind her holding her hair and stroking her back in a way Carmilla was starting to appreciate. In this moment, she just felt pain as she leaned back into Laura for support. Feeling weak sucks. It’s worse than healing broken bones.  
“I’m sorry.” She groaned, wishing desperately for a breath mint. A tube of edible toothpaste even.  
“Are you apologizing for vomiting? It’s normal. Would you expect me to apologize for bleeding?” Laura shrugged, rubbing fingers through her hair. “It’s not your fault.”  
“It is my fault.” The vampire felt less vampic and more human than she had in centuries. Physical pain that couldn’t be healed with vampire healing and bandages. Definitely human. “I lost my job and walked home through the snow with no jacket because I was angry. I feel in a pile of snow like the average human with two left feet and I still did not speed home. I am an idiotic vampire that had far too much pride to just pop home!”  
“Carm, you didn’t know- “  
“I can’t take you on that date, Laura.” Carmilla took a sip of juice, feeling incredibly tired. “I cannot afford to take you on that date unless I dip into the Vampiric Trust Fund as you call it; I know you don’t want me to. I lost my job defending myself against that asshole, and I do not regret it; but I will regret not taking you to that special dinner, Laura.”  
The blonde just held her girlfriend and stroked her hair. She wrapped blankets around them both and made sure she could reach the fluids and meds if need be. “So, we don’t go to some fancy 3-dollar sign restaurant. That doesn’t mean the date won’t be special, okay? We’ll stay here; and we’ll eat…pizza.”  
“You don’t even like pizza.” Carmilla huffed. “Unless it’s covered in goat cheese.”  
“Okay, but I like the vampire who got me the pizza.” Laura kissed the top of Carmilla’s head. Perry would be livid if she saw her so close to Carmilla without protective gear. “Don’t worry about that right now. Let’s just lay here. Let me hold you and we can take a nap together. How’s that sound?”  
“That sounds like my third nap of the day.” Carmilla snuggled deeper into Laura, noticing how she felt better here with her than she had in hours.  
It was a comfortable warmth between Laura’s kindness and the blankets. Even though her stomach was empty, she felt full. She felt better. If she was lucky, she’d be over this sickness crap in another day or two. Perry wouldn’t have to come disinfect their room every six hours; out of honor she wouldn’t have to disinfect their room.  
“Perry called me her friend.” She whispered, not grasping why it bothered her so much. It wasn’t bad. It didn’t feel bad.  
“Mmhm. Because you are.” Laura mumbled sleepily before she filled Carmilla’s ears with barely audible snores.  
She took in the smell of ammonia and lemon-scented air spray once more and mentally thanked her friend for being so kind. She may have lost her job over a groping asshat, but she gained a friendship. Maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. Her eyes closed and she dreamed of Laura and health and a new special date that included a picnic basket, candles, and a complete absence of snow.


	22. Cool Under Pressure

Her phone went flying against the living room chair across the room, plopping onto the seat cushion screen down. She took a deep breath, trying to find something to do with her hands now that her phone was no longer in reaching distance. This was stressing her out. Nobody talks in detail about this part. Everyone talks about the process after the fact. Nobody talks about the stress of saying it out loud, of telling the partner. How could they not? This was brutal!  
Pregnant. Laura was pregnant. There was a tiny Hollis/Karnstein concoction sloshing away at her insides waiting to grow into a little Hollis/Karnstein person right now. By now it probably could already have little Hollis/Karnstein parts. Would it have her eyes? Carmilla’s pale complexion? Would they have to hire a babysitter because their baby would swoon all the other kids out of their binkies and smashed bananas at a daycare? Oh, Hermione, she’s going to have a Carmilla Karnstein baby with the innocent face of a Hollis. All in the eyes. Two Carmilla Karnsteins! That’s what’s growing in her womb right now: Karnstein 2.0. Twice as lethal.   
Now she just had to tell Carm. They’ve been trying for so long! It’s finally happening! She never thought about the anxiety of telling her. Why couldn’t it be as easy as the average dinner conversation? ‘Hey, hon, how was your day?’ ‘Oh, mine was lovely. Thank you for asking. Got a load of laundry done. Grabbed a cup of coffee. Tested positive for pregnancy. Yup. Peed right on that stick. Your child is the size of an orange right now. A tiny orange. How cool is that? Pass the gravy, please.’ Nothing is ever that simple.  
“I guess if parenting was simple there’d be fewer assholes in the world.” She shrugged. As soon as she said the words, her hands clutched at her belly and her gasp was loud enough to pass as a borderline scream. “You didn’t hear that! Understand? Your tiny little potentially developed ears heard nothing! For future reference, you are never allowed to say the word asshole. Asshole is a word primarily for bikers, lawyers, and rude women in the grocery store that yell at you for your own basket full of cookies! Got it? No saying asshole.”  
“Who’s not allowed to say asshole?” Laura jumped as Carmilla came downstairs after her midafternoon nap. She expected to have at least ten more minutes of freak out time before facing Carmilla with a different form of freak out.  
Nice going, Laura! Now you have to think of a plan!  
Her eyes started scanning the space for anything-ANYTHING- that could be of some assistance. If she turned the TV to that one show where there are zero censors on the mothers giving birth, then she may as well throw her uterus in Carmilla’s face so the fetus could introduce itself. The same if she grabbed her phone and played Youtube videos of farmers birthing horses, or baby songs to learn when he/she/they arrive. If she was going to do this, she was going to need some creativity.  
“Uh…me…because I couldn’t think of anything to make for dinner!” The fridge? Of course, the first thing that gave her inspiration was the idea of her cookie butter and pretzel sticks sitting in the side door of the refrigerator. “Ha! I’m such a…butt…circle.”  
What?!  
Carmilla gave Laura a look, wanting to question it but choosing otherwise. “Uh, you don’t have to call yourself an asshole for that, Laura. Just check the fridge and pick something.”  
“I tried.” Laura crossed her arms and huffed angrily. She really did look for those pretzels and cookie butter. Her eyes were too blurry to see. Darn allergies…  
Rolling her eyes, Carmilla made her way over to the fridge and scanned its contents. “What exactly were you searching for, Cupcake?”  
Cookie butter and salted pretzels.  
“…Baby carrots.” She could feel her shoulders tensing up. Maybe this was worse than the birthing videos. At least there was less talking.   
She could hear Carmilla moving things around for a few seconds before she called back, “No carrots. Anything else?”  
“Baby spinach?”  
Some more rustling. The movement of condiment jars. “No. What else?”  
“Baby lettuce? Baby corn? Baby zucchini?”  
“What are you planning? A baby salad?” Carmilla growled. Her rummaging grew louder, more frustrated. Laura could practically hear the shelves rattling before Carmilla slammed the door shut with a huff.   
“Fuck this! I’ll go to the grocery store! This is fucking ridiculous! Baby carrots! Baby spinach! Baby lettuce! What the fuck! There’s just cheese and cookie butter and pretzels in there!”  
“WHERE?” Laura scrambled for the fridge as Carmilla snatched her keys from the counter, stopping herself so she could focus on the task at hand. Announcement now, pretzels later. “Uh, Carm?”  
“Fucking baby carrots! Like we’re making dinner for miniature humans! I am an adult, Laura! If I wanted to eat a bunch of baby vegetables- any vegetable at all- I’ll transfigure into a fucking bunny first! At least then I can stomach the crap!” Carm snatched open the front door, not even bothering to grab her leather jacket. “Damn fucking asshole baby carrots!”  
“CARMILLA KARNSTEIN, STOP SAYING- “  
“DAMN! FUCKING! BABY! CARROTS!” Before the door rattled shut behind her, Laura heard Carmilla’s voice one more time. “Tomorrow night we’re having chicken; and I don’t want to hear a word about a side of baby potatoes! The potatoes will be full grown, and you will like it!”  
Laura winced at the impact of the door colliding with the frame. That could’ve gone better. It worked when Becky did it. Jesse got it pretty quickly, didn’t he? How hard is it to put it all together? The carrots. The spinach. The corn. The zucchini. It all made sense! They all said the same thing! Baby! Baby! Baby! Baby! It was obvious! How could Carmilla be so oblivious?  
“Bah!” She smacked at a pillow on the couch, knocking it to the floor Her frustration was getting the best of her. Hopefully, the baby wouldn’t inherit that- or it’s mother’s temper. Chuckling at herself for flying off the handle so quickly, she placed the pillow back where it belonged.  
The door swung open again, albeit more gently than it had closed. Carmilla’s face was painted in curiosity, disbelief, and a range of indescribable emotion. Like she’d just been told that her dog could speak, and it told her future. Or they no longer sold UbyKotex boxes in black.  
“Carm? Did you forget something?” Laura frowned, concerned that Carmilla may have witnessed a murder or an accident that left her in shock.  
Carmilla’s eyes were starting to redden around the rims. Her head was shaking, but the shakes were so short and frigid that they looked more like ticks. She looked like Perry before a rant.  
“Carm, you’re scaring me.” Laura’s hands began to tremble.  
Boot clad feet marched forward with as little purpose as Laura had ever seen Carmilla walk. They were standing face to face. Both scared. And then a shaky hand placed itself onto Laura’s stomach. Tear stained eyes burned into her own. And she heard a shaky breath come out of Carmilla’s mouth.  
“We weren’t really having baby carrots for dinner, were we?” Carmilla whispered, her other hand resting itself against Laura’s cheek.  
Her own tears starting to fall, the blonde shook her head. “We were gonna have meatloaf…” A sob broke through her lips, the happiest of sobs. “And we’re having a baby.”  
And she was kissing her. Passion and joy and fear in every touch. And promise. They were going to be the parents of this beautiful, beautiful baby growing in her belly right underneath Carmilla’s hand. Their child. It would be scary, and they wouldn’t always get it right; but, boy, would they give it all they had. Everything they had. This kid would have the world’s capacity in love.  
And that would be enough.


	23. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. Life, am I right?   
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! And, please, feel free to check out our merch store:  
> http://tee.pub/lic/KkQfNWGSbfU

She waited until she was sure Laura was gone on her weekly four-hour trip to the library before she climbed down the Hollis tree, nearly slipping on the grass below. Before she allowed herself to step onto the welcome mat, she made sure her outfit was in order, hair perfect, gift front and center; and then she rang the doorbell. She knew the last thing Sherman Hollis was expecting on a Sunday afternoon was Carmilla Karnstein in her best lavender blouse, loosely tucked into her leather pants without her signature leather jacket, black converse on her feet, and an apple presented in her hand. His face when he opened the door to her standing there with determination in her eyes was enough proof that she was right.

“The apple is a nice touch; but if you wanted to impress me, you should’ve brought me coffee.” He smirked at the brunette. With a tiny grin of her own, she tossed the apple to the side, pulling a cup of coffee from behind her back and placing it in Sherman’s hand. He chuckled, taking a sip. “It’s chilly, but not bad. Blame myself. I never specified. Nice play, kid.”

He looked behind her and frowned. “How’d you get here? You’re not riding your bike…and your car isn’t taking up my parking spot.”

“I walked.” Carmilla replied simply.

“That’s at least a half-hour walk. You’d be sweating by now. I don’t see an ounce of perspiration.” Sherman took another sip of coffee, eyebrows raised. “It’s an hour when you take your time, 45 minutes if you find a medium. I left home early, sat in your tree until I was sure Laura was gone.” She shrugged.

He peered over to the tree in his yard like he wanted to be sure it was still there. He looked from the cup of coffee and back to the tree. “How did you-?”

“The coffee stayed on the ground covered in plastic, sir. I climbed the tree, and nearly busted my ass coming down I might add. Are you going to let me in so my efforts aren’t for nothing? I prefer to do this before Laura gets back.” Carmilla shifted on her feet, holding tight to her nerve.

Without a word, Sherman stepped to the side and Carmilla stepped across the threshold and into the living room. She waited until Laura’s father gestured to the armchair behind her before she took a seat. She wanted to play this right. She had to if it was going to go anywhere.

“What is this about, Carmilla?” Sherman sat in the other armchair across from her, leaning forward in curiosity. “Does it involve disposing of a body? Return of stolen funds? Cleaning of defaced property?”

“No! I-! Is that what you think of me?” Carmilla frowned, slightly offended.

“Not at all, Carmilla. Not anymore, rather. You’ve proven to be quite the opposite when it comes to my daughter. But when you come to a man’s home in secret dressed to request with gifts of persuasion, you can’t blame a man for being curious.” Sherman chuckled, relaxing. “So, what can I do for you?

She cleared her throat, taking a deep breath. “Prom. I’d like Laura to go with me.”

The taller man visibly went white as a sheet, and then bright red. His hands twitched, like they wanted to form fists. He went from the Sherman she could bribe with coffee to Papa Bear Hollis really quick. And Carmilla was absolutely afraid. She’d prepared herself for this and she was still afraid.

“Prom was a week ago… and she was _humiliated_ by your peers.” Sherman spoke carefully, controlling his anger. “Why would you-? Is this a joke to you?”

“Nothing about your daughter is a joke to me; except her nightly lotion ritual because that is simply not normal.” Carmilla remembered the first time she’d seen it. She spent an hour in the dark arguing with Laura about how it didn’t make sense. “I want to build a prom for her. I-I’m building it. There are just a few minor details left. It’s a prom for Laura and her friends. Bully proof. She deserves it.

“I care about her, sir. She- Laura is a special girl. She never saw me as insignificant or juvenile or any other choice of a long list of words people have so repetitively used to describe me. Laura was different. She believed that everyone deserved to be happy. Even me. My point is I care; and I want to do this for her. With your permission, of course.”

Laura had done more for Carmilla than she probably realized. Then again, the girl was pretty oblivious to everything that wasn’t cookies, Doctor Who, or literally any Harry Potter pun. Laura made Carmilla feel something more than apathy, boredom, and annoyance; not to mention a twinge of pain that she would never admit to. Through all her rants about how Rose was perfect for Doctor David Tenant the Tenth or whoever, or how Hermione should’ve been the actual chosen one, Laura stood for others. She represented the good in the world Carmilla was sure never existed. It wasn’t always done in the best way, Laura’s support; but, she had grown tremendously since then. She wasn’t perfect by any means, which was one of the best things about her. It was beautiful.

“Can you promise me that she’ll be safe?” Sherman interrupted her thoughts.

“On my honor.” She promised. “It’s all I have.”

He was staring intently at the cup of coffee, looking for some sort of sign Carmilla thought. This was the emotional safety of his little girl. He knew deep down that Carmilla would never hurt her. But that’s still his child.

“If she comes home crying tears any less than happy, you’ll meet the business end of my bear spray. You got me, Karnstein?”

“Yes, sir.” She rose to her feet with new confidence. “She’s safe with me, sir. I promise.”

“Laura! What are you doing here? I thought you were standing for the SATs!” Sherman rose to his feet.

“I forgot my calculator. Why is Carm here?” Laura’s eyes shifted from one nervous wreck to the next. Carmilla could hear the coils turning. “Why do both of you look so uncomfortable?”

Carmilla grabbed the scientific calculator with the splotch of yellow nail polish in its center off the table. It was Laura’s signature watermark for everything; the only reason she bought yellow nail polish. “I was returning your calculator. Somehow you left it in my backpack. Your dad just kept me here to tell me the measurements of his newest bear spray formula. Again.”

That seemed to keep Laura at bay. She had a tendency for leaving things in Carmilla’s possession. She left her ID in Carmilla’s backpack all the time. Her headphones always wandered into her leather jacket. Carmilla even ended walking home with Laura’s hamster, Mr. Snickers, once.

“Dad, I don’t think you’ll do any better than batch 63.” Laura took the calculator out of Carmilla’s hands. “Points for trying, though.”

“Mmph.” Sherman grunted, going back to his coffee.

Carmilla shifted on her feet until Laura was done popping the calculator into her bag. Laura looked at her expectedly before she realized she was waiting for her to leave. Nodding a goodbye to Sherman, Carmilla walked out with Laura right behind her.

“I was thinking of getting a snack after the library. Do you want to come? I can call you when I’m done.” Laura offered as they trailed quietly down the sidewalk.

“Uh, sure. Laura?” She stopped; hands shoved in her back pockets.

“You look really nice today, Carm.” Laura paused to tie her shoe. Carmilla quickly wiped the blush from her face. “Special occasion?”

“Don’t make any plans tomorrow night. Okay?” She moved black curls from her face, ignoring the shaking in her fingertips.

“Okay.” Laura shrugged, starting their walk again. “Are we having another movie night?”

“No.” Fighting the instinct to walk away and punch a fire hydrant, the brunette pulled a rose from its placed stuffed stem deep into the back of her left shoe. Removing the plastic, she put the rose in Laura’s hair with an awkward grin. “Just don’t.”

“C-Carm, what-?”

“Sshh.” Carmilla smiled at her, a newfound cheer inside. It was gross, but it felt not so gross. “Laura, can you please not ask questions for once? Just once? All you need to do is get dressed and show up.”

“But- “

“Please?” Carmilla pleaded, fingers crossed this works and Laura would let it be. Highly impossible, but she could dream.

Laura sighed. “Okay…”

Well, impossible things happen every day. Today, they just happened to be on her side.

“Thank you.” One more smile and she was jogging across the street and out of sight.

Yellow spotted calculator. Yellow spotted backpack. Yellow spotted keychain. She hoped her plan ensured her a spot somewhere special for Laura. If only the blonde knew that she had left a permanent yellow spot on Carmilla’s heart.

She should probably get that checked out.

If only the brunette knew of the newly blooming hope in Laura’s chest as she sniffed the rose.

“WAIT! ARE WE STILL GETTING SNACKS?”


End file.
